Estrellas que Iluminan mi Cielo
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Lo perdió todo. Su vida no tenia sentido. No había razones para seguir caminando y luchando. Pero aun así, su cuerpo aun permanece. Y seguirá permaneciendo por el resto de su tiempo. El caminara sin razón ni objetivo por este mundo siendo guiado por sus estrellas. Las estrellas que iluminan su cielo.
1. Chapter 1

**Estrellas que Iluminan mi Cielo**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

…Crees que solo soy un simple humano…- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una espada- hablar normal

" _Mi ideal…se desvanece en la oscuridad…"-_ eran los pensamientos del niño- pensamientos

Capítulo 1

En una habitación de un edificio de Japón, un niño de no más de 7 años estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro. La habitación en si no estaba muy decorada. Lo único destacable que poseía era un librero de tamaño mediano con muchos libros, y un estante con algunos trofeos de Kendou.

El niño tenía un cabello rubio dorado en un estilo algo salvaje y despeinado, ojos azules como el cielo despejado, piel algo bronceada, y una estatura un poco más alta que los de su edad. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas sobre otra camiseta de mangas largas negra, un pantalón corto verde y zapatillas blancas con detalles azules. En su cuello, había un crucifijo de plata.

El niño leía tranquilamente en la cama de su habitación en el orfanato, cuando alguien abrió la puerta, una monja con cabello rubio y ojos marrones, vestida con el traje tradicional de las monjas con un crucifijo en su cuello.

Naruto…- dijo la monja con un tono serio- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre quedarte en tu habitación todo el día?

…Que no lo haga…- respondió aburrido mientras pasaba de página, causando que la mujer suspirara.

Hoy tienes Kendou, ¿no?- pregunto la monja, causando que Naruto la mirara un poco.

Si…hoy tengo Kendou, Lily-san.- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de la cama con un suspiro, haciendo que la monja sonriera levemente.

El nombre del niño era Naruto. Solo Naruto. Y era huérfano. Pero para empeorar las cosas era un huérfano con rasgos extranjeros en Japón. Algunos niños no lo trataban bien por ese hecho, ignorándolo y alejándose de él, con miradas que Naruto podía identificar claramente.

El niño dejo su libro en un estante de la habitación, donde muchos otros libros estaban reposados. Eran libros de historia y diferentes anécdotas. Historia de Asia, Japón, India, Europa, Inglaterra, diferentes zonas del mundo. Muchas anécdotas de la edad media de Europa, los periodos de Japón, armas pasadas y actuales, estrategia, estilos de pelea, libros de supervivencia. El niño comenzó a salir de la habitación, bajo la mirada atenta de Lily.

Estando en Japón, era raro ver monjas, pero el orfanato donde se hospedaba era especial. Un orfanato creyente de dios, con todo de él. Siendo monjas, oraciones a la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena, estatuas de algunos seres reconocidos. Por una extraña razón, el orfanato poseía muchos fondos, pero aun así pocos niños. Naruto era testigo de eso. Porque desde que recordaba, prácticamente veía llegar a los niños y quedarse por un tiempo, para luego irse. Las monjas siempre les decían que los niños fueron adoptados, y se fueron sin despedirse. Algo muy extraño.

Al salir del orfanato, Naruto vio el edificio desde afuera.

Era un enorme edificio con apariencia de una mansión de tres pisos, que era capaz de albergar a muchos huérfanos. En el jardín del orfanato, había muchos juegos para niños, los suficientes para entretener a los pequeños, siendo toboganes, cajas con arena, hamacas. Otra característica del orfanato era que estaba en medio del pueblo, quedando en el centro de toda la ciudad.

El niño continúo su camino por el pueblo con un rostro pensativo y calmado.

Desde que podía recordar, siempre estuvo en ese orfanato, y nadie lo había adoptado.

Eso lo hacía sentirse algo triste, porque chicos peores que él fueron adoptados primero. No sabía que tenían los demás que él no tenía. Que tenía de malo si era un niño rubio de ojos azules con piel bronceada, educado y responsable, entrenando Kendou y con potencial a entrenar otras cosas.

Llegando al pueblo, Naruto espero al autobús que regularmente lo buscaba para irse a Kendou. Llego a tiempo porque pocos segundos después de llegar, el autobús apareció.

¡Naruto-kun!- grito una voz bulliciosa, y al momento de que se abrieron las puertas, un hombre muy musculoso con un gi tradicional se hizo presente- ¡Ven! ¡Debemos entrenar!

Hai, Kariya-sensei…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto mientras subía al autobús.

Takigawa Kariya era un buen hombre con quien Naruto tenía una gran relación. Fue él quien lo hizo entrar a Kendou, y fue la persona que lo cuido como casi un padre.

Al entrar en él, Naruto ignoro como todos los niños se quedaron callados y comenzó a caminar a un asiento vacío al fondo del autobús.

Todos comenzaron a susurrar a escondidas, mientras que Naruto solo se cruzaba de brazos, reposando su cabeza en la ventana y veía el paisaje de afuera.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron al gran _dōjō_ donde practicaban Kendou y otras artes de Japón.

Era un enorme dōjō tradicional, con muchos maniquíes de madera en él, y el salón estaba dividido en un área con exterior para los practicantes de Kyudou.

Al entrar ahí dentro, Naruto fue a vestirse con un traje más móvil, y al volver, llevaba puesto el uniforme que los niños practicantes de Kendou llevaban. Puede que muchos lo practicaran, pero él era el único de su edad, los demás practicantes tenían entre 10 y 15 años.

¡Bien, niños, continuemos donde lo dejamos ayer!- grito el sensei musculoso y entusiasta.

Cuando los niños lo escucharon, Naruto suspiro ya preparado para lo que vendría. Pero decidió hacer algo mientras esperaba lo inevitable.

Caminando hacia un maniquí con su **shinai** ("Espada de Bambú"), Naruto comenzó a practicar unas estocadas y golpes contra el ser de madera, pero escucho unas risitas en su espalda, y volteando, pudo ver a los pocos valientes que se atrevían a hablarle.

Eran tres niños más grandes que él, seguramente 12 años de edad, todos ellos le doblaban la altura y eran más fuertes que él, y llevaban el uniforme de Kendou con una shinai de bambú en sus manos.

Hola… **Daken** ("Perro Bastardo").- dijo uno de ellos, el líder, con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Creo que sabes porque estoy aquí?

Daken era un apodo que uno de ellos le había dado. Su apodo era perro bastardo o mestizo.

Pero esos apodos eran algo que Naruto odiaba hasta la medula.

Apretando su shinai en su mano, Naruto tomo su armadura y caso y se los coloco, asistiendo con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al centro del doujou, causando que el líder del pequeño grupo también se acercara con una sonrisa en su rostro, y atrayendo la atención de todos.

El sensei observo eso mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, preparado para ser el juez de la batalla.

Naruto y el líder de la pequeña banda se encontraban separados por poca distancia.

Luego de escuchar a su sensei aprobar el combate, el niño de doce años se movió para atacar a Naruto con una estocada frontal, dirigida al abdomen, pero el niño desvió el golpe, y luego de desviarlo, rápidamente elevo su shinai para entregarle un golpe en la cabeza al niño mayor, que le acertó completamente.

¡Punto para Naruto-kun!- grito el sensei levantando su mano.

El niño mayor gruño mientras se levantaba y volvía a ponerse en posición.

Al escuchar la aprobación, el niño mayor volvió a moverse solo que más lento y con más cuidado. Viendo que su oponente era más cauteloso, Naruto corrió rápidamente para darle un corte vertical, que su oponente pudo detener a duras penas, pero al hacerlo, tropezó con sus pies mientras caía al suelo. El niño se levantó rápidamente, pero al hacerlo, fue recibido por una estocada rápida pero fuerte de Naruto en su pecho.

¡Punto para Naruto-kun!- grito de nuevo con su entusiasmo natural.

Este era el tercer combate y el ultimo, por lo que Naruto decidió terminarlo rápido.

Cuando escucho la aprobación, Naruto se movió velozmente para atacar a su contrincante, enviándole dos estocadas que apenas pudo bloquear, pero al terminar de esquivar, el niño envió su propia estocada, que Naruto esquivo dando un paso a la derecha, y luego de hacerlo, le entrego un golpe en la cabeza.

¡El ganador es Naruto-kun!- grito el sensei asistiendo con la cabeza.

El niño mayor gruño mientras se sacaba su protector y temblaba de la ira, escuchando los comentarios que los demás niños decían. Viendo como Naruto se sacaba su propio protector y se retiraba, el niño comenzó a correr con un grito y su shinai en alto, con objetivo de golpear al mocoso, mientras el sensei veía eso con incredulidad.

Cuando el matón estaba a punto de llegar, Naruto volteo esquivando el ataque, y entregándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al niño mayor. Al recibir ese golpe directamente, el matón cayó rendido al suelo, con algo de sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

… ¿Alguien más quiere terminar igual?- pregunto al aire mientras todos lo miraban con algo de miedo.

Naruto-kun…- dijo el sensei con voz severa.

Kariya-sensei, él iba a golpearme cuando estaba de espaldas, yo le devolví el favor.- dijo con seriedad mientras comenzaba a retirarse su armadura. El sensei frunció el ceño mientras tomaba al niño inconsciente en brazos para llevárselo.

Volviendo a tomar el shinai en su mano, Naruto estaba por irse con un maniquí cuando vio el shinai del niño a quien golpeo. Tomándolo con su otra mano, Naruto volvió a dirigirse hacia el maniquí, y al llegar, comenzó a practicar un estilo de pelea con dos espadas.

El tiempo de entrenamiento paso, y Naruto termino su día.

Cuando estaba por irse a vestir y salir del salón, vio a los practicantes de Kyudou.

Naruto los observo tranquilamente por unos instantes. Analizando sus movimientos, y su estilo de lanzamiento.

Siempre le fue muy sencillo ver esas cosas y analizarlas cuando se trataba de combate y armas. Esa era una de las razones por las que se unió a Kendou.

Pero el niño negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a dirigirse al autobús. Ahora había una diferencia.

Todos lo evitaban más notoriamente. Naruto caminaba con la mirada baja, y noto como se acercó a dos niños que hablaban, pero ellos se alejaron en el momento que lo vieron a su lado.

" _Los niños de aquí me temen"_ \- pensó Naruto recordando las miradas de los niños de su edad. Esa mirada de miedo. Como se alejaban y si se acercaban, era para tratar de intimidarlo. Después de todo, la gente tiende a odiar lo que le da miedo- _"A decir verdad, nunca les he hecho nada malo, pero todos me temen"_ \- Naruto subió al autobús, y se dirigió a su lugar habitual, solo. Sentándose y mirando la calle, Naruto comenzó a pensar en las miradas de los adultos y niños. Mientras que la de los niños era de miedo, los adultos lo miraban con repulsión- _"¿Sera por mi cabello rubio? ¿Por mis ojos azules? ¿O…mi personalidad fría?"_ \- Naruto miro a los pasajeros del autobús. Todos hablaban entre ellos en silencio. Tratando de no ser observados por él- _"Yo… ¿A dónde pertenezco?_

El autobús continuo dirigiéndose hacia su parada habitual, y al estar ahí, Naruto bajo con su clásica mirada tranquila y levemente deprimida, dirigiéndose al orfanato. Al llegar fue recibido por Lily-san con una sonrisa.

Naruto.- dijo mientras daba un paso a la derecha, mostrando que detrás de ella había una estatua de la virgen Maria- Reza conmigo.

Naruto la miro un poco incrédulo, para luego suspirar sabiendo que ella era inflexible en esos temas. Caminando hacia Lily, Naruto se colocó a su lado para luego posicionarse de rodillas, y comenzar a rezar junto a Lily.

El no creía en dios, no era que es un ateo, sino que no creía en dios como el centro del universo. Si creía que existía algo más grande que ellos, pero decidió no darle importancia a esos temas.

Un tiempo después, Naruto termino de rezar, y se dirigió a su habitación, bajo los atentos ojos de Lily.

 **Tiempo después**

Fuego por todos lados.

Personas gritando por ayuda, esperando ser salvadas de su inevitable muerte.

Cadáveres por doquier, muertos por el fuego o por los escombros. Sus muertes variaban entre esas dos.

Un niño caminaba entre el fuego y los cuerpos como si nada. En su rostro, había una mirada vacía mientras ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Ignoraba las personas que le gritaban por ayuda. Ignoraba los cadáveres que había llegado a pisar.

Naruto caminaba por ese enorme incendio con una mirada vacía en su rostro. Cayendo al suelo, permaneció en él por unos segundos. Apretando sus puños, Naruto se levantó con unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Siguió su rumbo sin un destino fijo, solo con un deseo en su mente.

Deseaba ser salvado.

Continúo su camino hasta que un derrumbe lo detuvo, y una de esas rocas hirvientes cayó en su pecho, justo arriba de su crucifijo. Naruto se quedó así, en esa misma posición, ignorado el dolor en su pecho por ser quemado, ignorando el dolor en todo su cuerpo. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo mirando el cielo con su mirada vacía.

Luego de lo que Naruto creyó que eran años, alguien comenzó a quitar los escombros de encima de él. Al hacerlo, Naruto pudo enfocar sus ojos y ver la silueta de alguien.

Ese alguien lloraba de alegría y felicidad. Lo demostró cuando tomo su pequeña mano y la coloco en su mejilla, susurrando palabras de agradecimiento.

Naruto solo tuvo un pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

" _Me gustaría…ser igual de feliz que él…"_ \- pensó Naruto mientras inconscientemente una lagrima caía de uno de sus ojos, mirando como el hombre lloraba de alegría pura al salvarlo.

Poco después de desmayarse completamente, una gran luz lleno el área.

 **Hospital**

En el hospital del pueblo, Naruto reposaba en una habitación, estando en una cama blanca con una bata de hospital, mirando la ventana.

Por lo que Naruto sabía, fue el único sobreviviente de esa tragedia. Murieron alrededor de 500 personas, pero sin embargo él fue el único al que pudieron salvar de los escombros.

Naruto continuo viendo la ventana con una mirada tranquila en sus ojos, hasta que escucho como alguien abría la puerta. Volteando su rostro, observo a un hombre vestido de negro hablando con una enfermera y una monja, Lily.

Ese hombre termino de hablar con las dos mujeres, y volteo para dirigirse hacia él, y cuando lo hizo, Naruto abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido de ver a la persona que lo salvo aquí.

Hola…- lo saludo con un tono de voz tranquilo- Tu debes ser Naruto-kun, ¿no?- Naruto miro al hombre con curiosidad- Te lo preguntare directamente, ¿Qué prefieres, ser enviado al orfanato o ser adoptado por un señor que apenas conoces?

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. Ahora tenía sentido la razón por que Lily estaba hablando con el señor que lo salvo. El quería adoptarlo.

¿Cuál es tu nombre, señor?- pregunto asistiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente, ignorando como sus ojos se ponían húmedos.

Kiritsugu…- se presentó mientras sonreía también- Emiya Kiritsugu.- luego de eso, miro con algo de duda al niño- ¿Y sobre adoptarte…?

Si…- Naruto asistió con la cabeza- Iré contigo.

Me alegra saberlo.- dijo con una sonrisa de alegría mientras sacaba una caja de ropa de debajo de la cama- Entonces, arréglate encogida. Necesitas acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar lo antes posible….Olvide mencionarte algo importante. Tengo que decirte una cosa, escucha…- Kiritsugu enfoco sus ojos en los suyos con una sonrisa en su rostro- Antes de todo te lo diré…soy un mago.

 **Tiempo después, 5 años**

Desde que Naruto fue adoptado por Kiritsugu, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente para él.

Kiritsugu había ordenado construir una casa en su pueblo natal, siendo una enorme casa estilo japonesa tradicional.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a esa casa, Naruto comenzó a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, y a descubrir nuevas cosas.

La reputación de su padre como mercenario, un asesino de magos que utilizaba sus conocimientos sobre magia y armas de fuego para acabar con sus enemigos y la magia de magos más experimentados.

El sueño de su padre era otra cosa que aprendió. Ser un héroe de la justicia. Un ideal que Naruto adopto, y juro a su padre que protegería.

Otras cosas que empezó a realizar fueron nuevos entrenamientos y habilidades. Comenzó a practicar artes marciales, Kyudou y Kyujutsu, aprendiendo prodigiosamente y avanzado igual de rápido que su Kendou. Gracias a Kiritsugu, pudo comenzar a practicar combate con dos espadas, y adquirió más conocimientos referentes a armas de fuego. Otra cosa que pudo hacer Naruto fue ampliar su despensa de libros y conocimientos, tanto de historia, cultura, la vida en otros países y continentes, incluso aprendió inglés en menos de un año, y continuaba con el italiano.

Las cosas en el pueblo siguieron su mismo camino, solo que algo cambio en Naruto, porque ahora visitaba regularmente el orfanato para ver a Lily, la única mujer que pudo considerar una madre en su vida y se dirigía a la casa de Kariya para practicar Kendou, Kenjutsu y visitar al hombre, algo que Kariya agradecía y le encantaba.

La vida de Naruto comenzaba a brillar cuando algo lo golpeó duramente.

Kiritsugu estaba enfermo, y no mostraba signos de mejorar.

Ahora mismo, Kiritsugu estaba en su habitación acostado en su futon. Naruto estaba sentado en posición seiza al lado suyo, usando un kimono negro.

Mi tiempo se está acabando…- dijo Kiritsugu mirando al techo con ojos cansados- Con que así es…

Naruto tenía las manos en su regazo, y su vista estaba sentada sus manos.

Parece que si…- dijo Naruto, tratando de ignorar las lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos.

Naruto…- el niño dejo de mirar al suelo para mirar a su padre- Puede que haya hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida…pero tú no eres una de ellas…- Naruto ahogo un pequeño sollozo- Eres un niño tan bueno…

No mucho después de esas palabras, Kiritsugu entro en un sueño del cual no despertó. Dejando a Naruto solo y deprimido, pero si no fuera por Kariya y Lily, abría perecido en la tristeza y dolor.

Viendo como el niño ahora estaba solo, Kariya decidió convertirse en su tutor hasta que tuviera una mayor edad, y el hombre comenzó a visitar la residencia Emiya para asegurarse que el niño estuviera bien.

Naruto caminaba solo por las calles, con el objetivo de ir al orfanato para visitar a Lily-san.

No había cambiado mucho en los años, solo su altura y físico convirtiéndose en un niño alto para su edad, 1.57 y muy fuerte. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón largo azul, zapatillas blancas con rayas azules, y una camiseta blanca con dos líneas azules verticales en la zona del corazón. Lo único que cambio desde ese día fue que ya no llevaba su crucifijo, porque ahora llevaba una cicatriz con forma de cruz el medio de la clavícula para recordarlo.

Caminando hasta que llego al orfanato, Naruto noto algo extraño al verlo de cerca.

Su padre le enseño un poco de magia, por lo que ahora era lo suficientemente dotado como para reconocer una barrera alrededor del orfanato.

Acercándose a ella, Naruto analizo la barrera. Luego de unos segundos, Naruto asistió con la cabeza, y rompió la barrera, pudiendo pasar y acerarse al orfanato, solo que con un paso más lento y cauteloso.

Naruto continúo su camino hasta que se tomó con las puertas del orfanato, las abrió lentamente mientras caminaba con sigilo y a paso lento.

Todo el silencio que había le desagradaba. A esta hora deberían haber niños jugando en el jardín, o incluso las monjas deberían estar de pie alrededor de la zona, cuidando a los demás.

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar algo que nunca en su vida escucho.

Gruñidos. Pero no cualquier gruñido, sino unos provocados por humanos por lo que Naruto creía.

Se detuvo completamente mientras trataba de escuchar y descifrar lo que sucedía. Caminando lentamente y con sigilo, Naruto se aproximó a una esquina del corredor por donde estaba, y miro por la esquina de su ojo para asegurarse de no ser detectado. Lo que vio le provoco abrir los ojos ampliamente en estado de shock.

Niños y una monja estaban comiendo algo en el suelo. Pero era que cosa estaban comiendo y su apariencia lo que destacaban. Su piel era gris, sus ojos rojos con esclerótica negra, y algunas heridas en su cuerpo, siendo mordidas las más destacables. Lo que comían era otra monja, una que llevaba una mueca de miedo y desesperación en su rostro mientras miraba al frente.

Naruto miro eso en estado de shock, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero el niño dejo de pensar cuando sintió una pequeña mano agarrar su hombro, y volteándose rápidamente con su puño en alto, Naruto vio a un niño conocido.

Akito era un niño que habían adoptado hace años por lo que Naruto recordaba, verlo aquí de todos los lugares le provoco a Naruto leve asombro.

Tú…- dijo Naruto sorprendido, pero Akito coloco una mano en su boca, y le hizo una seña de silencio. Naruto ahora se dio cuanta. Los gruñidos y el ruido de la carne siendo separada del cuerpo dejaron de escucharse, para luego de unos segundos volver.

Diciéndole en susurros que lo siguiera, Naruto comenzó a moverse siguiendo a Akito con sigilo y discreción, notando como dentro del orfanato estaba infestado de esos "zombis".

Continuaron caminando por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron a una habitación a la que entraron, para luego bloquear la entrada con un mueble, todo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Naruto entre susurros notando la vestimenta de Akito.

El niño llevaba un conjunto de ropa gris con un número inscrito en la zona de su corazón. "046". Eso le resultaba extraño a Naruto.

¿Tú no sabes nada?- susurro con incredulidad, viendo como el niño continuaba observándolo- Todo se fue al inferno…

¿Que son esos "zombis"?- pregunto Naruto con un susurro mientras que Akito lo miro confundido.

No lo sé…- dijo mientras negaba-Los científicos los estuvieron creando durante años…

Años…científicos… ¿Qué quieres decir?- Naruto miraba a Akito confundido, sin saber que decía.

De verdad no sabes nada…- Akito miro seriamente a Naruto- Alguien ha estado experimentando con nosotros desde hace tiempo.- Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso- Pero algo salió mal, y todos esos monstruos escaparon, yo fui uno de los únicos que pudo escapar.

…Debemos salir de aquí…- dijo Naruto mientras Akito asistía- Y destruir el orfanato…

¿Cómo?- pregunto Akito mientras que Naruto recordaba el almacén de armas de Kiritsugu.

Tengo los objetos necesarios para hacerlo…- dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Akito también estaba por hacerlo, pero algo lo tomo de la pierna, y luego sintió una mordida en su pie. El niño grito de dolor mientras algo continuaba mordiendo su pierna, pero Naruto llego rápidamente, tomando a Akito de la mano para alejarlo de la cosa que lo mordió.

El culpable resulto ser un niño algo menor que ellos, con su cuerpo cubierto de mordidas y sangre chorreando de él. El pequeño niño comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ellos, pero Naruto se colocó al lado de un librero que había en la habitación, y empujándolo, consiguió hacer que el librero cayera arriba del zombi, matándolo instantáneamente al aplastarle la cabeza.

Akito miro con tristeza su pierna, mientras que Naruto lo miro con duda.

…Akito…- dijo mientras el niño lo miraba con algunas lágrimas- Debemos irnos…

Ya no podré irme…- dijo con tristeza y dolor- He visto esto muchas veces…- Akito recordó como los otros sujetos de prueba eran mordidos por los monstruos, y poco tiempo después, cambiaban y se transformaban, para ser iguales a ellos - Una vez que te muerden… estas perdido…

Oye…- Naruto dijo con duda mientras sus ojos se llenaban de desesperación- Debe haber una cura….debe haber algo que te cure, por esa razón debemos irnos…

Eso no sucederá…- dijo mientras unos cuantos golpes comenzaron a escucharse en la puerta- Escapa, yo los distraeré…pero prométeme algo…- Akito sonrió con tristeza mientras volteaba- Vuela este lugar en pedazos…

Naruto miro incrédulo como Akito quito lo que bloqueaba la puerta, y cuando trato de detenerlo, el niño la abrió, dejando pasar a muchos muertos vivientes que lo tomaron y comenzaron a morderlo y comerlo, mientras aún estaba vivo por lo que soltó grandes gritos de dolor.

Naruto permaneció en estado de shock mientras miraba eso incrédulo y con tristeza.

Akito murió por su culpa. Si hubiera estado más atento, esa cosa no lo hubiera mordido. Si hubiera sido más rápido, tal vez hubiera podido detenerlo y evitar que abriera la puerta.

Naruto dejo de pensar mientras se obligaba a correr hacia la puerta y huir rápidamente.

El sacrificio de Akito serviría para evitar que esa plaga se propagara por la ciudad. Y como héroe de la justicia, su deber era evitar que esa enfermedad se propagara, destruyendo el orfanato para hacerlo, sin importar la muerte de Akito.

Ser un héroe de la justicia significaba eso después de todo. Salvar a muchos a costa de pocos. Y el orfanato serían los pocos que perecerían por el bien del pueblo.

Corriendo rápidamente, Naruto se dirigía a la salida, evitando los muertos que se le acercaban, y al llegar a la salida, cerró la puerta, bloqueándola con un hechizo mágico para impedir que alguien salga del orfanato. Muchos de los muertos comenzaron a golpear la puerta, y Naruto sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que la rompieran y se propagaran como la peste por el pueblo.

Corriendo rápidamente a su casa sin detenerse, Naruto se dirigió al almacén de armas de Kiritsugu.

Gracias a su padre, Naruto gano unos cuantos conocimientos con las armas de fuego y algunos otros de sus utensilios. Tomando las bombas C4, Naruto las guardo en una mochila, y tomo un detonador a distancia. Lo siguiente que recogió del almacén fueron unos binoculares, y luego de tomarlos, volvió a correr dirigiéndose rápidamente al orfanato, rogando que los monstruos no hayan escapado.

Al llegar al orfanato, Naruto comenzó a colocar los explosivos a los alrededores de la estructura, teniendo especial cuidado de ser cauteloso. Noto que dejaron de golpear la puerta, y que los monstruos estaban más concentrados en comer algo que en el exterior. Eso era bueno y malo. Bueno porque Naruto tendría tiempo y malo porque significaba que los zombis estaban degustando a alguien de adentro.

Pero Naruto continúo con su trabajo de colocar los explosivos con una cosa en mente.

Sus ideales le decían que debía hacer esto. Destruir el orfanato para evitar que los zombis se propagaran por el pueblo y evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes. Ser un héroe de la justicia dictaba eso. Salvar a muchos sacrificando a unos pocos, sin importar quienes fueran. Esos eran los ideales que Kiritsugu le había dejado y Naruto los seguiría.

Con sus binoculares en sus ojos, Naruto vio desde una distancia segura como los zombis se movían dentro del orfanato, comiendo algo que encontraban, tratando de buscar sobrevivientes, pero mientras observaba el orfanato vio algo que causo que sus ojos se abrieran en estado de shock.

Lily-san corría con desesperación buscando una salida del orfanato. Y ella se acercaba a la salida, llevando un buen grupo de zombis detrás de ella. La mujer corrió despavorida hasta llegar a donde estaba la salida, y cerro una puerta que estaba detrás de ella, causando que los zombis comenzaran a golpear la puerta, destruyéndola poco a poco, mientras que Lily trataba con desesperación abrir la puerta hacia su salvación.

Eso dejo a Naruto en shock. Si Lily abría esa puerta, significaba que todo el pueblo perecería. Si detonaba los explosivos ahora, y destruía el orfanato con Lily dentro, significaba que todo el pueblo se salvaría.

" _Que hago…."_ \- se preguntó mientras observaba con miedo como Lily trataba de abrir la puerta, mientras que los zombis rompían la otra puerta- _"¡Que hago!"_

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Naruto. Lily fue como su madre durante toda su estadía en el orfanato.

Matarla significaba matarse a sí mismo, porque sin ella, no tenía vida.

Kiritsugu abría detonado los C4 sin dudarlo, para salvar al pueblo y evitar una posible infección a nivel Japón.

" _Tou-san, tu creías que salvar a una persona sobre muchas otras era maldad…"_ \- dijo Naruto mientras bajaba su dispositivo- " _Yo solo deseo que Lily-san…no…yo solo deseo que Kaa-san esté bien, y si eso es considerado maldad..."_ \- Naruto bajo el detonador, mientras comenzaba a correr rápidamente con dirección al orfanato, y al llegar, abrió la puerta- _"entonces seré la maldad"_

Lily abrió los ojos mientras Naruto tomaba su mano, y los zombis rompían la puerta. Ambos humanos comenzaron a correr mientras que los zombis también los seguían. Muchos de esos monstruos comenzaron a salir del orfanato, demostrando la cantidad abismal que había, Naruto no podía calcularlo con precisión al estar corriendo con Lily tomando de la mano, pero si tuviera que decidir, diría que seguramente unos 60 zombis estaban en su espalda.

Naruto corrió rápidamente con Lily de la mano dejando atrás a los zombis en unos instantes, y siguió corriendo, con Lily a rastras, y con el destino a la casa de Kiritsugu para activar la barrera y estar seguros de lo que pronto se convertiría en una masacre.

Mientras Naruto corría, pudo ver como alguien los esperaba a unos metros de distancia. Kariya llevaba puesto su gi tradicional, solo que ahora en sus manos había una katana, que apretaba ferozmente mientras miraba al niño y la monja con determinación brillando en sus ojos.

¡No importa lo que sean, no les permitiré acercarse a Naruto-kun!- grito mientras Naruto pasaba corriendo a su lado, y se detenía para gritar unas palabras.

¡Kariya-sensei!- grito mientras se detenía con Lily-¡Venga con nosotros!

Eso no pasara…- dijo mientras uno de los muertos se acercaba, pero su cabeza fue cercenada por la espada de Kariya- Yo te defenderé hasta la muerte…- luego de decir eso, Kariya grito ferozmente con determinación.

El hombre comenzó a gritar mientras corría hacia la gran agrupación de muertos vivientes, con el objetivo de ser la carnada y lograr que Naruto escapara con la monja.

Naruto vio eso incrédulo mientras gritaba que se detuviera, pero sus palabras quedaron en odios sordos, y solo pudo ver con desesperación como Kariya asesinaba a unos cuantos zombis, recibiendo unas mordidas en el proceso, para luego perecer por la supremacía numérica.

El pelo de Naruto cubrió sus ojos mientras retomaba su camino, mirando como Kariya, a pesar de estar siendo devorado vivo por esas cosas, sonreía mientras luchaba para llevarse a cuantos pueda. Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Naruto comenzó a correr de nuevo, llevándose a Lily, que no paraba de rezar por el alma bondadosa de Takigawa Kariya.

Al llegar a su hogar, Naruto activo una barrera que recubría la casa de Kiritsugu, y al entrar en casa, llegando a la cocina, tomo aire mientras que Lily hacia lo mismo.

Naruto…- susurro Lily con dificultad mientras observaba a Naruto con amor y felicidad- Gracias…

…- respirando pesadamente, Naruto se acercó a Lily para abrazarla, susurrando una palabra, causando que Lily abriera sus ojos sorprendía- Kaa-san…

Naruto comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Lily, aliviado y feliz de que ella este viva, mientras que Lily abrazaba fuertemente a Naruto, acariciando su cabello y soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Que tierno…- dijo una voz bulliciosa mientras que Lily abría sus ojos- Enserio, eres una hija desconsiderada.

Naruto termino rápidamente su abrazo mientras miraba incrédulo al invasor, que reconoció como el dueño del orfanato.

George, o padre George como era llamado dentro del orfanato. Era un hombre mayor de unos 45 años, con cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, ojos grises, que ahora rebozaban de locura. Su ropa y nueva apariencia era lo que más llamaba la atención de Naruto, porque ahora el brazo derecho de George dejo de ser algo que podría ser llamado brazo, para convertirse en una agrupación de tentáculos que tenían la forma de su brazo derecho. Y su ropa era algo poco usual, una bata blanca, una ropa que comúnmente usaría un doctor, o un científico. El padre George no solo era famoso por ser el duelo del orfanato, sino por tener una hija, siendo Lily.

Padre George…- dijo con asombro, pero pensando algo en su mente- _"Logro pasar la barrera…él no es normal"_

Naruto…- dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba algo de su espalda con su mano izquierda, siendo un cuchillo atado a una cuerda- Si me disculpas, debo hacer algo importante…- el hombre arrojo el cuchillo, y lo clavo directamente en Lily, causando que Naruto abriera ampliamente los ojos- Castigar a mi desconsiderada hija.

¡Kaa-san!- grito Naruto mientras trataba de atraparla, pero George jalo de la cuerda, haciendo que Lily cayera al suelo.

Viendo a la mujer que consideraba una madre en ese estado, Naruto miro a George con enojo mientras gritaba unas palabras.

¿¡Oye, porque haces esto!? ¡Ella es tu propia hija!- grito Naruto con furia sosteniendo a Lily, que ahora miraba a su padre con miedo.

Oye…- susurro con enojo mientras gruñía un poco-¡Quien te dio permiso para hablar, mocoso!- grito mientras enviaba su cuchillo hacia el niño, pero Naruto reacciono rápidamente.

Usando algo de la magia crear un escudo mágico, Naruto logro bloquear el ataque de George, pero su escudo se rompió cuando el arma choco contra él.

Naruto.- dijo Lily con preocupación mientras ayudaba al niño a levantarse, mientras que su padre comenzaba a temblar.

Oye, ¿porque bloqueaste eso?- dijo mientras temblaba un poco-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué bloqueaste mi ataque?!- grito con furia mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, y durante el cambio, George empezó a reír fuertemente.

El cuerpo de George comenzó a crecer, sus piernas se transformaron en picos amorfos, mientras que su brazo de tentáculos se separaba, mostrado que ahora los tentáculos poseían filosas puntas en ellos. La piel del hombre se tornó gris, mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos, y su esclerótica negra.

George reía mientras su cuerpo termino el cambio, y miro como Naruto huía con Lily, causando que sus ojos se afilaran.

Naruto y Lily corrían por la casa con el objetivo de huir de George, mientras huían, llegaron a la sección donde se hallaba el jardín. Naruto hubiera continuado corriendo, pero un gemido de dolor de Lily causo que se detuviera abruptamente mientras miraba a la mujer con preocupación.

Kaa-san, tu herida…- dijo Naruto con preocupación mientras que Lily hacia presión, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor.

Estaré bien…- dijo Lily mientras una sombra se hacía presente en el **shōji** ("Esas puertas que se abren empujándolas para el costado")- ¡Naruto…!- Lily trato de gritar cuando noto la sombra, pero ya era tarde.

George estaba detrás de la puerta, y la rompió mientras embestía salvajemente a Naruto y Lily, haciendo que ambos salieran despedidos al jardín, rompiendo el cristal en su camino. Pero Naruto vio como el ataque principalmente iba dirigido a Lily, y logro cubrir a la mujer con su cuerpo, recibiendo las cortadas de los tentáculos en su espalda.

Sorpresivamente, esos cortes fueron curados poco después de ser hechos, y Naruto gruño mientras era ayudado a levantarse por Lily.

Naruto, no me interrumpas…- dijo George mientras salía de la casa- Después de que la mate sigues tu…- los ojos de George brillaron con locura mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa- ¡No te saltes tu turno!

Naruto gruñía mientras se levantaba completamente, mientras que Lily miro con lágrimas al niño que llego a ver como su propio hijo.

¡Padre!- grito Lily mientras se colocaba frente a Naruto, con sus brazos extendidos en una posición protectora, haciendo que Naruto la mirara incrédulo- ¡No le hagas daño, te lo suplico!

Primero me suplicas porque no tome al mocoso, ¡y ahora no me permites matarlo!- grito con enojo mientras Lily temblaba un poco- Por años ese mocoso estuvo en mis ojos, fue una buena idea no matarlo como sus padres…

Esa palabra atrajo la atención de Naruto mientras se paraba, preparado para gritarle a George en busca de información, pero las siguientes palabras del mutante causaron que abriera sus ojos en estado de shock.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?- dijo con locura mientras abría ampliamente los ojos- ¡Eso es feo, hija!- grito fuertemente mientras Lily no cambiaba su posición- Como mi hija, no me queda otra que matarte…

¡Kaa-san, huye!- grito Naruto con desesperación mientras que Lily permanecía sin moverse- ¡George dejo de ser tu padre! ¡Él te matara si no huyes!

Está bien… huye tu…- dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras volteaba levemente, para que Naruto la viera sonreír con alegría- Morir por mi hijo es algo que no me importa…

Eres una mala niña…- susurro mientras los tentáculos de su mano creaban una mano- Papa te va a dar una lección…

La mano de tentáculos de George comenzó a estirarse y dirigirse rápidamente hacia el pecho de Lily, y al llegar, Naruto grito con desesperación y dolor al ver como esa mano atravesaba el pecho de la mujer que amo como una madre, enterrándose profundamente en su corazón.

¡Kaa-san!- grito Naruto mientras Lily caía al suelo con un gran agujero en su pecho, justo en el lugar de su corazón. Al llegar al lado de la mujer, Naruto le quito el velo de su cabeza y la acuno en sus brazos, llorando lágrimas de dolor- ¡Kaa-san!

Ella siempre fue un fracaso…- dijo George negando con la cabeza- Era demasiado blanda con ustedes… incluso los amaba.- George comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Naruto, que no abandonaba su lugar al lado de Lily y apretaba sus dientes con furia- Fue ella quien me suplico hace años no usarte para experimentos por tu poder natural, y fue ella quien me suplico que no te tomara como un sujeto de pruebas…supongo que ahora que no está ella, puedo experimentar contigo tanto como quiera.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Naruto con desesperación y dolor, pero luego abrió los ojos al recibir una patada en su estómago, siendo el culpable George.

Esa patada envió a Naruto al cobertizo, y al llegar choco fuertemente con la pared, escupiendo algo de sangre por eso.

Mira, ahora debo recuperar a varios experimentos fallidos…- dijo la voz de George acercándose- Y me gusta hacerlos sufrir tanto como pueda… ¡Voy a practicar contigo!- grito mientras sus tentáculos comenzaban a moverse rápidamente.

La gran cantidad de tentáculos comenzó a golpear a Naruto en repetidas partes del cuerpo, cortándolo y lastimándolo severamente. Manos, brazos, piernas, espalda, rostro, casi todo su cuerpo era sometido a esa tortura. Mientras Naruto era torturado por varios minutos, el niño pensaba en su padre adoptivo.

" _Lo he perdido…"_ \- pensó viendo la imagen de Kiritsugu cuando conversaban bajo la luz de la luna, luego esa imagen fue cambiada por Kariya- _"Lo he perdido…"_ \- el musculoso amable que trato de hacer sentir mejor a un niño huérfano, cuando pudo ignorarlo como el resto- _"Y lo he perdido"_ \- la última imagen fue de la mujer que amo como a una madre. Su sonrisa amable y bella en su hermoso rostro. Como sangre caliente se corría por sus manos en el momento de su muerte- _"He dejado a cada uno de ellos atrás"_

Aun estas consiente…- dijo George con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Naruto del cuello, apretando un poco- ¿Ya estás listo para irnos?

…Cállate, fenómeno…- respondió Naruto mientras levantaba su mano y apretaba la muñeca de George.

¡Más respeto a los mayores!- grito mientras lanzaba al niño al otro lado del cobertizo, y el pequeño cayó sobre una pila de cajas, sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo por las anteriores heridas. Pero dichas heridas comenzaron a curarse mientras Naruto escupía algo de sangre y se levantaba lentamente.

" _No existen los milagros"_ \- pensó Naruto mientras trataba de levantarse- _"Ni existe la esperanza"_

Parece que aun tienes algo de fuerza…- dijo George mientras su brazo de tentáculos volvía a armarse- Tal vez con un brazo menos dejes de moverte…

" _Mi ideal…se desvanece en la oscuridad…"-_ eran los pensamientos del niño- _"Aun así…"_ \- Naruto se colocó de rodillas mientras era iluminado por la luz de la luna- _"Mi cuerpo aún permanece"_

Lentamente, la mano de George comenzó a acercarse, e inconscientemente, Naruto pensó en dos armas que le serian de ayuda. Instintivamente, comenzó a realizar unos pasos.

Pensó en que armas le serian útiles.

Pensó en su estructura básica.

Imagino que materiales se utilizaron para su creación.

Imito las técnicas de producción.

Imagino como se fortalecería el arma al sumar las experiencias de combate.

…Trajo el arma a la actualidad.

Cuando el brazo de George estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, fue repentinamente cortado por Naruto, que ahora llevaba dos espadas en sus manos, pero no eran cualquier espada, eran **Kanshō y Bakuya** , **Gan Jiang y Mo Ye** , las espadas casadas, elaboradas por el herrero chino Gan Jiang.

¡Mi brazo…!- gritaba George con asombro y repentino dolor mientras retraía sus tentáculos cortados.

Naruto observo con seriedad al mutante mientras líneas azules se marcaban en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Eso es…- susurro George con sorpresa viendo como líneas azules en el cuerpo de Naruto comenzaron a resplandecer y notando esas peculiares espadas que representaban el Yin y el Yang- Su Sacred Gear…- los ojos de George volvieron a brillar con locura mientras volvía a gritar- ¡Qué demonios! ¡Qué demonios!

El padre arrogo un cuchillo hacia Naruto, causando que el niño se agachara para esquivarlo mientras corría con dirección al mutante, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se detuvo porque no podía moverse, y mirando sus espadas, vio como ellas eran sujetas por los tentáculos cortados de George.

¡Muy lento! ¡Mi brazo puede moverse incluso si es cortado!- grito George mientras elevaba su pierna con destino a darle una patada a Naruto, pero el niño soltó su espada y le entrego un fuerte golpe en el rostro, causando que el hombre mayor saliera despedido a una buena distancia mientras escupía sangre.

Levantándose lentamente, George miro a Naruto con odio mientras temblaba un poco. Pero el niño lo ignoraba, ya que lo único que hacía era sostener el velo de Lily, y luego mirar levemente su cuerpo.

Tú…- susurro con enojo mientras su cuerpo temblaba-¡Tú solo eres mi diversión!

Luego de gritar esas palabras, George se transformó en un auténtico monstruo. Un monstruo con la apariencia de muchos tentáculos unidos, y alto, siendo tan grande como la residencia Emiya.

El ahora monstruo envió sus afilados tentáculos de su brazo derecho, con destino hacia Naruto, pero el niño susurro unas palabras mientras volvía a repetir el proceso que realizo dentro del cobertizo.

 **Trace On** …- dijo mientras comenzaba a correr con dirección a George, creando a Kanshou y Bakuya en sus manos y utilizando para cortar los tentáculos que intentaban cortarlo o encertarlo.

Cortando una gran agrupación de tentáculos, Naruto tuvo que saltar y dar una voltereta en el aire para evitar un puño de George, y al aterrizar, lanzo sus espadas para clavarlas en el brazo del monstruo. Creando otras dos espadas idénticas, Naruto las clavo en la carne del fenómeno para luego saltar y esquivar un gran puño, retrocediendo, Naruto creo muchas espadas Kanshou y Bakuya a su alrededor, y las lanzo hacia George encertándolas en su carne, clavándolas profundamente.

Corriendo rápidamente, Naruto paso por debajo de las piernas del monstruo, dejando clavadas sus espadas en la carne de George. Y al llegar al otro lado, el monstruo le envió un puño a Naruto, pero el humano salto para subirse en el puño y comenzar a correr, y al llegar al hombro, Naruto salto elevando sus espadas para cortar profundamente a George, derramando una gran cantidad de sangre.

Pero el fenómeno ignoro eso mientras convertía sus tentáculos en puños y comenzaba a golpear en donde estaba Naruto, levantado una gran cantidad de polvo. Luego de estar golpeando por un tiempo, el monstruo dejo de golpear para notar que el niño no estaba por ningún lado, y volteando su rostro, noto que Naruto estaba a unos metros de distancia, mirándolo con seriedad y sin emociones.

Gruñendo y gritando con furia, George envió sus afilados tentáculos hacia Naruto, pero el niño creo sus espadas Yin y Yang cortándolos, y al momento de estar cerca, el monstruo transformo sus tentáculos en un puño, golpeando el suelo, pero Naruto salto para volver a subir a su puño, y correr por su brazo para saltar cuando más tentáculos se acercaban a él, y aterrizo en la cabeza de George, donde clavo profundamente sus espadas.

¡Explota!- grito mientras las venas de su rostro se marcaban en azul, y luego, líneas azules se marcaron por el cuerpo monstruoso de George, y las espadas que Naruto clavo en su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar y desprender un enorme brillo, y al cesar, las espadas que Naruto antes había clavado aumentaron drásticamente su tamaño, tanto para igualar al del monstruo.

Los miembros de George comenzaron a desprenderse mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de sangre, gritando todo el tiempo, mientras que Naruto se subía a la barrera que cubría su casa para mirar con seriedad a George.

Aun sigues con vida…- afirmo con seriedad mientras elevaba su brazo izquierdo, y en un brillo azul, apareció su amado arco que utilizaba para practicar Kyudou- Sobrevive a esto si puedes…- elevando su mano derecha, Naruto hizo aparecer una flecha tradicional de madera, pero algo había fuera de lo normal en ella, porque poseía un C4 conectado.

Colocándose en la pose tradicional de Kyudou, Naruto estaba a punto de disparar su flecha cuando vio el velo de Lily volando por el aire. Naruto abrió los ojos mientras lentamente retiraba la flecha del arco. Marcas azules cubrieron la flecha.

" _Kaa-san…"_ \- pensó Naruto cerrando los ojos _-"Gracias…"_

Una toz se escuchó detrás de Naruto, y el niño pudo ver como alguien escupía sangre. El culpable era George, que ahora poseía su flecha clavada profundamente en su corazón, tanto que traspasaba su espalda.

¿Co-Como? ¿Cómo tú…?- dijo George con dificultad mientras sangre se escapaba de sus labios-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Tú mismo lo dijiste.- respondió Naruto sin voltear a verlo-"Mi brazo puede moverse incluso si es cortado"- repitió sus mismas palabras en ese momento- En medio de la pelea usaste a ese monstruo como señuelo.

Retirado la flecha del cuerpo de George, el hombre cayó al suelo mientras se arrastraba para huir del niño.

Fue cuando Naruto lo noto.

George ahora mismo se veía patético mientras se arrastraba con un brazo menos y dejado un rastro de sangre.

El anciano era patético. Experimento en niños y seres con un objetivo que Naruto no sabía. Tal vez para sí mismo, tal vez para algo más, pero esos experimentos fueron realizados en sí mismo, convirtiéndolo en el monstruo que era ahora. ¿A cuántas personas tuvo que sacrificar para ser lo que era?

Pero eso no le importaba, porque en el aire, justo arriba de George, se crearon un par de espadas Yin y Yang, que se clavaron profundamente en las piernas de George, tanto que se clavaron en la roca debajo de ellas.

El hombre soltó un grito de dolor por eso mientras trataba de moverse desesperadamente, y escucho unas palabras del niño.

¿Quiénes eran mis padres?- pregunto Naruto con seriedad mientras George lo ignorada, causando que frunciera el ceño mientras creaba otra espada Yang, y la clavaba en su estómago, sacándole otro grito de dolor- Si me lo dices, te dejare vivir.

…K-Kushina Uzumaki y…- el hombre tosió algo de sangre- Uther Pendragon…

Pendragon…- dijo con algo de asombro, reconociendo el apellido del rey Arthur.

Ya te lo dije… ¡Ya te lo dije!- grito con desesperación, escuchando los gruñidos que se aproximaban, seguramente sus experimentos se acercaban con rapidez y en su estado actual no podría hacerles ni cosquillas.

Está bien…- Naruto volteo mientras comenzaba a irse, haciendo que sus espadas desaparecieran en polvo azul, y fue cuando George lo noto. Muchos de sus experimentos rodeaban el área, y se acercaban con malas intenciones. El hombre grito con desesperación por ayuda, pero el niño no lo escucho mientras cortaba las cabezas de unos zombis con su espada- Dije que yo no te mataría… nunca dije nada de ellos.

El niño continúo su camino sin ningún destino fijo en mente.

Lo acababa de perder todo.

Perdió a su padre adoptivo hace poco. Perdió al hombre que veía como un segundo padre. Perdió a su madre y…perdió su ideal.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Esta es mi nueva historia. El inicio fue muy a lo Fate, pero luego todo cambiara. Y las cualidades de Naruto también.

Sé que el Trace On de Shirou no puede copiar armas de la actualidad, como los C4, pero Naruto si puede. Él porque será explicado en el siguiente capítulo. Todo el poder de Naruto con el Trace On será explicado en el siguiente capítulo.

Este Naruto es 100% humano. Y es descendiente de los Pendragon.


	2. El ojo del Halcón

**Estrellas que Iluminan mi Cielo**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

…Crees que solo soy un simple humano…- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una espada- hablar normal

" _Mi ideal…se desvanece en la oscuridad…"-_ eran los pensamientos del niño- pensamientos

Capítulo 2: El ojo del Halcón

Su madre siempre le dijo que rezara. Rezara por la esperanza. Que rezara por los milagros.

Recordaba plácidamente como rezo por un milagro cuando Kiritsugu enfermo. Recordaba como en ningún segundo perdió la esperanza de que su padre adoptivo estaría bien, y que viviría para verlo y entrenar una vez más.

Rezo cuando Kariya se enfrentó a esa horda de monstruos. Tuvo la esperanza de que ese hombre se salvaría. Y rezo por un milagro de que viviría para entrenar Kendou como siempre.

Cuando salvo a su madre del orfanato, lloro de felicidad pura. Fue él quien la salvo de morir. No fue un dios, ni tampoco un milagro, ni la esperanza. Su madre murió poco después de eso, y Naruto rezo por un milagro para que viviera y estuvieran juntos para siempre.

No existían los milagros. Ni tampoco la esperanza.

Dos años habían pasado desde el día en que Naruto dejo que los monstruos del padre George destruyeran su ciudad natal. Fue una suerte de que la iglesia haya enviado a sus hombres para detener la infección y salvar a los civiles inocentes. Pero aun así, los miembros de la iglesia llegaron tarde, y muchos ciudadanos en el pueblo, seguramente la mitad de dicha ciudad, fue convertida en un muerto viviente, y posteriormente destruidos por los miembros de la iglesia y una persona más, un mercenario como su padre.

Fue una suerte que la iglesia se haya ocupado de borrar la memoria de los civiles y hacerles olvidar ese terrible día. Pero para Naruto ese día era tan claro como el agua. Fue el día en que por su egoísmo, la mitad de las personas de su ciudad natal perecieron. También fue el día en que consiguió un compañero.

 **Flash Back**

Caminando por las calles con tranquilidad y sus espadas en mano, Naruto se dirigía hacia la salida del pueblo. El lugar estaba infestado de los monstruos que George creo, y ya no había nadie que Naruto conociera en el pueblo como para salvarlo. Antes, Naruto habría tratado de matar a todos los muertos que propagaban el lugar y salvar a todos los inocentes, pero eso cambio. Sus ideales lo abandonaron, por lo tanto, ya no los salvaría.

Naruto se detuvo de caminar cuando encontró algo que no buscaba, pero deseaba ver. Caminando con lentitud, el niño llego a una agrupación de cadáveres tirados en el suelo, y en el centro de ellos, había un zombi que se movía, pero no podía levantarse, le faltaba una pierna para hacerlo.

Kariya-sensei…- dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido viendo al ahora zombi Kariya- Yo…lo siento.

Naruto elevo su espada en su mano derecha, viendo la forma de Kariya. El hombre tenía piel gris, ojos rojos con esclerótica negra, le faltaba una pierna y en su pecho, había un gran hueco, prueba de que los zombis lo devoraron hasta que se convirtió en uno.

La mano que sostenía la espada de Naruto comenzó a temblar, mientras que el niño miraba el rostro muerto del hombre que consideraba como su segundo padre. Sin que Naruto lo supiera, lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Naruto comenzó a recordar cómo se encontró con ese hombre por primera vez. Como Kariya lo invito a practicar Kendou, y que acepto porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Como lo adiestro con paciencia y pulió sus defectos, hasta que se convirtió en un prodigio en el Kendou. Como Kariya lo busco cada día para entrenar, a pesar de su resistencia en un principio.

Naruto soltó la espada en su mano izquierda y sujeto el mango de su otra espada con ambas manos, temblando levemente mientras escuchaba los gruñidos de su sensei.

Mas gruñidos comenzaron a llenar el área, y Naruto no era consiente de ese hecho, estaba más concentrado en mirar el rostro de su sensei mientras lloraba de dolor. Cuatro seres estaban en su espalda, y cuando Naruto noto ese hecho, solo pudo abrir ampliamente los ojos mientras escuchaba un fuerte disparo, luego de eso, algo paso rápidamente sus costados.

Detrás de Naruto, había cuatro muertos vivientes. Pero ellos cayeron lentamente al suelo, con sangre saliendo de sus cabezas producto de un agujero en ellas.

Naruto miro incrédulo eso las muertes de los zombis, para luego escuchar una voz en su espalda.

Ese tipo, Kariya…- era una voz gruesa, y seguido de esa voz, se escuchó el chasquido de un encendedor- Debió ser muy importante para ti, mocoso.

Volteando su rostro para ver al culpable del disparo, Naruto pudo ver a un gran hombre con una chaqueta negra de cuero con una camiseta naranja debajo de ella, pantalones negros con una funda para su arma en la pierna derecha, junto con botas negras. Sus ojos estaban detrás de unos lentes negros, pero en ellos habia una mirada afilada y tranquila. En su rostro, habían unas cuantas cicatrices y en su boca, un cigarrillo que humeaba. En las manos del hombre había dos cosas. En su mano derecha había una escopeta recortada y en la izquierda un encendedor.

El hombre guardo su encendedor y miro al niño con una mirada tranquila, dicha mirada cambio a una de diversión cuando lo vio secar rápidamente sus lágrimas para volver a tomar sus espadas y tensarse.

No debes ponerte nervioso, no he venido a lastimarte…- dijo mientras reía un poco, pero su risa se convirtió en un pequeño suspiro cuando vio como el niño aún seguía tenso- Si viniera a lastimarte, ¿porque te salvaría?

Naruto miro al hombre con seriedad mientras dejaba su posición de combate, causando que dicho hombre sonriera levemente.

¿Tu nombre?- pregunto el desconocido mientras se acercaba para verlo mejor, notando la sangre seca en su ropa.

…Naruto…- respondió el niño rubio mientras que el desconocido asistía- ¿El tuyo…?

Shishigō Kairi.- dijo el hombre mientras enfundaba su arma y extendía su mano, con la esperanza de estrecharla con la del niño- Un placer conocerte, Naruto.

¿Qué haces aquí, Shishigou-san…?- pregunto Naruto en un tono serio mientras que con algo de curiosidad extendía su mano y la estrechaba con la del hombre mayor.

Vine a buscar a un tal George Berni, es un encargado de un orfanato…- dijo Kairi mientras Naruto asistía con la cabeza- Pero viéndolos a ellos…- el hombre mayor enfoco su vista en los muertos en el suelo y a sus alrededores- Parece que llegue tarde…

George está muerto.- dijo Naruto, para que Kairi lo mirara algo impresionado.

Tú…- dijo algo dudoso, sin creer lo que el mocoso le estaba diciendo- ¿Tú lo mataste?

No, lo que causo su muerte fueron los muertos…yo solo acelere el proceso.- respondió con tranquilidad, causando que Kairi abriera levemente sus ojos detrás de sus lentes.

Ya veo…- contesto aun en su estado dudoso.

El niño frente a sus ojos no era normal, eso era algo obvio a los ojos de Kairi. Además estaban esas espadas, solo las había visto en libros y pergaminos. Las espadas Kanshou y Bakuya, creadas por el herrero chino Gān Jiàng. Esas espadas fueron perdidas hace mucho tiempo, ahora mismo solo era posible verlas en libros e historias, por lo que era imposible de que un niño cualquiera tuviera esas espadas.

Kairi estuvo siguiendo al niño por un tiempo, y vio como las espadas actuaban. La forma en que corto las cabezas de los muertos fue limpia y rápida, por lo tanto, las espadas eran unas imitaciones muy buenas.

Tú… ¿tienes padres o alguien con quien quedarte…?- pregunto con algo de duda mientras que Naruto oscurecía su mirada.

Mi padre murió hace poco…- contesto con seriedad mientras que Kairi suavizaba su mirada- Mi madre igual…- Kairi frunció un poco el ceño.

No queda de otra…- dijo Shishigou en un suspiro mientras se acercaba a Naruto y extendía su mano- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

… ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras era observado por Kairi.

No tienes a nadie con quien quedarte…y la poca conciencia que me queda no me dejaría tranquilo si dejara a un niño a su suerte.- respondió el hombre con un pequeño suspiro.

…Bien…iré contigo- Kairi sonrió levemente al escuchar esas palabras.

Pero antes de irnos debemos acabar con un buen número de muertos.- Kairi sacó su arma y arrojo su cigarrillo- Si no, no nos pagaran.

Bien.- Naruto hizo aparecer a Kanshou y Bakuya en sus manos, obteniendo una mirada divertida de Kairi- Cuando salgamos, quiero que me ayudes con algo.

¿Con que, mocoso?- pregunto Kairi mientras que Naruto y el comenzaban a caminar.

Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar información de Uzumaki Kushina.- muchos zombis comenzaron a venir delante de ellos, y Naruto hizo aparecer muchas espadas Yin y Yang en su espalda, que levitaban en el aire.

Ohhh…- Kairi miro con curiosidad las espadas en el aire, y luego, todas las armas se dirigieron girando en círculos rápidamente hacia los zombis, decapitándolos y causándoles la muerte instantánea- De acuerdo, te ayudare a encontrar información de Uzumaki Kushina.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Kairi cumplió su promesa, y lo ayudo a encontrar información sobre su madre, justo lo que Naruto buscaba, con una foto de ella para su felicidad.

Kushina era una mujer hermosa en la mente de Naruto. Ese pelo rojo oscuro lo cautivaba, junto con esos ojos violetas y rostro hermoso con piel blanca. Para Naruto, su madre siempre sería la más hermosa de todas las mujeres. Y por su pelo rojo oscuro, decidió vestir con ese color en su honor.

Fue sencillo buscar información de su madre con la ayuda de Kairi, solo se necesitó usar algo de magia con una agente del gobierno y buscar en la base de datos.

Lo único que encontraron fue que ella vivió su vida en Japón, se casó con su padre y murió en el país. Su muerte se debía a un asesinato, sin encontrar al asesino. No había información muy referente sobre ella, solo sus datos físicos e informes escolares. Pero fue suficiente para Naruto.

Naruto también aprovecho para buscar información de su padre, y lo único referente que encontró en Japón fue de un extranjero llamado Uther Pendragon.

Luego de salir del pueblo infestado de muertos, Kairi llevo a Naruto a su base en Japón, y ahí comenzó a conocer al mocoso. Naruto fue sincero y le conto todo sobre él, incluso le hablo sobre su Sacred Gear, lo poco que sabía de él, pero era algo. Kairi demostró ser muy curioso sobre el Arte Sagrado de Naruto, por lo que decidió ayudarle a desarrollarlo y descubrir cosas muy útiles de él.

Aparentemente, el Sacred Gear de Naruto le permitía analizar la composición estructural de los objetos, y entender sus propiedades físicas y químicas. Una vez hecho eso, Naruto tiene la capacidad de incrementar las capacidades de los objetos, mejorándolos tanto en durabilidad, ataque, defensa, dependiendo que objeto sea. Pero esa no era la verdadera capacidad del Sacred Gear, sino transformar el mana de Naruto en material para componer y diseñar cualquier objeto imaginado por este, sin importar que fuera sagrado o demoniaco. Esta fue una técnica o base que Naruto denomino como "Proyeccion". La imaginación de Naruto lleva un rol importante en la creación de los objetos, porque mientras Naruto mejor pueda "dibujar" el objeto en su mente, más estable será su resultado. De esta manera, Naruto no solo puede hacer una simple copia del objeto, sino que puede calcarla mentalmente, proceso que denominó como "Trazado" (Trace ON), de manera que puede ver no solo la composición del objeto en sí, sino además el alma de esta, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Naruto divide la producción de las armas en seis pasos:

1\. Identifica la idea de creación

2\. Define su estructura básica.

3\. Duplica los materiales de construcción.

4\. Imita las técnicas de producción.

5\. Imagina como se fortalecería el arma al sumar experiencias en combate.

6\. Imagina como sería el arma al haber pasado los años desde su creación original hasta la actualidad.

Es precisamente este "paso extra" de Naruto (en concreto del 4 al 6), el que hace posible para él en primer lugar, crear objetos ordinarios increíblemente estables que pueden permanecer en este mundo por una infinidad de tiempo después de su creación. Y en segundo lugar, le permite recrear objetos místicos como Armas Sagradas y Demoniacas, puede crear una copia tan fiel que incluso su poder mágico y habilidades especiales que posean pueden ser utilizadas con una igualdad comparable al arma original.

Aunque para crear armas legendarias, tanto sagradas como demoniacas, Naruto necesitaba poseer la fuerza necesaria para esgrimirlas. Y Naruto no podía crear seres vivos. Por lo tanto, objetos que tuvieran un alma dentro como algunos Sacred Gear eran casi imposibles de replicar. Casi era la palabra.

En pocas palabras, el Sacred Gear de Naruto era una forja ilimitada de armas que podía crear copias de objetos y armas, sin importar que fueran sagradas, demoniacas, creadas por dioses o demonios. Una verdadera forja de la imitación.

Naruto estaba desarrollando su Balance Breaker, pero le faltaban unas cosas para poder completarlo.

Desde que se fue con Shishigou, Naruto estuvo entrenándose y viajando por el mundo con el hombre, almacenando cada arma que veía y leía en su almacén de armas mental. Naruto pudo ver una gran cantidad de armas famosas y muy poderosas en sus viajes, siendo cinco de ellas las más destacables, las demás solo eran grupos de armas sin nombre con ascendencia medieval, japonés, hindi, babilónico y europeo. Esos eran los lugares por los que Naruto había viajado desde que conoció a Kairi, y con la ayuda del hombre, Naruto pudo conocer y entrenar los diferentes estilos de lucha para manejar su gran grupo de armas. Su entrenamiento fue tanto que ahora estaba seguro de que podría hacer proezas que muchos humanos no podrían. Su entrenamiento consistió en ejercitar su cuerpo hasta el agotamiento y su control de mana, para no gastar tanto en crear sus armas, y poder usarlo para diferentes usos, como por ejemplo, acumular una gran cantidad de mana en alguna parte de su cuerpo y liberarla instantáneamente, aumentando su rendimiento físico y fuerza.

En paisaje desértico rodeado de arena, Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad, solo con una gran capa blanca pálida cubriendo su cuerpo. En su espalda, había una gran vara cubierta por una tela. Debajo de la capa, su ropa consistía en una camiseta negra con mangas largas de color rojo oscuro con unos pantalones negros con correas en los muslos, y otro par de correas en las piernas. Viste botas con placas metálicas negras, que parecen estar unidas a sus pantalones y unos guantes negros con nudillos de metal. Ahora con 14 años, Naruto se había convertido en un chico alto, de 1.68, con un físico musculoso y marcado para su edad, con su cabello rubio dorado en un estilo despeinado y algo puntiagudo.

Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad por el desértico paisaje, con un destino en especial.

Igual que Kairi, se había convertido en un mercenario, solo que había ganado un apodo por el uso especial de su arco. Su arco era el arma que más había cambiado, ya que era una imitación, pero no era el clásico Yumi japonés, sino un gran arco europeo tan largo como él. Su estilo de Kyudou fue remplazado por el tradicional método europeo de tiro con arco, eso fue otra de las cosas que Naruto decidió cambiar.

Gracias a su uso experto de arco, fue conocido como Archer por el mundo sobrenatural, un buen mercenario con una gran reputación.

Pero aun así, era temido por el mundo como un asesino para algunos. Se debía a que para conseguir las armas que cargaba en su espacio mental, tuvo que matar a muchas personas, hombres, mujeres, cada uno de ellos con ambiciones y objetivos, tal vez no muy buenos, pero eran personas. Cada batalla que peleo acabo matando a sus enemigos, sin retroceder ni un momento, sin ganar nada ni una vez.

Naruto continúo caminando hasta que llego hasta un gran templo en medio del desierto. Caminando hasta entrar por la grieta en la pared, Naruto miro con curiosidad las diferentes esfinges a su alrededor. Esas esfinges lo miraban atentamente, siguiéndolo con los ojos cada uno de sus movimientos.

Llegando a unos pilares rotos, Naruto se sentó sobre uno de ellos para cruzarse de brazos y cerrar sus ojos azules.

Veo que estas aburrido…- dijo una voz divertida mientras Naruto permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Veo que eres un sabelotodo, ooh poderoso señor del cielo.- respondió Naruto con un poco de sarcasmo mientras alguien salía de la oscuridad del templo.

Era un hombre alto con largo cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules oscuro. Su piel era muy bronceada, más que la de Naruto. Su ropa consistía en una larga túnica blanca con detalles dorados, junto a unas pulseras de oro en sus muñecas. En sus ojos, había una mirada tranquila y curiosa mientras observaba atentamente al niño.

Horus, el dios del cielo, la caza y de la guerra en la mitología egipcia.

¿Tú eres Archer…?- pregunto Horus con curiosidad mientras que Naruto elevaba una ceja- No es una sorpresa considerando que nadie sobrevivió a tus encuentros…

Además de que nadie estuvo consiente de mi presencia hasta que tuvieron una flecha en su corazón o cabeza…- respondió Naruto con un bufido mientras que Horus soltaba una risita- Como sea, Horus… Shishigou dijo que alguien encargo una misión, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras tú.

Si…esto es algo nuevo para mí…- Horus miro algo avergonzado al arquero, pero luego su expresión cambio a una seria- ¿Crees poder hacer lo que te tengo encargado?

Depende si la recompensa es cierta…- respondió rápidamente Naruto, causando que Horus llevara una de sus manos hacia su rostro- ¿Es cierto?… ¿Uno de tus ojos por un trabajo?

Si…es cierto.- Horus sonrió con algo de diversión al ver el rostro incrédulo de Naruto- Si completas este trabajo, ganas mi ojo.

La recompensa es demasiado grande…- una mirada de seriedad se propago por el rostro de Naruto- ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú?

Porque la persona a la que debes matar es demasiado importante para mí.- los ojos de Horus dejaron de ser divertidos para mostrarse serios y melancólicos- Ese hombre es hijo de mi tío…

¿Seth?- dijo Naruto algo incrédulo, totalmente asombrado de que el dios del desierto tuviera un hijo- Creí que Seth no podía tener hijos por órdenes de Ra.

El desobedeció esas órdenes luego de milenios de espera.- respondió Horus con una expresión compasiva- Su nombre es Semu, y debería tener 19 años…yo crie a ese hombre desde niño…- dijo mientras caminaba unos pasos y se sentaba en un pilar destruido- Pero lamentablemente ha dejado mi sendero para caminar por el suyo…un sendero no muy bueno.

Pero aun así, quieres que mate a una persona que criaste desde niño…- dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos- ¿Estás seguro? Una vez muerto, no va a poder regresar.

Si…- Horus bajo la mirada con tristeza- Mejor muerto que dejarlo continuar con sus atrocidades.

¿Qué hace para merecer la muerte?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad mientras que Horus afilaba su mirada.

Sabes que Seth es el dios del caos, ¿no?- respondió Horus mientras que Naruto asista- Solo digamos que a Semu le gusta el caos tanto o más que a su padre.

Ya veo…- Naruto asistió con la cabeza mientras que Horus sonreía- ¿Cumplirás con la recompensa?

¿Dudas de mi palabra?- pregunto el dios con una sonrisa divertida, más cuando noto la mirada que el niño le dirigió.

Eres un dios…nada te impide hacer lo que quieras…- respondió Naruto en un tono seco mientras que Horus suspiraba.

Te daré un adelanto…- Horus sonrió mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su ojo derecho, y colocándola alrededor de la cuenca, arranco su ojo sin dolor alguno, y al hacerlo, extendió su mano para mostrárselo al niño.

Está bien…- dijo Naruto con un asentimiento- Cumpliré con mi parte del trato…- Naruto volteo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de un hecho muy importante. Volteando levemente su rostro, Naruto se negó a mirar los ojos del dios mientras preguntaba-…. ¿Dónde está Semu?

…Está cerca de la Esfinge de Guiza…- respondió el dios con una gota en su nuca y una sonrisa divertida.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Naruto volteo para comenzar a caminar hacia la grieta por donde entro al templo, con el objetivo de encontrar al infame hijo del dios del desierto.

 **Tiempo después**

Muy pocas personas sabían un hecho importante de las armas usadas por los héroes y seres antiguos. Lo que no sabían era que esas armas aun perduraban, y que tenían poderes especiales, siendo una manifestación del espíritu de su antiguo portador, un **Noble Phantasm** o **Hōgu** ("Tesoro Heroico"). Esos tesoros heroicos tenían cualidades especiales que fueron usadas por sus portadores anteriores, y muchas armas importantes en la historia fueron y siguen siendo tesoros heroicos, como la famosa Excalibur del rey Arthur, o Durandal del Roland, uno de los paladines de Carlomagno, incluso sus amadas Kanshou y Bakuya eran **Noble Phantasm** con sus propiedades especiales.

Este hecho fue uno que Naruto descubrió poco después de ver una de las armas que ahora portaba. Y fue explotado de muchas maneras por él, ya que, muchas de las armas en su mente eran tesoros heroicos. La manera en que las portaba era usándolos como proyectiles, ya que cuando un Tesoro Heroico se rompe, se convierte en un **Broken Phantasm** ("Fantasma Roto"), y libera todo su poder y potencia en forma de explosión, mientras más poderoso sea, más potente será el resultado.

Desde lo alto de una gran pirámide, Naruto veía el paisaje desértico con seriedad en su rostro, tomando la punta del bastón en su espalda, lo saco para mirar con ayuda de unos binoculares el paisaje de arena.

Gracias a sus ojos entrenados, podía ver los cuerpos bajo la arena, gente muerta de diferentes maneras, pero todos coincidían en que fueron aplastados por la gran masa de arena.

" _Él es un semidiós…y sus poderes…"_ \- Naruto recordó las palabras de Horus sobre el poder de Semu antes de irse del templo- _"Control de la arena…armas de arena…algunos conocimientos en magia…esta pelea será difícil…"_ \- pensaba Naruto mientras chasqueaba la lengua, pero luego apretó el bastón envuelto en su mano.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Naruto salto de la pirámide para comenzar a deslizarse por ella, mirando todo el tiempo al frente, donde alguien lo estaba observando un una mano en su cintura y con la otra sosteniendo un báculo con la cabeza de Seth en el.

Al tocar el suelo de arena, Naruto camino con tranquilidad mientras observaba su entorno.

Arena por todos lados, una pirámide detrás de él, junto con otras dos a sus lados, un total de tres pirámides. La gran estatua de esfinge a una buena distancia. Y un templo delante de sus ojos donde alguien estaba de pie en el techo observándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Semu tenía la aparecía de un hombre joven y alto, piel muy bronceada, corto cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Su ropa consistía en una armadura ligera de cuero negro, siendo un peto sin mangas, unos guanteletes y brazales, junto a unas botas y con pantalones cortos. En la espalda del semidiós, había un escudo negro, de un negro igual al de su báculo, que ahora Naruto noto que tenía una punta de lanza en su extremo inferior.

Ohhh, ¿no estás perdido, niño?- pregunto Semu con una sonrisa mientras que Naruto lo observaba atentamente.

Retirando la tela que cubría su bastón, Naruto mostro una gran lanza roja como la sangre, con diferentes tipos de inscripciones en ella y una punta de hierro en su extremo inferior. El humano balanceo un poco su lanza para luego clavarla en el suelo, luego de hacer eso, extendió su mano izquierda mientras que en un brillo azul se formaba su preciado arco.

Apuntando hacia Semu, Naruto extendió su mano derecha, creando una espada larga y se colocó en posición de disparo, y mientras hacía eso, su espada se fue convirtiendo en una extraña pero letal flecha.

Semu observo con curiosidad eso, pero luego abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido cuando el niño disparo con una gran velocidad y potencia. Tomando rápidamente su escudo, el semidiós lo lanzo con dirección a la flecha, y cuando ambos impactaron, se creó una mini explosión.

Naruto creo otra espada en su mano, y luego noto que del humo de la explosión grandes proyectiles de arena con forma de esferas con picos en ella del tamaño de un auto comenzaron a salir, todas en dirección a Naruto que chasqueo la lengua.

Cuando los proyectiles de arena impactaron, se creó una enorme explosión de arena, y pocos milisegundos después, Naruto salió de la arena saltando en el aire, y cuando aterrizo, noto que Semu también estaba en el suelo con su báculo en manos.

¡Te arrepentirás por tratar de desafiarme!- grito Semu mientras comenzaba a girar su báculo en círculos, y luego golpeo el extremo de su arma en el suelo arenoso, haciendo que la arena se moviera y creando una gran ola arenosa que se dirigía hacia Naruto.

Pero el humano salto muy alto, causando que la arena a su alrededor volara, y pudiendo evitar la gran ola arenosa antes de que llegara a él, y en el aire, creo otra espada que coloco en su arco, transformándola en una flecha. Al disparar su flecha, Semu balanceo su báculo para golpearlo en la arena, causando que esta se levantara y formara una cúpula a su alrededor, protegiéndolo de la explosión que se formó cuando la flecha impacto en la arena.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua. Esa arena estaba infundida en energía divina, por lo tanto, era muy diferente a la normal. Lo que estaba disparando eran Tesoros Heroicos de menor rango, pero no lograban perforar la protección de arena que Semu poseía. Por lo visto, tenía que elevar su nivel de Tesoros Heroicos.

Pero Naruto dejo de pensar cuando noto que fue cubierto por una sombra, y al mirar al cielo, noto que arena lo cubría. Ahora mismo, él y Semu estaban encerrados en una pequeña cúpula de arena.

Pelear a distancia no es divertido.- dijo Semu con una sonrisa mientras hacía girar su báculo, acercándose a Naruto- ¡Luchemos como unos verdaderos guerreros!

Mhn…- Naruto sonrió levemente ante lo dicho por el semidiós, para luego susurrar unas palabras- **Trace On** …

En un brillo azulado, sus preferidas Kanshou y Bakuya aparecieron, justo a tiempo para elevarlas y bloquear un golpe de Semu. Luego de bloquear el golpe, Naruto se agacho para entregar una fuerte patada al semidiós, que bloqueo con su báculo, pero al hacerlo, se movió para tratar de volver a golpear al humano, pero Naruto retrocedió haciendo una voltereta y evadiendo el golpe. Mientras que Naruto estaba en el aire haciendo su voltereta, Semu rápidamente se dirigió hacia él, muy rápido, y teniendo su báculo en alto, y le entrego un golpe que Naruto bloqueo con sus espadas, la fuerza que ambos mostraron fue tanta que al chocar se creó una pequeña onda expansiva. Luego de bloquear el golpe, el humano le entrego una estocada con Kanshou, que Semu bloqueo, para tener que bloquear otra estocada de Bakuya, pero Semu retrocedió, siendo seguido por Naruto, y luego el semidiós entrego una rápida serie de golpes y estocadas que fueron bloqueadas por el humano, pero por su fuerza fue obligado a retroceder, y al hacerlo, Semu salto con su báculo en alto, y le entrego un fuerte golpe al humano, que Naruto bloqueo con sus dos espadas, pero causo que se hundiera en la arena y que esta volara. Mientras estaba bloqueando el golpe, Naruto dio un pequeño empujón con sus espadas, y le entrego una fuerte patada a Semu, que el semidiós logro bloquear con su báculo, pero al hacerlo fue elevado más en el aire, pero Semu tomo el extremo de su báculo y trato de golpear a Naruto con la cabeza de Seth, golpe que Naruto evadió retrocediendo y haciendo una voltereta para atrás. Ambos seres permanecieron viéndose y en su distancia, uno con seriedad y el otro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eres bueno…para ser un humano.- dijo con diversión mientras que Naruto- Si esto sigue así, tal vez no salga bien.

¿Qué pasa? Por lo que entendí, no es propio tuyo evaluar la situación…- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, causando que Semu frunciera el ceño- Horus me dijo un par de cosas de ti…al verte comprobó esas cosas…- los ojos de Naruto ganaron un brillo divertido, mientras que Semu apretaba su arma al escuchar el nombre de la persona que lo cuido- Eres solo un chacal furioso que le gusta pelear.

Ya me decidí…- dijo Semu con seriedad mientras desaparecía- ¡Voy a matarte!

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando Semu apareció a su lado, y pudo agacharse para esquivar una estocada de la punta de lanza del báculo del semidiós. Lo siguiente que provino del semidiós fue una fuerte patada, que Naruto pudo bloquear con sus espadas, pero fue obligado a retroceder por su fuerza. Seth volvió a aparecer delante de Naruto, y comenzó a enviar golpes y estocadas con su báculo que Naruto bloqueaba con un poco de esfuerzo, pero humano decidió contratacar cuando encontró una abertura en el combo de ataques de Semu, y en su contrataque, envió su propio golpe con Kanshou que el semidiós pudo bloquear, pero él tuvo que estar listo para bloquear otro golpe de Bakuya, y lo siguiente que provino fue una patada del humano.

En la distancia, Horus observaba la pelea detrás de la cúpula gracias a su ojo especial. Desde que inicio la pelea había colocado una barrera para evitar a los humanos curiosos, y ahora estaba observando el encuentro gracias a su peculiar visión. Su ojo no era normal, tenía una increíble vista que era comparable a los rayos X, capaz de ver incluso a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Por esa razón le era sencillo ver a través de la cúpula de arena que Semu creo.

La pelea iba igualada por lo que Horus podía observar, ambos estaban casi iguales, y dicha pelea se estaba alargando más de lo usual. Eso era increíble teniendo en cuenta que Archer era solo un simple humano, peleando contra un semidiós de la escala de Semu. Horus dejo de pensar cuando noto uno de los movimientos de Semu.

El hijo de Seth esquivo una gran cortada de ambas espadas Yin y Yang, y al esquivarlo, movió su cuerpo para entregarle una gran patada al humano, que causo que sus armas se agrietaran. El semidiós no perdió tiempo y comenzó a girar su arma, causando que la arena comenzara a moverse y se elevara tomando la forma de múltiples tentáculos, que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Naruto, pero un círculo mágico color azul apareció frente al humano, y de ese círculo, salió un gran chorro de agua que impacto de lleno en los tentáculos de arena, deteniendo su avance. Cuando el círculo mágico se desvaneció, se mostró a Naruto con su arco en manos, apuntando con una flecha a Semu.

En menos de un segundo, Naruto disparo su flecha, que voló velozmente y atravesó por los lados a los tentáculos, rompiéndolos por su potencia. Semu miro eso con asombro mientras elevaba su báculo y la arena se comenzaba a reunir a su alrededor, creando un gran escudo improvisado. Cuando la flecha impacto, creo una gran explosión que levanto una nube de humo en la zona de impacto. Cuando el humo se desvaneció, mostro a Semu con una mueca de esfuerzo mientras algo de sangre bajaba por su brazo.

Naruto sonrío al ver eso. Ahora mismo, mirando su entorno, Naruto vio cómo su lanza estaba a unos metros de distancia. Por lo que trazo un plan para derrotar al semidiós de una buena vez.

" _El agua hace blanda a la arena…por lo tanto"_ \- pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa mientras observaba los movimientos de Semu.

Al ver su arma rota, Semu la arrojó al suelo y observo con ira al humano. Luego de eso, mucha arena comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor, y la cúpula a su alrededor se fue agrandando mucho. Naruto creo una flecha en especial en su mano, una flecha que lo ayudaría a acabar con la arena. La arena termino de reunirse, y Semu estaba detrás de un gran tsunami de arena, que comenzó a dirigirse hacia Naruto, pero el humano coloco su arma en su arco y susurro unas palabras.

Oh, Varuna, se mi fuerza… **Varunastra** …- susurro mientras que la flecha brillaba en color azul.

Lanzando el astra, este se dirigió hacia el centro del tsunami de arena como un misil azul, y al golpearlo, exploto en una gran ola de agua que suprimió el tsunami. Pero ahí no termino Naruto, porque en su mano creo una extraña espada negra ("Hrunting de Fate"), y colocándola en su arco, la espada cambio de forma a una extraña flecha que brillaba en rojo mientras que Naruto grito unas palabras y la disparo, causando que la arena a su alrededor volara por su gran fuerza.

¡ **Hrunting**!- grito Naruto mientras que la arena volaba y la flecha volaba velozmente hacia la ola de arena tomando la forma de un misil rojo, rompiendo la arena y pasando por ella.

Semu observo ese misil rojo dirigirse hacia el con precaución, pero luego sonrío levemente mientras saltaba en el aire, pero observo con incredulidad como el misil cambio de dirección y siguió su rastro, elevándose en el aire y volando rápidamente hacia el semidiós.

La flecha roja impacto en Semu, creando una enorme explosión que sacudió el área.

La cúpula de arena poco a poco comenzó a caerse, mientras que Naruto empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el semidiós. Ahí lo vio, levantándose con lentitud mientras que sangraba profundamente por las diferentes heridas en su cuerpo.

¿Cómo es posible…?- susurro Semu incrédulo, causando que Naruto se detuviera- ¿Cómo es posible que la flecha cambiara su dirección?

Hrunting puede oler y rastrear la sangre…- respondió Naruto con tranquilidad mientras que Semu fruncía el ceño- Desde el momento que sangraste, quedaste marcado por ella.

No voy a permitir que me mates…- dijo Semu mientras que creaba un círculo mágico frente a él- No voy a perder ante nadie…ni ante ti…ni ante Horus…

Ya lo veremos.- contesto Naruto mientras que comenzaba a correr, viendo como del círculo mágico salían proyectiles de fuego.

Naruto esquivo hábilmente los proyectiles mágicos mientras que corría, con su mano, tomo su lanza y continúo su camino, causando que Semu creara un escudo mágico, pero Naruto no se detuvo, causando que el semidiós sonriera.

Cuando Naruto llego, Semu abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver como el niño atravesaba sin esfuerzo su escudo mágico con su lanza y la clavaba profundamente en su pecho, justo en su corazón, haciendo que el hombre escupiera sangre.

¿Qué…?- dijo Semu incrédulo.

 **Gáe Dearg**.- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad- Esta es una lanza demoniaca. Hace que las defensas hechas a base de magia o energía demoniaca sean inútiles. No importa qué clase de defensa magia portes, Gáe Dearg la pasara.

Hundiendo más su lanza, Semu escupió sangre mientras que Naruto observaba con tranquilidad eso.

Creo que ya es suficiente.- dijo la voz de Horus en un tono tranquilo mientras que Naruto retiraba su lanza, causando que Semu escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo.

Horus.- dijo Naruto mientras que el dios aparecía a su lado, con un parche en su ojo derecho.

Viejo…- susurro Semu con irritación mientras que escupía un chorro de sangre.

Has hecho un buen trabajo, Archer.- dijo el dios mientras que Naruto asista con la cabeza- Ahora, déjame hablar con Semu.

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos para darles espacio al semidiós y al dios, pero permaneció cerca para oír lo que dirían.

Así que tú le encargase matarme…- esa afirmación provino de parte de Semu, que miraba a su tío con ira en sus ojos.

Si.- respondió Horus mientras se agachaba para estar al lado del semidiós- Era lo mejor…de lo contrario, hubieras seguido causando más destrucción y matanza a tu propio pueblo.

Ellos nunca fueron mi pueblo…- contesto Semu débilmente mientras miraba el cielo azul con cansancio- Viejo…ellos nunca fueron nada para mi…solo un grupo de gente que solo se quedó mirando cuando arrojaron a mi padre al desierto.

El Duat te espera, Semu…- dijo Horus mientras que poco a poco, el brillo en los ojos del semidiós iba desapareciendo- Ten un buen viaje.

Viejo…- susurro Semu con cansancio mientras elevaba débilmente su mano, que fue capturada inmediatamente por el dios- Yo…

Pero Semu no pudo terminar de hablar, porque sus ojos perdieron la vida en ellos y su mano cayo, siendo sostenida aun por Horus.

Ya acabo.- dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Horus, que aun permanecía sosteniendo la mano de Semu- Si sirve de algo…lo lamento.

Descuida, Archer.- dijo Horus soltando suavemente la mano del hombre al que vio como un hijo- Era lo mejor…- el dios mirando el báculo roto en el suelo, y tomándolo en sus manos- Yo le entregue esto.

Ya veo.- dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos- **Trace On** …- en las manos de Naruto, un báculo idéntico al de Semu apareció, causando que Horus abriera sus ojos sorprendido. Con el arma del semidiós en mano, Naruto camino para extenderla al dios-Naruto…- dijo el niño, causando que Horus lo mirara asombrado mientras que tomaba el báculo- Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto…Gracias.- Horus sonrío mientras colocaba el báculo en su espalda, luego extendió una de sus manos, mostrándole al niño su ojo, que estaba en un contenedor con liquido verde dentro- Aquí está la recompensa.- el niño tomo suavemente el contenedor, observando con una mirada analítica e impresionada el ojo del dios- ¿Qué harás con él?

Trasplantármelo…- dijo rápidamente, causando que Horus lo observara levemente impresionado- He escuchado que el ojo de Horus aumenta la vista y protege al usuario de los males oculares, ¿es cierto?

Si…-contesto Horus asistiendo con la cabeza- Mi ojo es uno de los amuletos más fuertes de todo Egipto. Pero como solo tienes uno, tendrás la mitad de su poder…sumándole al hecho de que eres humano...- Naruto continuo mirando el ojo en su mano sin importarle las palabras de Horus- Creo que sabes el hecho de que no puedes trasplantar ese ojo como si fuera algo normal ¿Tienes a alguien para hacer el trasplante correctamente?

Se de alguien que podría trasplantar el ojo de un dios a un humano sin muchas dificultades…- dijo Naruto mientras que Horus lo observaba con curiosidad- Esta en Grecia, su nombre es Asclepio.

Asclepio…el dios de la medicina de los griegos…- dijo Horus con reconocimiento, mientras que Naruto asistía con la cabeza- Has hecho un buen trabajo Naruto, por esa razón, déjame bendecirte.

Tu bendición…- dijo Naruto asombrado.

Tener mi ojo te dará una gran vista…si le sumas a que tienes mi bendición en ti, causaría una combinación poderosa.- respondió Horus con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

Yo…Gracias…- contesto Naruto algo dudoso y avergonzado por ser tratado tan bien por un desconocido.

No te preocupes, Naruto.- Horus se acercó al niño y coloco una de sus manos en su cabeza, acariciando levemente su cabello, causando que Naruto se sonrojara levemente.

No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanto cariño de alguien. Y que Horus acariciara su cabello con un padre se sentía bien. Era casi como Kiritsugu.

Necesitas descansar, y yo necesito enterrar a Semu…- dijo Horus con una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro- Ven conmigo a mi templo. Descansa por una noche y luego podrás irte a Grecia.

Está bien, Horus.- respondió Naruto mientras observaba como Horus caminaba hasta el cuerpo de Semu para cargarlo en sus brazos y comenzar a caminar. Naruto siguió al dios poco después de eso.

 **Tiempo después**

Las horas habían pasado desde que Naruto mato a Semu, y ahora mismo, el humano se encontraba en el templo privado de Horus. Era de noche, y Naruto estaba viendo las estrellas en el cielo. Eso era algo que hacía antes con Kiritsugu.

 **Mini Flash Back**

En la residencia Emiya, Kiritsugu estaba sentado en el jardín observando las estrellas con su hijo adoptivo a su lado. Naruto se encontraba al lado de Kiritsugu con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos, escuchando como su padre hablaba en un tono cansado.

He cometido muchos errores. Varias veces en pos de encontrar la justicia.- dijo Kiritsugu mientras que Naruto escuchaba atentamente- Siempre trate de enmendar las cosas que hice. Pero al final siempre acaban empeorando. Y por eso…siempre buscaba el camino fácil, que de alguna manera ocurriera un milagro. Persiguiendo la luna oculta entre las nubes. En un viaje a través de la oscura noche.

Hablas como si fueras un viejo, Kiritsugu.- dijo Naruto mientras que pequeñas lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos- Deja de decir tonterías sobre la oscura noche. Incluso así…las estrellas siempre estarán brillando…y nos guiaran en la oscura noche.

Ya veo.- respondió Kiritsugu mientras sonreía levemente y volvía a ver las estrellas- Entonces puedo estar tranquilo.

Ambos continuaron observando las estrellas, Kiritsugu sonriendo débilmente mientras que Naruto lo hacía secándose sus lágrimas.

 **Fin del Mini Flash Back**

Las estrellas dejaron de brillar para Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora ellas no podían guiarlo en la oscura noche. Estaba perdido en un mundo de oscuridad y sin nada que lo guiara.

Una vibración provino de los pantalones de Naruto, y el humano saco de su bolsillo un objeto, que brillo en azul, y luego se transformó en un holograma de Shishigou.

Shishigou.- saludo Naruto mientras que el hombre asistía con la cabeza fumando un cigarrillo.

Naruto.- su saludo fue correspondido con un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del hombre mayor- ¿Has terminado?

Hai.- respondió el niño- La recompensa era cierta. Ahora tengo el ojo de Horus.

Entonces si era de verdad.- dijo el hombre algo asombrado- Nunca hubiera pensado que el anciano que nos contrato era Horus.- luego de decir esas palabras, el hombre exhalo humo y miro a Naruto con curiosidad- ¿Dónde te diriges ahora? ¿Vuelves a Japón?

No. Mañana en la mañana me dirigiré a Grecia para ver al dios de la medicina y pedirle que me trasplante el ojo.- el niño noto como Shishigou abría los ojos detrás de sus gafas.

El ojo de Horus en un arquero como tu.- dijo Kairi con un pequeño estremecimiento- No me gustaría tenerte como enemigo.

Si le sumas a que Horus me dio su bendición, me convierte en un poderoso adversario.- Shishigou abrió más sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

Desde que encontró al mocoso hace dos años siempre supo que él estaba destinado a ser poderoso en un futuro cercano. Pero ahora ya no tenía dudas. Naruto podría ser fácilmente uno de los humanos más fuertes en existir gracias a su potencial interminable y a sus múltiples armas. Y si terminaba completando su Balance Breaker, tal vez sería imparable.

Por lo que Naruto sabía, los dioses podían entregar diferentes bendiciones a los humanos para aumentar sus poderes y rasgos. La bendición de Horus consistió en aumentar su vista natural a mucho más que antes. Ahora mismo, con la bendición de Horus sobre él, Naruto estaba seguro que podría ver hasta tres kilómetros de distancia esforzándose, y no podía esperar a ver hasta que distancia podía llegar a ver cuando tenga el ojo de Horus en su cabeza.

Con la bendición de Horus sobre él, Naruto ahora podía ser un francotirador mucho mejor que antes, ahora era un francotirador de ultra-larga distancia.

Oye, mocoso.- dijo Shishigou con irritación, haciendo que Naruto recobrara el sentido- Soñaste despierto de nuevo.

S-Si…- respondió algo avergonzado- Lo siento, Shishigou.

Como sea… ¿Tienes dinero para un pasaje de avión?- pregunto el hombre mientras que Naruto asistía con la cabeza.

El niño recordaba plácidamente como Horus se ofreció a darle una esfinge para que lo llevara a Grecia, pero rechazo la oferta en base a que aparecer con un objeto del panteón egipcio dentro de Grecia lo haría acabar mal.

 **Tiempo después**

Era un paisaje invernal, nieve por todos lados, una ventisca que se movía con el viento. En ese paisaje, Naruto caminaba por la nieve, solo con su ropa casual y sin nada para cubrirlo del frio. El niño caminaba sin preocupación por el frio lugar, mirando como su aliento se hacía visible por la baja temperatura. Elevando su vista, Naruto noto como en el cielo no había nada. Era simple oscuridad, un cielo sin estrellas ni luna. Una oscura noche.

Naruto se detuvo cuando sintió dolor en su brazo derecho, y colocando su vista en él, noto como una pequeña espada salía de su brazo y manga. Luego de eso, más espadas comenzaron a salir de su brazo, causando que Naruto gritara de dolor mientras que caía en la nieve, sintiendo como muchas espadas salían de su cuerpo.

…

Naruto abrió los ojos para mirar la ventana de su avión. Levantándose levemente, el humano miro su brazo derecho y lo masajeo un poco.

" _Eso sin duda fue…"_ \- pensó Naruto con confusión- _"…mi cuerpo… estaba hecho de…"_

Pero Naruto no pudo terminar sus pensamientos cuando vio a una azafata a su lado.

Disculpe, señor…- dijo la azafata con una sonrisa amable en su rostro- Acabamos de aterrizar.

Si.- respondió Naruto mientras asentía con la cabeza algo distraído.

Al salir del avión, Naruto caminaba con normalidad en el aeropuerto de Grecia. Admitía que se sentía algo incómodo por ser el objeto de las miradas de muchas personas.

Para no atraer demasiado la atención, decidió cambiar a un estilo de ropa más casual, llevando su clásica camiseta negra con mangas largas de color rojo oscuro, pantalones vaqueros negros, y zapatillas negras con líneas rojas a los costados. Con ese conjunto de ropa, se veía como un adolescente normal. Uno muy guapo para todas las mujeres.

Caminando con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la recepción del aeropuerto, Naruto tomo un mapa y comenzó a leerlo, siendo observado atentamente por la encargada del lugar. Cuando esa mujer estaba a punto de dirigirse a hablar con él, dos personas más aparecieron.

Una de ellas era una niña que se veía de su misma edad, de cabello azul y ojos iguales. Su ropa consistía en un traje de monja tradicional, y en su rostro, había una mueca de seriedad. Para Naruto se veía muy bonita. La otra mujer era sencillamente hermosa. Siendo alta y vistiendo de monja. En la mente de Naruto, la niña era bonita, y la mujer era hermosa.

Luego de verlas por unos instantes dirigirse hacia él, Naruto volteo la mirada sacudiendo la cabeza con una mirada incrédula en su rostro y un pequeño sonrojo.

" _¡Como voy a estar pensando eso sobre unas monjas!"_ \- grito en su mente mientras que la mujer mayor caminaba con una sonrisa serena en su rostro y la niña con seriedad- _"Tranquilízate…"_ \- dijo en su mente, para luego sentir algo que lo asombro- _"¿Eso es energía santa?"_

Efectivamente, podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía santa proveniente de las monjas. Naruto nunca había sentido energía santa a ese nivel.

El niño permaneció tranquilo mientras que las monjas llegaban a su lado, y comenzaban a hablar en italiano con la mujer de la recepción. Naruto permaneció viendo su mapa, buscando un lugar en especial y manteniendo un oído atento, escuchando y entendiendo lo que las mujeres decían gracias a sus conocimientos sobre el idioma.

Luego de hablar, la mujer de la recepción se fue, dejando atrás a las monjas y al niño.

No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- dijo la mujer mayor en un tono de reproche, causando que Naruto chasqueara la lengua por ser descubierto- Es de mala educación.

Así que yo tenía razón…- respondió Naruto hablando en italiano con un pequeño, casi impredecible acento japonés. Cuando comenzó a hablar, la niña volteaba a verlo con seriedad- No son monjas normales…son exorcistas.

Nosotras somos exorcistas de la santa iglesia.- dijo la niña suavemente- ¿Quién eres tú?

…Mordred…- respondió mientras que la niña escuchaba con seriedad en su rostro, y la mujer con su sonrisa serena- Mordred Pendragon.

A Naruto no le gustaba mentir. Por lo tanto, se decidió a decir medias verdades. Era verdad que era un Pendragon, pero nunca tuvo un nombre por parte de su padre.

Pendragon…- dijo la monja mayor con algo de asombro- Nunca creí ver a uno de los tuyos aquí.

Yo ya me he presentado.- dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras que la niña estrechaba los ojos- ¿No es de mala educación no ofrecer la misma cortesía?

Mi nombre es Griselda Quarta.- se presentó Griselda con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que la niña la mirara incrédula, pero la mujer sonrió mientras que miraba los ojos de Xenovia, causando que ella se estremeciera- Preséntate.

X-Xenovia Quarta.- se presentó con un pequeño tartamudeo, causado por el miedo que su tutora proporcionaba.

Joven Mordred, ¿qué hace aquí en Grecia tan lejos de su hogar?- pregunto Griselda con una sonrisa que una madre daría, causando que Naruto se quedara viendo su rostro con un rostro de asombro- ¿Joven Mordred?

H-Hai… ¡Digo! Si.- Naruto se maldijo mentalmente por hablar en japonés cuando se suponía que solo debía hablar italiano.

No debía revelar su identidad. No quería hablar con la iglesia, porque seguramente ellos tratarían de reclutarlo o algo similar, y quería permanecer neutral por lo menos por un tiempo. Además, esa vestimenta, con esa sonrisa y apariencia le daban a Naruto una muy buena imagen de su madre Lily. Ver eso de nuevo causaba que fantasmas del pasado se posaran en su visión.

¿Hai?- dijo Xenovia con duda, sin saber que significaba esa palabra- ¿Eso que fue…?

Disculpa, tiendo a hablar mal cuando algo me pone nervioso.- los ojos de Xenovia se llenaron de reconocimiento cuando el joven anuncio que estaba nervioso. Ella lo entendía muy bien, porque a veces Griselda le daba miedo- En respuesta a su pregunta, Señora Griselda, estoy en Grecia por asuntos médicos.

¿Asuntos médicos?- dijo Griselda con confusión- Usted parece ser un joven fuerte y saludable, no veo nada malo en su salud.

Si, la Señora Griselda tiene razón, Mordred.- dijo Xenovia con un asentimiento- Parece ser joven fuerte, saludable, guapo, normal para su edad…- la joven exorcista dejo de hablar cuando sintió la mano de Griselda en su hombro, causando que ella elevara su mirada para ver a su tutora con confusión y cierto miedo- ¿Qué dije?

…- Naruto sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco por ser llamando así por una mujer tan linda como Xenovia, por lo que para no ser descortés, decidió corresponder su cumplido- Usted también se ve como una joven fuerte y hermosa, Xenovia.

La joven exorcista miro al arquero con confusión y cierto asombro por decir esas palabras. Pero algo de rojo lleno sus mejillas mientras miraba al niño frente a sus ojos.

…Ustedes dos.- dijo Griselda con una sonrisa amable y cariñosa en su rostro, que causo que los niños la miraran con algo de miedo- No es decente que dos niños se insinúen a tan corta edad.

¿Insinuar?/¿Insinuar?- repitieron los jóvenes de 14 años con confusión mientras que Griselda los miraba algo incrédula, para luego liberar un suspiro frustrado.

Xenovia, vámonos de aquí.- dijo Griselda mientras que Xenovia la miraba confundida- El Joven Mordred es mala influencia para ti.

¿Mala influencia?- repitió Naruto con indignación y una mirada en blanco.

Fue un placer conocerlo, Joven Mordred.- dijo Griselda con una sonrisa amable mientras comenzaba a caminar con Xenovia a su lado, que miraba levemente al arquero antes de voltear e irse con su tutora, pero Naruto permaneció viendo la forma de Griselda y Xenovia irse con una mirada perdida. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del rango de audición de Naruto, Griselda hablo- Debemos continuar con nuestro trabajo.

Si, Señora Griselda.- respondió Xenovia recuperando su máscara seria.

Xenovia…si alguna vez vuelves a ver al joven Mordred…ten cuidado.- advirtió Griselda mientras continuaba caminando, causando que la niña la mirara algo asombrado.

¿Hay algo malo en Mordred?- pregunto Xenovia recobrando su camino, y ambas llegaron a recoger su equipaje.

Es solo una corazonada.- respondió Griselda tomando su valija.

¿Corazonada?- repitió la niña con duda y tomando su equipaje, para luego continuar con su tutora rumbo a su trabajo.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto caminaba por las calles de la ciudad buscando un lugar en específico. Gracias al mapa que leyó, descubrió muchas cosas de la ciudad donde estaba, y supo donde se encontraba uno de los múltiples templos del dios de la medicina.

Pero Naruto no pudo continuar pensando en llegar a donde estaba el templo porque se encontró con alguien con pelo azul.

Mordred.- dijo Xenovia levemente impresionada por verlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Voy a ver a un médico.- respondió Naruto mientras que Xenovia asistía- ¿Y la señora Griselda?

Ella se encuentra hablando con alguien.- respondió la niña con un suspiro, recordando las palabras que le dijo su tutora antes de irse- Regresara en una hora…o más.

¿Una hora o más…?- pregunto Naruto incrédulo- Y te dejo aquí sola.- afirmo con seriedad- ¿No es peligroso dejar a una monja sola en un lugar que no conoce?

Se cuidarme sola.- respondió Xenovia mientras que estrechaba los ojos.

Mirando el rostro de Xenovia, Naruto noto que ella estaba aburrida, pero se esforzaba por ocultarlo en esa mascara de seriedad. Eso causo que Naruto pensara un poco en qué hacer. El también estaba aburrido. Tenía que ir al templo de Asclepio, pero ese lugar estaba a una buena distancia, y como estaban rodeados de humanos, correr a velocidad sobrehumana estaba descartado. Por lo tanto, decidió hacer algo beneficioso para ambos.

La señora Griselda podría tardar más de una hora en llegar…- dijo Naruto, obteniendo la atención de Xenovia- ¿Quieres hacer algo bueno por ambos?

Te escucho.- respondió Xenovia, causando que Naruto sonriera levemente.

Acompáñame a recorrer Atenas.- ofreció Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, que aumentó levemente cuando la vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa- Se nota que es la primera vez que estas aquí. La mía también. Por eso, acompáñame.

Xenovia se quedó observando la cara de Naruto por unos momentos, confundida y levemente interesada por lo proclamando por Naruto.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer además de esperar como una idiota por tal vez horas a que su tutora llegara. Hacer eso sería muy aburrido. Demasiado para su gusto. Además, Mordred demostraba ser un joven muy interesante. Sería divertido pasar tiempo con él.

Bien, Mordred.- respondió ella con un asentimiento- Te ayudare a recorrer Atenas.

Naruto sonrió mientras que Xenovia lo hizo, pero en menor medida.

Ambos niños de 14 años comenzaron a recorrer la hermosa ciudad de Atenas. Observando con asombro las diferentes construcciones dejadas por los antiguos griegos, y viendo las diferentes cosas que podían comprar de los vendedores de la calle.

Naruto aprovecho eso para comprarle una pulsera a Xenovia. Una pulsera de piedras verdes que pareció agradarle por la expresión en su rostro.

Para terminar su recorrido, Naruto eligió pagar unos cuantos euros y llevar a Xenovia a comer a un pequeño restaurante, donde ambos disfrutaron de una buena comida mientras hablaban amenamente.

Pero todo tenía que terminar, más de una hora había pasado, y Xenovia no quería que su tutora se enojara con ella.

Fue muy divertido, ¿no?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Xenovia asistía con la cabeza.

Si. Gracias, Mordred.- Naruto desvió la mirada para que Xenovia no viera su rostro algo agrio.

El asunto de que lo llamara Mordred durante casi todo su recorrido lo incomodo un poco. Naruto estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio como Xenovia se congelaba en su lugar. Noto que en su rostro solo había miedo escrito, junto con un toque de nervios.

Mirando en la dirección donde Xenovia miraba, Naruto pudo ver la razón de los nervios de Xenovia.

Griselda los esperaba con las manos en su cintura y con una expresión no muy feliz en su rostro. Viendo como los niños no se movían de su lugar, ella comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Xenovia…- dijo Griselda con un rostro severo- Creí haberte enseñado a ser una joven pura. Te dejo sola por unos minutos, y estas en una cita con el Joven Mordred.

" _Minutos"/"Cita…"_ \- pensaron Xenovia y Naruto respectivamente en sincronía, ambos con miradas en blanco en sus rostros.

Usted es en verdad una mala influencia Joven Mordred…- acuso con severidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Mire que corromper a jóvenes puras de la santa iglesia.

" _Eso no es muy dramático"_ \- pensó Naruto con una gota en su nuca.

La monja mayor tomo del brazo a Xenovia, y comenzó a arrastrarla, hablando sobre un "niño mala influencia" y sobre como las monjas debían permanecer puras.

Naruto vio como Xenovia se iba con algo de diversión en sus ojos, luego miro a otro lugar, y encontró lo que tanto buscaba.

Gracias sus ojos con vista sobrehumana pudo ver a la distancia el templo, causando que sonriera mientras comenzaba a correr con una velocidad normal hacia él. Luego de unos segundos corriendo por las calles deshabitadas de la ciudad, Naruto llego al templo.

" _Fase uno del plan…completa…"_ \- pensó Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza- _"Ahora fase dos, y la más importante…"_ \- Naruto pensó en algo muy importante, algo que tenía en duda desde hace tiempo- _"… ¿Cómo lo invoco?"_

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo invocar al dios de la medicina. Eso fue algo que pensó por todo el camino de Egipto hasta Grecia. Por su mente pasaban las ideas de rezar su nombre, pero eso iba en contra de su yo antiguo. El simple hecho de rezar o rogar sería un gran golpe al orgullo de cualquiera.

" _Deje mi orgullo hace mucho tiempo"_ \- pensó Naruto con seriedad en sus ojos- ¡Asclepio, sal ahora!- dijo con voz clara mientras a su alrededor nada ocurría, causando que Naruto suspirara- Sé que un humano llamando tu nombre es algo que no ocurre muy a menudo, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Nada. Nada ocurría luego de las palabras de Naruto, haciendo que el niño volviera a suspirar y caminara hasta unos bancos de piedra que había cerca de la pared. Acostándose en ellos con las manos detrás de su cabeza, usándolos como almohada, Naruto espero a que algo ocurriera, teniendo su vista hacia el techo y llevando un expresión pensativa en su rostro. El niño decidió que dormir sería mejor para pensar, y comenzó cerrar los ojos para descansar y despertarse con nuevas ideas.

Luego de un tiempo, Naruto se despertó por sentir algo que conocía muy bien. Poder demoniaco. Y en buenas cantidades, pero también sintió energía santa.

 **En otro lugar**

Xenovia no la estaba pasando muy bien… No. Decir eso sería subestimar la gravedad de la situación.

Ella y su tutora Griselda tenían una misión simple pero que podía empeorar si las cosas salían mal. Y ese fue su desafortunado caso.

La misión consistía en exorcizar a un grupo de demonios que asechaba las colinas de Grecia, en Atenas. Mientras que enviar a una niña casi novata a una misión de tal grado podría resultar peligroso, ella no era normal, tenía un arma muy potente escondida, y Griselda era una de las mujeres exorcistas más poderosas en la iglesia, y si le sumabas su espada santa, los demonios no tendrían oportunidad.

En un principio, su día había comenzado bien. Viajar unas horas por avión de Italia a Grecia. Conocer a un curioso niño llamado Mordred Pendragon que se veía de su edad. Acompañarlo a recorrer Atenas y divertirse mucho en el proceso. Pero su tutora no confiaba en Mordred. Luego de que Griselda los encontró cuando terminaban su "cita", ellas se dirigieron a la zona donde se encontraban los demonios.

Griselda y ella los buscaron y rastrearon por horas, y al final, los encontraron, pero hubo un problema. Falta de información en la misión. Los demonios eran más fuertes de lo que pensaban. Y ella se estaba ocupando del posible líder del grupo, que estaba acompañado de sus esbirros. Griselda estaba a una buena distancia, ocupándose de un grupo de señuelos.

El plan de los demonios fue simple pero eficaz. Dividir y vencer. Las dividieron a ellas para ocuparse por separado, y Griselda cumplió las expectativas de los demonios porque creía que su hija adoptiva se estaba encargando de un solo demonio, no de un grupo que rozaba con diez demonios.

Ahora mismo, Xenovia estaba herida, unas cuantas cortadas y quemaduras eran visibles en su cuerpo, y su espada santa Durandal estaba en su mano, que chorreaba algo de sangre, a su alrededor, había mucha destrucción, árboles rotos, partidos y destruidos, las construcciones de piedra como un templo también destruido, y unos cuantos cuerpos, frente a ella, había un grupo de demonios que la miraban con malas intenciones en sus ojos.

Oye, jefe, la mocosa se ve muy bonita…- dijo uno de los demonios con lujuria palpable en su voz, causando que Xenovia frunciera el ceño con asco por sus palabras y tono- Déjenos divertirnos con ella.

¡Si, jefe! ¡Por favor!- gritaban en coro los demonios mientras se acercaban a Xenovia con malas intenciones y sacándose poco a poco su ropa, causando que la niña mirara con algo de miedo.

Esperen.- dijo la voz seria del jefe demonio- No la rompan demasiado. Venderla a algún demonio nos daría más ganancia.

Todos sonrieron y rieron mientras se quitaban la ropa y se acercaban a Xenovia, que miraba con miedo lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Pero alguien no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

Una flecha se clavó en medio de la frente de un demonio, y este salió volando por la potencia de la flecha, hasta quedar clavado a un árbol con sus pantalones a medio bajar. Los demás miraron lo ocurrido con asombro en sus ojos, menos el jefe que miro con curiosidad y enojo.

Segundos después de que el demonio quedara pegado al árbol, dos flechas se clavaron en la cabeza y corazón de otro demonio, que llevaba un rostro de shock mientras que caía hacia atrás.

¡¿Que está pasando?!- grito un demonio con furia mientras que una flecha se clavaba en el costado de su cabeza.

Más flechas llovieron en los demonios, asesinándolos con certeros disparos que acertaban en corazón o cabeza de los demonios. Estos comenzaron a tratar de huir, pero eran asesinados por los disparos. Esto continúo hasta que solo quedaron dos demonios, su líder y un último peón, que observaba a sus alrededores con algo de miedo en sus ojos.

¡Oye!- grito el demonio mientras corría hacia Xenovia y la tomaba, utilizándola como rehén y escudo humano- ¡Seas quien seas, si no sales…!- pero el demonio no pudo terminar de hablar cuando algo entro en su boca- ¡Gaahhh!- sangre y saliva, junto a sonidos grotescos salían de su boca ahora, donde una flecha se encontraba alojada y salía por su nuca. Luego de esa flecha, siguió otra que atino en su cabeza, segando su vida.

Xenovia cayó al suelo cuando el demonio la soltó, y la niña miro a su alrededor buscando al causante de las flechas.

Unos segundos después, alguien aterrizo a su lado con un salto, con un arco en su mano izquierda.

Mordred…- susurro la niña con alivio y una sonrisa en su rostro, observando la cara seria del niño.

Xenovia.- dijo Naruto volteando su rostro y observando con algo de preocupación a la mujer- ¿Estas bien?

La niña se encontraba con heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo, desde cortadas hasta quemaduras.

Si…- respondió débilmente, causando que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza- Tú…

No hables.- Naruto la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar- Yo me encargare de esto.

Naruto comenzó a caminar con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro hacia el último demonio, analizando sus rasgos y vestimenta.

El demonio tenía un largo cabello rubio que llegaba hasta sus omoplatos, sus ojos eran azules oscuro y su piel muy bronceada. Su ropa consistía en una larga túnica negra con detalles marrones, y un símbolo en su espalda que Naruto no podía identificar.

Naruto no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto. Salvar a Xenovia, y arriesgar su identidad con respecto a la iglesia. Solo sentía que debía ayudarla. Quería ayudarla. Y para hacerlo, no le importaba asesinar a todos los demonios que se metieran en su camino, o asesinar a cualquier humano o ser sobrenatural si eso significaba protegerla.

Tú debes ser Archer.- dijo el demonio con túnica en un tono ligeramente sorprendido.

Veo que eres el demonio más listo del montón.- dijo Naruto en un tono sarcástico mientras que el demonio permanecía tranquilo- ¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?

Eres un francotirador nato, que utiliza arco y flecha, mataste a todos con disparos al corazón y cabeza…- enumero el demonio con naturalidad- Nunca pensé que el infame Archer fuera un mocoso.- Naruto no cambio su expresión de seriedad al ser llamado mocoso- Pero no trataste de terminarme con tu arco… ¿Por qué?

Quería matarte con mis propias manos.- respondió Naruto con un rostro muerto.

Ohhh…- el demonio sonrió con diversión- ¿Qué sucede, Archer? ¿Estás enojado porque tu novia está herida?

Muchas espadas de luz aparecieron detrás de Naruto, todas apuntando al demonio, y en las manos del humano, Kanshou y Bakuya se formaron en su brillo azul.

Muchos círculos mágicos aparecieron detrás del demonio, mientras que este extendía sus alas de murciélago.

Las espadas de luz se lanzaron contra el demonio mientras que Naruto comenzaba a correr con sus espadas en alto, y el demonio disparo rayos azules desde sus círculos mágicos, acertando en las espadas y rompiéndolas, pero Naruto continuo corriendo, causando que el demonio comenzara a volar por los aires, disparando más rayos de luz, que Naruto consiguió evadir, y al hacerlo, creo más espadas Yin y Yang, y las lanzo a todas girando en círculos por el aire, haciendo que el demonio lanzara más rayos hacia las espadas, que se movían en el aire evadiendo los disparos. Para no ser herido por las espadas de Naruto, el demonio comenzó a retroceder disparando más rayos, rompiendo con esfuerzo las armas de Naruto. Al terminar de romperlas, creo un enorme círculo mágico sobre su cabeza, que lanzo un gran rayo de energía hacia Naruto, pero el niño salto, rompiendo el suelo bajo sus pies y corriendo a mucha velocidad por los alrededores, esquivando el rayo de energía.

Xenovia miraba incrédula la batalla entre el demonio y el niño que conoció como Mordred. Ella pudo escuchar las palabras del demonio, y en un principio, se negó a creer que ese niño era el infame Archer, pero al escuchar que Mordred no negó esa afirmación, no tuvo más opción que creer que él era Archer.

Xenovia no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos cuando sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, causando que soltara un gemido ahogado mientras que caía al suelo.

Naruto escucho el gemido de Xenovia, haciendo que abriera los ojos y creara muchas espadas, lanzas, hachas, falcatas, dagas detrás de él, todas de diferentes diseños y colores. El demonio miro incrédulo eso, pero correspondió su movimiento haciendo que muchos círculos mágicos se crearan detrás de él.

Todo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que las armas de Naruto se movilizaron rápidamente hacia adelante y los círculos mágicos del demonio lanzaran sus rayos de luz, causando un choque consecutivo que generaba explosiones.

Naruto creo grandes grupos de espadas Yin y Yang a su alrededor, y las lanzo para que giraran en círculos alrededor del demonio, y este comenzó a lanzarles rayos de luz, distrayéndose en eso y sin prestar atención a Naruto.

Este creo su arco, y salto en el aire creando una flecha. Mientras estaba en el aire, Naruto apunto su arma y disparó un disparo certero en el pecho al demonio, causando que este abriera los ojos con sorpresa y escupiera sangre.

El demonio cayó al suelo, y comenzó a hacer un charco de su propia sangre.

Creí…- dijo con esfuerzo y una sonrisa en su rostro- Creí que querías matarme con tus propias manos.

Aun no estás muerto, ¿no?- dijo Naruto mientras creaba una espada muy familiar en su mano para el demonio, la misma espada que portaba la niña de cabello azul, pero era diferente, porque mientras que la espada de la niña liberaba una gran aura de destrucción, la espada que Naruto llevaba en la mano liberaba un aura más controlada, pero era fácil sentir la sed de sangre proveniente de ella- Muere.

¡Espe…!- pero el demonio no pudo decir nada cuando la Durandal de Naruto cayó sobre su cabeza, matándolo en el acto, y creando una pequeña explosión que levanto la tierra.

Luego de matar al demonio, Naruto camino hacia donde estaba Xenovia, viendo como ella estaba acostada en el suelo con sus heridas algo chorreantes de sangre.

Llegando a ella, Naruto se sacó su camiseta, quedando sin nada que cubriera su torso, e hizo un vendaje improvisado con ella.

Necesita un médico…- dijo el humano con una voz seria mientras analizaba su estado. Colocando su mano en su cuello, Naruto busco el pulso de la niña, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando noto que dicho pulso era débil.

Cargando a Xenovia en sus brazos, Naruto comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección al templo del dios de la medicina, con la esperanza de que dicho dios escuchara sus plegarias.

Naruto corrió durante unos minutos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Xenovia en sus brazos, y notando como la respiración de la niña se hacía más leve, causando que más preocupación se apoderara de su ser.

No era tiempo de pensar porque Xenovia le provocaba tales pensamientos, tenía que salvarla, y sabia como.

Al entrar al templo del dios, Naruto grito con urgencia en su voz.

¡Asclepio, sal por favor!- grito con desesperación mientras que corría con Xenovia en sus brazos en dirección hacia una de las mesas de piedra del lugar, y la colocaba sobre ella- ¡Asclepio, si sales, hare lo que sea!- grito mientras cerraba los ojos y se agachaba, tanto que su frente toco el suelo- ¡Si quieres que mate a alguien, lo matare! ¡Si quieres que te sirva, te serviré! ¡Solo salva a Xenovia!

Naruto permaneció en silencio con la cabeza en el suelo, apretando los dientes porque Asclepio aún no salía. Levantándose del suelo, Naruto miro a Xenovia.

No la conocía muy bien.

No sabía casi nada de ella.

Pero aun así, quería salvarla.

Por favor…- susurro Naruto mientras que sus ojos se ponían húmedos- No mueras…

Ella no morirá hoy, mocoso.- dijo una voz tranquila mientras que Naruto volteaba su rostro para ver al causante con esperanza en sus ojos.

Era un hombre un poco bajo con una toga blanca cubriendo su cuerpo. Su cabello era rubio y corto, sus ojos azules como el cielo y su piel bronceada. Naruto lo compararía como una copia suya griega, solo que con pelo más cortó y unos centímetros más pequeño.

¿Asclepio…?- dijo Naruto con asombro y duda, causando que el dios sonriera y asistiera con la cabeza- ¿Puedes salvarla?

Puedo y lo hare.- contesto el dios con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego su expresión se tornó más seria- Pero tu deberás cumplir tus palabras.

Lo que sea…- respondió Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Xenovia- Por favor, salva a Xenovia.

Eso hare.- el dios camino con tranquilidad hacia Xenovia, mientras que Naruto permanecía a su lado, sosteniendo su mano todo el tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos, el dios hablo en un tono tranquilo.

La niña tiene veneno corriendo por su sangre.- dijo Asclepio con seriedad mientras que Naruto, inconscientemente, apretaba la mano de Xenovia- Puedo salvarla, pero llevara su tiempo…- viendo como el niño aun permanecía al lado de la niña, el dios lo miro con algo de irritación en sus ojos- Y privacidad.

Eh…- Naruto miro algo confundido al dios, para luego abrir sus ojos con reconocimiento- Privacidad…por supuesto.- dijo mientras que soltaba la mano de Xenovia y se dirigía fuera del santuario, liberando un suspiro de alivio al salir.

Pero cuando se calmó y miro al frente, vio algo que lo molesto en cierta medida.

A la distancia, Griselda se acercaba, Naruto estimaba que se encontraba dos kilómetros de distancia, y se aproximaba con rapidez. En las manos de la monja, había una kris larga como arma.

Sacando su arco, Naruto creo una flecha en sus manos y miro con seriedad a Griselda mientras apuntaba con su arma. Luego de unos segundos de estar apuntando, suspiro mientras retraía la flecha y la hacía desaparecer.

El humano permaneció con su arco en mano y espero la llegada de la mujer. Que llego luego de cortos minutos.

Cuando la mujer exorcista llego, miro con seriedad al niño frente a sus ojos, mientras que esgrimía su espada con ambas manos.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto dejo de mirar su cabeza para mirar su cuerpo, y sonrojarse levemente.

En vez de llevar ese tradicional traje de monja, llevaba un apretado leotardo negro. Uno que se apretaba tanto que remarcaba cada parte de su cuerpo, como una segunda piel. Ahora que Naruto vio eso, recordaba que Xenovia llevaba uno igual.

Así que tenía razón…- dijo Griselda con seriedad, causando que Naruto terminara con su sonrojo y la mirara, correspondiendo su seriedad- Joven Mordred…si ese es tu verdadero nombre… ¿Dónde está Xenovia?

Ella está adentro del templo.- dijo Naruto mientras hacía desaparecer su arco en un brillo azul- Fue envenenada y la están curando.

Envenenada…- repitió la mujer con preocupación mientras se acercaba a Naruto, pero se detuvo mientras elevaba su espada, tensando a Naruto- ¿Quién eres? ¿Tu verdadera identidad?

Puedes decirme Archer.- respondió Naruto mientras que Griselda abría levemente los ojos- Asclepio tardara su tiempo…y quiere privacidad.

¿Asclepio?- repitió la mujer confundida, para luego abrir sus ojos- El dios de la medicina griego.

Si…- contesto Naruto en un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia unas construcciones de piedra y se sentaba en ellas- Él la está curando…

¿Cómo conseguiste que Asclepio bajara para curarla?- Naruto comenzaba a sentirse irritado por tantas preguntas de parte de la sensual exorcista.

…Roge por su vida, y Asclepio bajo…- respondió en un tono cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

Naruto permaneció en silencio luego de decir esas palabras, y quedo satisfecho al no escuchar nada proveniente de la mujer mayor. Pero escucho unos pasos provenientes de ella, causando que una pequeña vena se remarcara en su frente.

¿Ahora que…?- Naruto se ahogó con su saliva al ver el rostro de la mujer.

Esa sonrisa amorosa. Lagrimas bajando por sus ojos. Esa aura que desprendía de su cuerpo.

Se sentía igual a cuando salvo a su madre y estuvieron juntos en su casa.

Gracias…- susurro la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño, haciendo que el rostro de Naruto quedara en el hombro de la mujer- Muchas gracias…

Naruto permaneció con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que la mujer lo abrazaba profundamente.

El niño se sentía congelado. No sabía que decir ni que hacer en esa situación, por lo que se dejó abrazar por la monja.

La monja permaneció abrazando al niño, por lo que para Naruto fueron horas, fue tanto tiempo hasta que ambos sitiaron una tos, y volteando su rostro, vieron al dios de la medicina esperándolos en la puerta de su templo con los brazos cruzados.

Oye, la niña ya está curada.- dijo Asclepio en un tono tranquilo mientras que Griselda terminaba el abrazo y observaba al dios con su sonrisa serena- Ya pueden pasar.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el dios luego de escuchar esas palabras, siendo seguido por Griselda, y al entrar en el templo, libero un suspiro de alivio al ver que Xenovia estaba vendada y respirando con naturalidad, algo que noto gracias a como se movía su pecho.

Gracias, Archer, Asclepio…- dijo Griselda mirándolos a ambos- Dios los bendecirá por su amabilidad.

…Si…- contesto algo dudoso el dios mientras que Naruto aún permanecía viendo a Xenovia- Mocoso, sobre el método de pago…Oye…- Asclepio miro con confusión al mocoso.

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Miraba el rostro de Xenovia tratando de descubrir que era lo que veía en ella.

Solo veía a Xenovia. Su hermoso rostro que ahora llevaba una expresión de serenidad mientras dormía. Nada más que eso.

Inconscientemente, Naruto llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, apretándola un poco.

" _Solo quiero salvarla…"_ \- afirmo Naruto en su mente mientras que Griselda comenzaba a acercarse al niño- _"¿Cuál es la razón de ello?"_

Archer.- dijo Griselda mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del niño, causando que el niño saliera de sus pensamientos- Mira quien despierto…

Volviendo a poner sus ojos sobre Xenovia, Naruto vio como ella abría sus ojos azules para mirar el techo con duda, luego mirar a Griselda y Naruto con reconocimiento.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto la niña con confusión mientras que Naruto se acercaba a ella.

Te desmayaste.- dijo Naruto cuando se colocó al lado de ella- Te traje aquí luego de eso para que Asclepio te curara.

¿Quién es Asclepio?- pregunto Xenovia mirando atentamente a Naruto, para luego colocar sus ojos en su pecho, más específicamente en su clavícula.

Él es…- Naruto dejo de hablar cuando noto como la niña lo miraba atentamente- ¿Qué miras?

Mordred…- susurro Xenovia mientras que elevaba su mano y la colocaba en el pecho de Naruto, justo sobre la cicatriz de cruz que el niño poseía- ¿También crees en dios?

La niña permaneció con su mano en el pecho de Naruto, acariciando levemente la cicatriz, causando que el niño llevara una de sus manos a la mano más pequeña de Xenovia, y la tomara suavemente.

Naruto.- dijo el niño mientras que Xenovia cambiaba su expresión expectante a una de duda- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto…Mordred no es nadie.

…Naruto…- dijo con confusión la mujer mientras que Naruto aún permanecía sosteniendo la mano de Xenovia.

Ambos permanecieron observándose y tomados de la mano, tanto tiempo que alguien soltó una pequeña risita.

Santo dios…- dijo Griselda con diversión, viendo como ambos niños se separaban rápidamente para ver a la mujer- Los niños de ahora son tan rápidos…

Fue en ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta de su falta de ropa, y como Xenovia estuvo acariciando su pecho, y el tiempo que estuvieron tomados de las manos.

Esto es muy tierno y todo pero…- dijo la voz de Asclepio con seriedad, causando que Naruto recordara algo muy importante- Mocoso, recuerdas lo que prometiste que harías si curaba a la niña.

Xenovia y Griselda escucharon atentamente lo que dijo el dios. Xenovia quería saber de qué hablaban mientras que Griselda quería saber que había prometido Naruto a Asclepio si salvaba s su hija sustituta.

Si…- respondió Naruto apretando un poco los dientes- Salvaste a Xenovia, es lo justo.

¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Xenovia ya irritada de sentirse perdida y confundida de lo que hablaban ellos.

El mocoso prometió hacer lo que sea si yo te salvaba.- Xenovia abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras- Y es el momento de cumplir su promesa.

¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto Naruto con la mirada baja.

Lo primero es venir conmigo. Debes hablar con alguien importante.- respondió Asclepio mientras que Naruto asistía y comenzaba a caminar hacia él, pero el niño se detuvo cuando Xenovia tomo su mano.

Xenovia…- dijo Naruto mientras que se soltaba de su agarre- Prometo que te volveré a ver…

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el dios, ignorando la mirada de Xenovia. Ignorando los ojos de Griselda. Ignorando su propia tristeza por separarse de ella. Quería saber porque tenía tales sentimientos por una niña que solo había conocido hace poco, y por esa razón, quería volver a verla.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Lo que van a ver ahora serán capítulos donde Naruto buscara algo muy importante. Que será revelado en el siguiente capítulo.

Eso del ojo de Horus digamos que es igual a la clarividencia de Fate, Naruto al ser humano y tener el ojo de Horus, mas su bendición que aumentara la vista, tendría un rango de B, capaz de ver a kilómetros de distancia y gracias a su experiencia, tendría el mismo tipo de clarividencia de Quirón.

Eso de que Naruto sea un estúpido con las mujeres se debe a que nunca estuvo con ellas. Su crianza es casi idéntica a la de Xenovia en ese aspecto. Luego eso cambiara. Este harem será d miembros. La cita de Xenovia y Naruto tal vez aparezca en un flash back muy adelante en la historia. En su encuentro respectivamente.

Les pregunto, ¿quedo muy claro la capacidad de Naruto con el Trace? Si quieren una idea, vieron la historia **Naruto Okami: El Legado de los Dioses** ("Historia muy buena e increíble, que deben leer. Gracias Racon Omega 98 por las historias que haces"), la capacidad del Trace de Naruto Okami es la misma que la de este Naruto. Copiar cada cosa, incluyendo armas modernas como rifles, carros de guerra y todo tipo de cosas. La única diferencia es que lo que crea Naruto permanecerá en el mundo, y que aún no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para copiar armas del grado de Vasavi Shakti o Mjolnir. Eso vendrá dentro de pocos años, seguramente en el siguiente episodio cuando Naruto gane otra cosa a parte de la bendición de Horus. Otra pregunta. ¿Quieren que Naruto tenga compañeros y un equipo mercenario o que siga siendo un arquero solitario? Si quieren un equipo, se de algunos que podrían ser muy curiosos. Del universo de Fate. Tengo pensado que esa persona vea como su rival a alguien muy importante para Naruto. Como sea. Si Naruto sigue siendo un arquero solitario o tiene un equipo lo deciden ustedes.

Quiero decirles que subiré esa historia llamada **Rojo Escarlata** , pero su nombre cambiara a **Rojo Carmesí**. Ese es uno de sus cambios, el otro está en duda. Porque no sé si hacer a Naruto hijo de Sirzechs y Grayfia, o siendo el hermano gemelo de Rias. ¿Pueden decidirlo ustedes?


	3. Héroes

**Estrellas que Iluminan mi Cielo**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

…Crees que solo soy un simple humano…- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una espada- hablar normal

" _Mi ideal…se desvanece en la oscuridad…"-_ eran los pensamientos del niño- pensamientos

Capítulo 3: Héroes

Un enorme pasillo, con un piso de cerámica blanca pulida, que brillaba tanto como para dar un perfecto reflejo de un rostro impasible. Ese rostro era el de Naruto, pero con algunas diferencias en términos de ropa y rostro.

Su cara había ganado unas pequeñas ojeras por no conciliar el sueño. Normalmente, casi todas sus noches eran así. Estaba acostumbrado a no poder dormir por todos los pensamientos en su cabeza. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir, veía a las personas que mato. Era normal sufrir leve insomnio por esa razón, pero ahora era diferente. Antes, Naruto tomaría pastillas para dormir cuando no podía hacerlo, pero ahora esas pastillas no habían funcionado. Por esa razón Naruto se quedó despierto toda la noche perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de abandonar a Xenovia y Griselda, Asclepio y Naruto se habían teletransportado a un lugar desconocido para el humano.

Básicamente, era un enorme templo griego de mármol blanco en el exterior. Al entrar, caminaron por unos minutos por un enorme pasillo rodeado por columnas y algunas estatuas de seres reconocidos en la mitología griega.

Naruto noto con algo de curiosidad como el templo era enorme, mucho más grande por dentro que por afuera.

Por un corto periodo de tiempo, Asclepio lo estuvo guiando por el gran templo. Y luego de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a lo que sería su habitación en su estadía en Grecia.

Naruto escucho por parte del dios que se quedara y pasara la noche en esa habitación, y Naruto acepto la oferta.

Al día siguiente, Naruto noto que alguien, una sirvienta, lo esperaba fuera de su habitación con un juego de ropa. El mismo juego de ropa que llevaba puesto ahora mismo.

El juego de ropa que llevaba Naruto era un estilo muy griego, pero que no le sentaba mal. Era una simple toga blanca con bordes azules que le llegaba hasta los muslos, unas sandalias de cuero griegas, un cinturón de cuero marrón igual que las sandalias, unos brazaletes en sus muñecas y una gran tela roja oscura en su cuerpo.

Admitía que no era el estilo de ropa que más usuaria, pero por respeto a Asclepio y para caerle mejor al dios, decidió usarla.

Luego de cambiarse, Asclepio apareció frente a Naruto, y le dijo que lo siguiera. Al caminar por un tiempo por el enorme pasillo, el dios de la medicina se detuvo y le dijo que esperara aquí y que no curioseara por el lugar, o si no, tendría una flecha en su cabeza más rápido de lo que podría reaccionar.

Naruto respeto las palabras del dios, no por miedo. Era un invitado en un lugar desconocido, lo menos que podía hacer era respetar las reglas. Además estaba el hecho de que tenía una deuda con Aslcepio por salvarle la vida a Xenovia. Pero una vez de que esa deuda este saldada, Naruto liberaría su curiosidad y exploraría el templo todo lo que quisiese.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de sufrir un grave caso de aburrimiento, el dios de la medicina llego con alguien a su lado, alguien muy alto y fuerte.

Era un gran hombre, de cabello corto negro, ojos azules cielo y un rostro guapo con una barba bien cortada, junto a su piel levemente bronceada. Era muy alto, Naruto diría que era inhumanamente alto, porque literalmente, media más de tres metros. Su vestimenta consistía en una simple toga griega purpura con sandalias de cuero con cordones. Por la energía y poder que exudaba esa persona, Naruto fácilmente podría decir que era un dios.

Asclepio, ¿Este es el chico que dijiste que nos ayudaría?- pregunto el ser más alto con una voz curiosa- Es más bajo de lo que pensaba.

Eso…o tu eres muy alto…- dijo Naruto inconscientemente, causando que el hombre lo mirara con confusión para que luego sus ojos se llenaran de reconocimiento.

Lo siento….- se disculpó con una risita nerviosa- A veces olvido que los humanos son un poco pequeños.

El ser comenzó a encoger su tamaño, y luego de unos milisegundos, Naruto diría que ese hombre mediría unos dos metros.

El ser ahora más bajo miro atentamente a Naruto, con una mirada calculadora en su rostro. Sabiendo que el dios que tenía frente a sus ojos lo estaba estudiando, Naruto correspondió su mirada fría y calculadora. Luego de unos segundos de estar mirándose, segundos en los que Asclepio se sintió incómodo y fuera de lugar, el hombre más alto hablo.

…Sigues siendo bajo…- una vena se remarcó en la frente de Naruto.

Él era alto. Mucho más alto que los mocosos de 14 años que se la pasaban jugando a lo que sea que jugara un niño normal. Él no era normal. Era anormal, pero mucho mejor que los niños normales. Era superior a ellos. Era más alto que ellos.

….Soy alguien alto para tener 14 años…- dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados, causando que Asclepio abriera levemente los ojos.

Sabía que eras joven desde el momento en que te vi…- dijo con una voz asombrada mientras que Naruto volteaba el rostro para verlo curioso- ¿Pero…tienes 14 años, Archer? Eres un mocoso.

¿Archer…?- dijo el hombre más alto con asombro- ¿Tu eres Archer?

Si.- respondió con seriedad en sus ojos, notando como el ser correspondía dicha seriedad- ¿Y tú eres?

…Puedes llamarme Heracles…- Naruto abrió levemente los ojos- Te preguntas como es posible que esté vivo, ¿verdad?- el niño asistió lentamente con la cabeza, causando que Heracles sonriera- Es una larga historia…pero no para tus oídos.

Basta de conversaciones sin sentido…- dijo Aslcepio con un suspiro, cansado de tanta charla inútil entre Archer y Heracles.

Tienes razón.- Naruto también quería ir al grano sobre lo que iba a hacer. La curiosidad era demasiado grande.

Ya que eres mercenario, debes estar relacionado con las misiones de asesinato y ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?- pregunto Asclepio con seriedad en su rostro, haciendo que la seriedad cubriera también las fracciones de Naruto.

Es una misión de asesinato.- afirmo Naruto con ojos fríos, pero también noto como Aslcepio negó con la cabeza.

Si tienes oportunidad, asesina al culpable…lo importante es que tienes que recolectar información.- Aslcepio volteo la mirada para ver a Heracles, que ahora poseía un rostro serio.

Desde hace poco tiempo, alguien se ha estado llevando a jóvenes humanos con Sacred Gear, secuestrándolos o seduciéndolos con simples palabras. Esos humanos eran griegos, por lo tanto, son nuestros humanos.- afirmo Heracles con severidad, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño inconscientemente- Tú trabajo es simple…ver quien se está llevando los humanos y matarlo.

¿Nada más eso?- pregunto Naruto mientras que Asclepio negaba con la cabeza- ¿Qué más?

Unos soldados nuestros han desertado del panteón griego…- dijo Heracles con enojo en sus palabras- Los reconocerás por sus nombres…Aquiles y Ajax.

Naruto abrió los ojos al reconocer esos nombres. Como no iba a saber quiénes eran Aquiles y Ajax.

Aquiles, el poderoso héroe semidiós que participo en la Ilíada de Homero. Hijo de una ninfa del mar, Tetis, e hijo de Peleo. Fácilmente, Aquiles era uno de los héroes más reconocidos en la mitología griega. El más veloz de entre los hombres. Siendo conocido por ser invulnerable en casi todo su cuerpo, menos en su talón, donde fue herido por una flecha lanzada por Paris.

Ajax, un poderoso guerrero, hijo de Telamón, rey de Salamina y Peribea. Participo en la guerra de Troya junto a su primo Aquiles, siendo el segundo más fuerte en ir, ya que el primero era su primo. Era conocido por ser un fuerte guerrero de gran estatura y fuerza, testarudo y con un inmenso escudo.

Ellos se llevaron algo muy importante para nosotros…- dijo una voz que los dioses presentes conocían muy bien, pero Naruto no era uno de ellos- Se llevaron el **Rho Aias** , y el **Troias Tragōidia** ("Tragedia de Troya")

Mirando en dirección hacia dónde provenía la voz, Naruto vio a un hombre alto, no a la altura de Heracles, sino una normal para los estándares humanos. Su rostro tenía bellas fracciones, calmadas y tranquilas, acentuadas por sus ojos verdes mar y piel bronceada, junto a su pelo negro. Su ropa consistía en una toga griega blanca con verde, un verde igual que sus ojos y sandalias griegas. El hombre era indudablemente un dios, con un aura más poderosa que Heracles. Su aura soltaba una pequeña fragancia a mar, algo que Naruto pudo notar.

Pero…- Naruto miro al nuevo hombre con duda en sus ojos- ¿Cómo es posible que Aquiles y Ajax el Grande sigan vivos?

Ellos no son los originales.- respondió el nuevo ser con una sonrisa comprensiva- Ellos son descendientes de los originales.

Ya veo.- dijo Naruto con entendimiento- Entiendo los términos de la misión. ¿Cuándo parto?

Primero sígueme, Archer.- dijo el nuevo con una sonrisa- Te daré información que te ayudara a pelear contra ellos.

El nuevo ser volteo para irse, pero se detuvo al notar que Naruto no lo seguía. Al voltear, vio como el niño miraba a Asclepio con un rostro serio.

Asclepio.- dijo Naruto con seriedad palpable en sus palabras- ¿Tú podrías trasplantarme algo?

¿Trasplantar…?- repitió con duda. No era que no pudiera, porque en términos de medicina, era un dios en todo el sentido de la palabra- Depende… ¿Qué es lo que quieres tener?

Es un ojo…- dijo Naruto sacando el contenedor del ojo de Horus- El ojo del dios del cielo egipcio.

Horus…- dijo el hombre de ojos mar con asombro mientras se acercaba al humano- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Horus está bien?

Él no está muerto ni nada de eso…- respondió Naruto curioso porque ese hombre conocía a Horus- Hice un trabajo por él, y el pago era uno de sus ojos.

¿Qué pudo ser tan importante para que Horus accediera a darte uno de sus ojos?- pregunto el nuevo dios con severidad.

Matar a su sobrino.- Naruto ya se sentía muy curioso sobre que ese hombre conociera tanto al dios egipcio como para sentirse preocupado.

¿Matar a Semu…?- eso causo que Naruto abriera levemente los ojos, sorprendido porque él conocía a Semu- Pero él es un semidiós muy poderoso en su propio derecho. ¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?

Suerte tal vez…- Naruto no creía que fuera la suerte, porque si tuviera que calificarla, diría que su suerte se encontraría en un rango E- Semu me subestimo. Eso dio posibilidad de que mi lanza lo atraviese.

Ya veo…- respondió el dios con algo de tristeza, porque su amigo acababa de perder a su sobrino, pero luego noto como Archer lo observaba atentamente- ¿Qué?

¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Naruto sin tacto en sus palabras, causando que el dios sonriera levemente- Sé que eres un dios…pero no se cual miembro del Olimpo eres. Pero a juzgar por tus ojos, actitud y aura…diría que eres el más amable de los tres hermanos.

Eres muy inteligente Archer…como sabes, soy Poseidón.- respondió el dios de los mares con una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

Durante todo el tiempo de la conversación entre Archer y Poseidón, Heracles y Asclepio estuvieron mirando a los dos seres algo asombrados.

Los impresionaba que Archer pudiera hablar con el dios Poseidón tan tranquilamente, considerando quien era él. Además estaba el dato de que Archer ya había hecho un trabajo para los dioses, una encomienda de asesinato al sobrino de Horus. Eso probaba que Archer era perfecto para el trabajo que ellos le tenían encargado.

Archer…- dijo Asclepio atrayendo la atención del arquero- Tu completa el trabajo, y trasplantare el ojo.

Está bien.- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que volteaba y comenzaba a caminar con Poseidón- Vamos, Poseidón.

El arquero y el dios de los mares comenzaron a caminar por el gran pasillo, dejando atrás a Heracles y Asclepio.

 **Tiempo después**

 **Rho Aias** : **Los Siete Anillos Que Cubren los Cielos Ardientes**. El poderoso y enorme escudo que portaba el héroe Ajax el Grande, siendo la única defensa capaz de resistir Durindana de Héctor en la guerra de Troya. Se describe en la Ilíada de Homero como una defensa absoluta, un poderoso escudo en la forma de una gran torre, prácticamente un muro; la lanza más afilada del mundo sólo pudo perforar hasta la séptima capa del escudo de Ajax antes de parar. Rho Aias es un concepto de defensa absoluta que puede bloquear cualquier arma o proyectil. Está diseñado en forma de siete pétalos escarlata de una flor iluminada que se trata de una referencia de la forma en que Ajax murió y cada pétalo representa una de las siete gruesas capas del cuero de buey. Cada capa tiene un enorme poder defensivo comparado a una fortaleza.

 **Troias Tragōidia** : **El Carro Tempestuoso e Inmortal**. El carro de tres caballos de Aquiles que puede moverse por el cielo. El carro es tirado por tres caballos, dos de ellos inmortales, otorgados por Poseidón. El carro cuenta con una potencia extraordinaria, corriendo firmemente por la tierra y volando como un rayo, lo cual es muy difícil de detener. Utilizándolo, recorre el campo de batalla con velocidad de dios, pisoteando fácilmente todo lo que este a su paso y raspando el suelo simplemente por montarlo, aumentando el daño infligido de forma proporcional a su aumento de velocidad. Se puede comparar a una " cortadora de césped galopante gigante " a su máxima velocidad.

 **Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē** ("Punta de Lanza de la Estrella que Atraviesa los Cielos") o **Lanza Meteoro**. La poderosa lanza de Aquiles, su **Eiyū-Goroshi no Yari** ("Lanza Asesina Héroes"). Una simple lanza con una mano de obra robusta que está bien diseñada para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Puede atravesar fácilmente los pechos de los héroes, y puede sostenerse con una mano, un medio de uso para su propósito original como un arma arrojadiza. Después de haber sido capaz de atravesar a todos los demás héroes, se siente que es superior a cualquier otra arma en el aspecto de su empuje, lo que le permite atravesar corazones y penetrar cráneos con cada golpe que hace. La lanza tiene una propiedad especial, está encantada para infligir heridas que no curan mientras que exista. Naruto la compararía a dos armas que están en su arsenal, solo que su uso requiere un estilo de lucha muy diferente.

Naruto tendría que enfrentarse ese escudo y lanza, junto al carro de Aquiles. Puede que esté en una pequeña desventaja de números, pero eso era algo que no le importaba.

Siempre trabajo solo, y siempre lo haría. Era un arquero solitario. Y se quedaría así para siempre. Ha hecho trabajos solo desde que Shishigou lo encontró, por lo tanto, era lo suficientemente independiente como para valerse solo por el mundo que venía por delante.

Poseidón fue el que le informo sobre las armas que los descendientes de los héroes griegos portaban. No solo le informo sobre sus armas, sino de sus cualidades especiales.

Eran humanos como el, y se basaban en sus armas especiales y magia para poder ser buenos en batalla.

Aquiles era un humano muy rápido y fuerte. Ciertamente su velocidad era menor a la de Aquiles original y su fuerza también, pero eso era porque el original era un semidiós. Eso, más el Tragedia de Troya, junto con su lanza que infligía heridas incurables, causaban que Aquiles sea calificado como una amenaza para Naruto. Lo único que traía alivio a su corazón era que Aquiles no tenía el mismo don que su antecesor. Ser invulnerable en cada parte de su cuerpo excepto su talón.

Ajax estaba en una categoría más baja para Naruto. Tal como él y Aquiles, era un humano, pero no tenía propiedades especiales como un **Sacred Gear**. Dependía principalmente de su fuerza superior heredada de su antecesor, de su espada de Bronce Celestial, y el escudo del Ajax original.

La principal amenaza era Aquiles. Ajax sería fácil de matar o capturar una vez que atraviese su escudo.

Por lo dicho por Poseidón, ambos héroes eran buenos servidores de los dioses griegos. Fieles y devotos a Grecia, pero un día, se fueron con las personas que secuestraban humanos griegos.

Poseidón quería capturarlos vivos. Heracles quería matarlos por traicionar a Grecia. Asclepio estaba en una posición neutral. Y los demás dioses del Olimpo y consejeros les daba igual.

Naruto decidió que si quería tener el ojo de Horus en su cabeza, tendría que hacer lo mejor para Grecia, y capturar vivo a Aquiles y Ajax.

Puede que sea difícil, pero Naruto esperaba que su mala suerte no lo afectara y que no se encontrara con un enemigo formidable. Prefería evitar batallas innecesarias. Era un pacifista en pocas palabras.

En un claro en el bosque, Naruto estaba sentado en un tronco con su ropa de combate, observando una fogata y mirando cómo se cocinaba carne de ciervo. Algo había cambiado en él, porque ahora, llevaba un collar en su cuello. Un collar con forma de espada, una kris particularmente.

Se dio cuenta hace poco, pero el arma que cargaba Griselda no era una espada normal, era una espada santa, uno de los fragmentos de Excalibur. La **Excalibur Rapidly** ("Excalibur Rápida").

Gracias a su forja y poder de su Sacred Gear, pudo cambiar la consistencia y forma de la espada **Excalibur**. Ya había hecho eso más de una vez, por lo que fue fácil y sencillo. Gracias a eso, ahora podía portar a **Excalibur Rapidly** y ganar sus poderes. La forma en que la mejoro fue en forma de collar, un collar muy afilado. Pero ahora todo iba mejor, porque con la **Excalibur** en su poder, su velocidad y reflejos aumentaban exponencialmente, y al usarla como collar, significaba que podría usarla al mismo tiempo que sus otras armas.

Estuvo más de una semana espiando y siguiendo los rastros de los posibles secuestradores de los humanos griegos.

Durante ese tiempo, se hizo una pequeña amistad con Poseidón. No de amigos, para Poseidón eran amigos, Naruto lo veía como un hombre con quien hablar una vez que entraba al templo para darle la información que recolecto a Heracles.

La relación entre Heracles y Naruto era extraña ya que el dios veía al niño como un enano agradable, y Naruto odiaba a Heracles por esas palabras. Eso sí, el dios se decidió a probar la fuerza del enano, retándolo a combates cada vez que podía. Heracles quería ver si era verdad que era Archer, un temido mercenario, porque cada vez que veía a Naruto, Heracles veía en sus propias palabras a _"un enano rubio"_. Fueron las constantes burlas de Heracles las cuales llevaron a Naruto aceptar su reto. Fue apaleado muchas veces, pero esas palizas sirvieron para Naruto. Le entregaron más experiencia en el combate griego y lo mejor de todo, era que en esos combates pudo ver y copiar el arma personal de Heracles.

Era con Poseidón y Heracles con quien Naruto hablaba cada vez que llegaba al templo. Con Asclepio lo hacía de vez en cuando, solo con asuntos profesionales.

Viendo como la carne ya estaba lo suficientemente cocinada, Naruto saco dos platos de una mochila y sirvió comida para ellos dos.

Dejando el plato a buena distancia, Naruto comenzó a comer su ciervo, con una mirada calmada en su rostro.

¿Cuándo vas a salir?- pregunto Naruto con seriedad. Al decir esas palabras, alguien apareció inmediatamente en el lugar donde estaba el plato de comida, y comenzó a comer con avives- Por lo que entendí de Poseidón, tú no eres del tipo de persona que espía a los demás…Aquiles.

Era un hombre joven y alto, Naruto diría que tendría entre unos 20 años, con cabello amarillo verdoso rapado a los lados y un mechón en su frente. Ojos igual de amarillos que su cabello, una sonrisa serena en su rostro, junto a su piel algo bronceada. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura griega de metal, con un traje de combate negro debajo ("Aquiles de Fate Apocrypha").

Lo siento, compañero...- dijo Aquiles con una mirada de disculpa mientras comía rápidamente la comida- Son órdenes del jefe. Espiar al que nos ha estado espiando, y matarlo si se nos da la ocasión.

Luego de esas palabras, ambos volvieron a comer su comida. Silencio permanecía en el claro, solo con el sonido de Aquiles y Naruto comiendo.

Que rico…- suspiro Aquiles con una sonrisa en su rostro- Haces muy buen ciervo…- luego de decir esas palabras, Aquiles miro a Naruto con tranquilidad- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Ni idea…- respondió Naruto con indiferencia mientras miraba al cielo, y Aquiles hizo lo mismo- ¿Por qué no me atacaste cuando no era consiente de tu presencia?

Atacarte así sería deshonroso.- respondió Aquiles con una mueca en su rostro mientras se levantaba y sacaba su lanza de su espalda.

Deberías deshacerte de ese honor….- susurro Naruto con un suspiro mientras se levantaba. Al estar de pie, Naruto sonrió levemente- Tengo una mejor idea…llévame con tu jefe.

¿Por qué debería hacer eso?- pregunto Aquiles con curiosidad palpable en sus palabras.

Puedo decir que los objetivos del jefe son encontrar y llevarse humanos poderosos o con **Sacred Gear**.- Aquiles no dejo de sonreír ante esas palabras, es más, solo sonrió ampliamente- Yo soy un humano con un poderoso Sacred Gear…además…quiero unirme a él.

Esas palabras hicieron que Aquiles dejara de sonreír para mirar seriamente a Naruto.

Fácilmente eso sería una mentira.- Naruto no cambio de expresión ante las palabras de Aquiles- ¿Cómo saber si dices la verdad?

Cuéntame el objetivo de tu jefe.- dijo Archer con una sonrisa en su rostro- Y luego, podremos pelear.

Al momento de escuchar esas palabras, Aquiles desapareció y apareció sentado en el tronco con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Naruto sonriera.

Aquiles era un amante de la batalla fácil de manipular con eso.

El objetivo del jefe es un mundo mejor para los humanos.- dijo rápidamente como si lo creyera- El jefe quiere proteger al mundo de las fracciones sobrenaturales. Para que los humanos puedan vivir en paz sin nada que los moleste.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Poseidón le dio una buena descripción de quien era Aquiles. Y Aquiles tenía el mismo deseo que su antecesor. Vivir como héroe y morir como héroe. El objetivo que Aquiles acababa de nombrar se parecía un poco a lo que Aquiles haría. Pero este Aquiles amaba a los dioses griegos. No tenía sentido que Aquiles eligiera a los humanos sobre los dioses cuando él amaba a ambos de la misma manera.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, Naruto sonreía en el exterior.

Un objetivo honorable.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Aquiles también sonriera- Un objetivo igual al mío.

¿Cuál es tu objetivo?- pregunto Aquiles con curiosidad en sus ojos, mirando como Naruto se quedaba viéndolo con su sonrisa.

Naruto estaba pensando. Formulando planes en su mente. Y se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para ganar muchas cosas.

Ser un héroe justiciero.- puede que a Naruto no le gustara mentir, pero si necesitaba hacerlo para cumplir sus objetivos, lo haría más de una vez.

Un honorable objetivo para un honorable compañero héroe.- Aquiles se levantó de su asiento, y sonrió con ansias de batalla- ¿Recuerdas lo que prometiste?

Yare Yare…- dijo Naruto mientras que **Kanshou** aparecía en su mano- Que impaciente.

Antes de nada, dime tu nombre.- Aquiles elevo su lanza y apunto a Naruto, esperando pacientemente a que el niño respondiera.

Puedes decirme Archer.- Aquiles abrió los ojos sorprendido ante ese nombre- El nombre te lo daré cuando lleguemos al campamento.

Eres Archer…- dijo Aquiles mientras que apoyaba la punta de su lanza en el suelo- Entonces eres el famoso arquero.

¿Y que con eso?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

Vamos, empuña tu arco Archer.- dijo Aquiles con una sonrisa en su rostro- Te espero.

No hay honor en luchar a distancia.- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Aquiles sonriera igualmente.

Me gustas…- dijo Aquiles mientras tomaba su lanza y la movía, balanceándola unos momentos para luego apuntar hacia Naruto- ¡Ven!

Al momento de decir eso, Naruto desapareció, rompiendo el suelo y levantando polvo. Aquiles abrió los ojos mientras que levantaba su lanza y se protegía de una estocada que se dirigía a su pecho, luego volvió a protegerse de unas cortadas, todo el tiempo sonriendo ampliamente.

Naruto tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un poderoso corte que iba dirigido a su rostro, y salto retrocediendo cuando Aquiles trato de golpearlo con una patada. Lo siguiente que paso fue que Naruto vio como Aquiles aparecía frente a él en una explosión de velocidad con su lanza elevada y preparada para dar un corte. Cuando Archer bloqueo el ataque, ambos forcejearon con sus respectivas armas, y luego de unos momentos, se separaron, arrastrando sus pies por el suelo y rompiéndolo.

Corriendo rápidamente rodeando a Aquiles, Naruto tuvo que prepararse cuando el griego apareció frente a sus ojos, y ambos compartieron una serie de estocadas donde se cubrían y atacaban instantáneamente. Su defensa y ataque era lo suficientemente bueno como para que ambos pudieran cubrir cada hueco en su defensa.

Pisando fuertemente el suelo, rompiéndolo, Naruto dio una poderosa estocada a Aquiles, y luego salto alto para esquivar un corte trasversal. En el aire, Naruto giraba con gracia y Aquiles vio su momento, desapareciendo en una explosión de velocidad para aparecer donde Naruto aterrizo, y continuar con su duelo de estocadas múltiples, solo que esta vez con un ritmo más feroz, levantando la tierra con sus poderosos golpes, rompiendo el suelo con cada pisada.

Con un poderoso golpe frontal de la lanza de Aquiles, Naruto fue obligado a retroceder arrastrando sus pies, y Aquiles apareció frente a él con su lanza en alto, algo que Naruto espero ya que bloqueo el ataque instantáneamente. Al bloquearlo, Naruto contraataco enviando su propio corte a Aquiles, pero el griego lo bloqueo y al hacerlo, envió una estocada a Naruto, que esquivo saltando, estando en el aire, Naruto elevo su espada y tomo con ambas manos la empuñadura, y la bajo fuertemente, ese golpe fue bloqueado por Aquiles, pero al bloquearlo, se creó un cráter de destrucción y una onda de aire. Estando forcejeando, Naruto aprovecho para patear el rostro de Aquiles, y consiguió encertar su golpe, haciendo que el griego retrocediera arrastrando los pies unos cuantos metros.

Pocos segundos después de la patada, Aquiles salió rápidamente de entre los árboles y apareció frente a Naruto. El griego le envió una serie de cortes y estocadas a Naruto, que el niño bloqueo completamente. Luego de estar bloqueando por un tiempo las estocadas de Aquiles, su espada se rompió, causando que Aquiles sonriera mientras que acercaba su lanza a Naruto, pero Archer susurro unas palabras mientras que **Bakuya** aparecía en su mano. Con su nueva espada en mano, Naruto consiguió bloquear el ataque de Aquiles, y contraatacarlo con sus propios golpes que obligaron al hombre mayor a retroceder.

¿Usas dos espadas?- pregunto Aquiles con curiosidad y cierto asombro al verlo sostener sus dos espadas Ying y Yang- Me impresionas cada vez más.- Aquiles sonrió ferozmente.

Luego de sonreír, Aquiles desapareció para aparecer frente a Naruto, con su lanza en alto y su gran sonrisa en su cara.

La pelea continuo por un tiempo, unas horas, donde Naruto fue desarmado un par de veces, pero aun así el arquero volvía a crear sus espadas para continuar luchando.

Once…- dijo Aquiles con seriedad mientras apuntaba a Naruto con su lanza- Creo que te desarme unas once veces y aun tienes más de esas espadas.

Ohhh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sorprendido?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Está bien, voy a preguntarlo.- dijo Aquiles mientras que apoyaba la punta de su lanza en el suelo- ¿Ese es tu Sacred Gear? Crear un gran número de espadas.

Si y no…- respondió Naruto mientras hacía desaparecer a **Kanshou** y **Bakuya** \- Mi **Sacred Gear** tiene muchas capacidades…- algo muy grande se formó en la mano de Naruto, algo que Aquiles conocía muy bien- ¿Conoces esta arma, Aquiles?

 **Nine Lives**...- dijo el griego con asombro puro en sus palabras, casi en estado de shock por ver la gran espada-hacha de Heracles aquí- ¿Cómo se la robaste a Heracles?

No se la robe…- dijo Naruto mientras apoyaba el arma en su hombro- La copie…ese es el verdadero poder de mi **Sacred Gear**.

¿Copiar cada arma que veas?- dijo Aquiles con duda, para luego abrir los ojos- ¿Eso significa…?

Si…- la **Lanza Meteoro** apareció en la otra mano de Naruto, causando que Aquiles abriera los ojos con asombro- También la guarde en mi mente desde el momento en que la vi.

¿Dónde está el honor en copiar las armas de los demás y ser un imitador?- pregunto Aquiles con un ceño fruncido, causando que Naruto se sintiera nervioso por dentro.

Tienes razón en eso…No hay honor en ser un imitador.- dijo Naruto con un asentimiento mientras que **Nine Lives** y la **Lanza Meteoro** desaparecían- Por esa razón solo uso mis espadas en las batallas. Mi arco lo utilizo solo en momentos de necesidad.

…Ya veo…- dijo Aquiles algo dudoso mientras que ambos se quedaban en silencio.

Naruto admitía que se sentía algo inseguro. Su plan era simple. Actuar como un guerrero orgulloso e idiota que amaba a los humanos para que Aquiles lo lleve con su líder. Puede que haya pasado la prueba de honor, pero el apodo Archer no daba buena impresión para los guerreros orgullosos amantes de la batalla y el honor. Tenía planeado ver quien era su líder, matarlo si podía, y capturar a Aquiles y Ajax. Ya tenía una buena idea de cómo peleaba Aquiles, puede que en esta pelea ambos se hayan retenido, pero la idea estaba clara en su mente. Además, estaba la estrategia de usar su arco. Aunque el escudo de Ajax podría parar su flecha, esa parte también estaba en su plan.

Bien.- dijo Aquiles con una sonrisa mientras silbaba fuertemente, causando que un rayo cayera frente a ellos, y luego de ese rayo, un gran carro tirado por tres caballos apareció. El **Troias Tragōidia**.

Bonito carro de guerra.- dijo Naruto admirando el carro de Aquiles, y almacenándolo en su mente- ¿Entonces me llevas con tu jefe?

Te llevare a la base para que el jefe hable contigo.- dijo Aquiles con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras subía a su carro- Vamos. Sube.

Hai Hai…- susurro Naruto mientras subía al carro con un suspiro- ¿Qué tan rápida es esta cosa?

Lo suficiente para que aprietes los dientes.- dijo Aquiles con una sonrisa feroz en su rostro- ¡Hya!

Naruto abrió un poco los ojos cuando el carro literalmente comenzó a correr por el aire, y luego coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Aquiles para no caerse cuando el carro tomo velocidad, y comenzó a moverse por los cielos como un rayo verdoso.

El carro de Aquiles era rápido. Eso debía admitirlo. Un buen método de viaje. Ya era hora de dejar de gastar dinero en los aviones para comenzar a moverse por el mundo como un rayo. Solo esperaba que Poseidón accediera a darle algunos caballos para su nuevo carro de guerra o pudiera usar estos.

Luego de estar viajando por unos instantes, ambos seres llegaron a su destino, un campamento en un claro, cubierto de una barrera.

Naruto descubrió que la barrera servía para ocultar la presencia de las personas que estaban adentro. Y esa barrera fue colocada por un mago experto. Puede que sus conocimientos en magia fueran avanzados, pero estaban algo bajos con respecto a este mago misterioso.

Al aterrizar su carro, Naruto noto como muchos humanos, todos en el mismo estilo de ropa los observaban atentamente. Era un gakuran japonés usado en otoño. Las únicas excepciones eran Aquiles y dos personas más, uno de ellos un hombre con una armadura griega similar a la de Aquiles, solo que sin la tela naranja. Naruto creía que ese era Ajax.

Al bajar el carro, Naruto abrió los ojos con asombro al ver como dos personas se dirigían hacia ellos. Pero no los abrió por su apariencia, ni por como los miraban, sino por la espada que uno de ellos llevaba en su mano.

 **Caliburn: Espada Dorada de la Victoria** o **SeiŌken** ("Espada del Rey Santo") la espada que el rey Arthur esgrimió en el pasado. La espada que saco de la piedra y le otorgo el reinado de Gran Bretaña. Esa espada era aclamada como la espada santa más poderosa creada por dios. Y ahora estaba en su espacio mental.

El que portaba a Caliburn en su mano era un joven hombre de altura media, tenía un cabello rubio más pálido que el de él, y ojos azules ocultos en unas gafas, junto a un traje de negocios negro y un rostro de seriedad total.

El otro era un joven de cabello blanco con ojos rojos, llevaba un gakuran al igual que casi el resto de sus compañeros, y encima de él, un traje de sacerdote que Naruto había visto muchas veces en exorcistas.

Ambos jóvenes los observaban con seriedad, severidad en el caso del rubio que portaba la espada sagrada.

Aquiles…- dijo el rubio con severidad- ¿Quién es el mocoso?

Mocoso…- repitió Naruto indignado, para luego gritar- ¡No soy un mocoso! ¡Tengo 14 años!

¡Tienes 14 años!- grito Aquiles con asombro, causando que Naruto voltee para verlo enojado- Oye, sin ofender, pero eres un mocoso.

A quien le dices mocoso, homosexual…- gruño Naruto con ira mientras se ponía de puntitas para chocar su frente con la de Aquiles, y por sus palabras, Aquiles unió su frente con la del mocoso.

¡A quien le dices homosexual, enano!- Aquiles correspondió su grito con ira en sus ojos.

¿Por qué no vas con Ajax? Él es tu Patroclo, ¿no?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, que aumento cuando el rostro de Aquiles gano una mueca.

Aquiles odiaba que mencionaran la relación de Patroclo con su antepasado. Ellos dos eran primos. Era imposible que fueran amantes. Aquiles ya vio la película Troya. Por lo tanto, Aquiles y Patroclo eran primos. Pero la gente era amante de las relaciones gay, y les gustaba poner a Aquiles y Patroclo como amantes.

Voy a matarte…- susurro Aquiles mientras que Naruto sonreía ferozmente.

Así de juntos ambos parecen homosexuales.- dijo el peli-plateado con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que ambos hombres voltearan a mirarlo con ira en sus ojos.

¡No soy un puto homo!/¡No soy un puto homo!- gritaron en sincronía, para luego volver a mirarse- ¡Pruébalo!/¡Pruébalo!- se gritaron mientras volvían a unir sus frentes.

Yo tengo novia.- exclamo Aquiles con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro-… Se llama Aretha.

Yo…- Naruto susurro incrédulo, sin esperar que Aquiles tuviera novia- Yo…

¿Qué pasa, enano?- pregunto Aquiles con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro y con una posición altiva mientras que Naruto se hacía más pequeño- ¿Por qué no vas con Ajax? Él es tu Patroclo, ¿no?

Chicos…- dijo una voz muy seria detrás de ellos, mientras que dos manos se colocaban en los hombros, apretando levemente. Al voltear, Aquiles y Naruto miraron como un hombre musculoso y muy alto, un poco más bajo que Heracles, rasgos duros y severos en su rostro, con cabello marrón y ojos iguales estaba detrás de ellos, mirándolos severamente, para luego sonreír ampliamente- ¡Hay suficiente Ajax para todos!

¡Ehhh!/¡Nooo!- gritaron Naruto y Aquiles respectivamente mientras que saltaban, cayendo al suelo y abrazándose fuertemente, mirando con miedo a Ajax.

A Aquiles le agradaba Ajax. Era un honorable guerrero, y su amigo que lo acompaño cuando abandono a los dioses, pero lo que no le gustaba de él era que es abiertamente homosexual y promiscuo.

Ya suficiente de tanta palabrería inútil.- dijo el rubio mientras levantaba su espada y la apuntaba hacia el cuello de Naruto- Tu nombre.- no era una pregunta, era una orden severa acompañada por ojos iguales.

…- Naruto y Aquiles se miraron a los ojos, viéndose que ahora estaban abrazados. Inmediatamente saltaron, retrocediendo y arrastrándose por el suelo, mirándose con asco todo el tiempo- ¡N-No me abraces, maldito!

¡Lo mismo digo!- grito Aquiles abrazándose así mismo, temblando un poco- M-Me siento violado…

No eres el único…- respondió Naruto abrazándose a sí mismo, teniendo escalofríos de solo recordar el abrazo de Aquiles.

Pequeño.- dijo Ajax con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, causando que a Naruto le diera un escalofrió por su espalda- Podrías responder la pregunta de Arthur.

Arthur. Ojos azules. Pelo rubio. Una espada santa, **Calibrun** específicamente. Portador natural de espada santa. Puede que Naruto haya descubierto la identidad del hombre que lo miraba con severidad en sus ojos.

Tranquilo hermano…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que miraba a Arthur- Ambos somos familia, ¿sabes?…Arthur Pendragon.

Dime de una vez quien eres.- dijo Arthur con enojo mientras volvía a apuntar la espada al cuello de Naruto, causando que Aquiles se tensara un poco, pero Naruto continúo sonriendo.

Mordred Pendragon.- dijo su falso nombre mientras que Arthur abría los ojos.

Otro Pendragon…- dijo el peli-plata con curiosidad en su voz- Arthur, ¿Qué pasa en la casa Pendragon para que desertara otro miembro?

No sucede nada, Siegfried.- dijo Arthur con seriedad en sus palabras, asombrado porque tuviera otro miembro de su familia aquí.

Solo he venido aquí para hablar con su jefe y unirme a su famoso grupo…si puedo, ¿verdad?- pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Vamos, Arthur…- dijo Aquiles mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Naruto- He visto el poder y **Sacred Gear** de Mordred. Seguro que al jefe le agrada.

Está bien…Mordred.- dijo Siegfried con seriedad mientras que volteaba para comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por Naruto y Arthur.

Aquiles estaba a punto de seguirlos, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. El descendiente del Aquiles original tuvo un escalofrió cuando miro de reojo a Ajax.

Oye, Aquiles…- dijo Ajax con una dulce voz, aumentando el miedo de Aquiles- ¿Por qué mientes sobre tener novia?

Jejejeje…- Aquiles rio nerviosamente mientras que Ajax no lo soltaba- No podía permitir que el enano cuestionara mi hombría….

Que malo, Aquiles.- Ajax soltó a su amigo, causando que este soltara un silencioso suspiro de alivio- Mentir no es bonito.

Si, como digas…- Aquiles cambio su expresión despreocupada para colocar una de seriedad- Algo anda mal en Mordred.- dijo con seriedad en su voz, causando que Ajax lo observara con curiosidad- Cuando luche con él, algo se sentía fuera de lugar…No sé qué sea, pero hay que vigilarlo.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente detrás de Arthur y Siegfried. En el exterior era una máscara de calma y tranquilidad, pero por dentro, era otra historia.

Era muy bueno sintiendo las presencias de los demás, por esa razón podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía santa proveniente del lugar a donde se dirigían. No sabía si calificar como suerte o mala suerte lo que le estaba pasando. Por un lado, consiguió una poderosa arma, **Caliburn** , pero por otro lado, estaba en medio de un campamento con posibles enemigos. Además estaba el líder de ellos. Se sentía que fácilmente era el más fuerte. Solo esperaba que el tipo tuviera una poderosa arma para que el viaje y el peligro valieran la pena.

Luego de caminar por un tiempo, llegaron a un campo de flores, un hermoso campo de flores donde un hombre los esperaba.

Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos.

" _Esa lanza…ese poder santo…"_ \- pensó Naruto con los ojos abiertos mientras caminaba hacia el portador de la lanza- _"No cabe duda…es el más poderoso_ _ **Longinus**_ _"_

Naruto tenía mala suerte. Ahora mismo estaba en medio de un campamento con personas muy poderosas dentro, y cada una de ellas tenía armas y **Sacred Gear** que podían complicarle las cosas. Pero estaba ese tipo con ese **Longinus**.

Ahora Naruto sabía quiénes eran los que causaban problemas a los griegos. Shishigou le hablo algo sobre unas fracciones. Unas fracciones donde muchos seres sobrenaturales y humanos estaban aliados con el **Dragón del Infinito**. Una de esas fracciones era la Fracción del Héroe, guiada por el descendiente del héroe chino Cao Cao.

Cao Cao era fácilmente el humano más poderoso que podía llegar a existir, todo por poseer el famoso **True Longinus**. Pero Cao Cao cometió un error fatal. Dejar que sus ojos apreciaran esa arma. Solo vasto menos de unos milisegundos para que el **True Longinus** quedara gravado en su mente.

Cuando Naruto llego frente a Cao Cao, sonrió con alegría, escondiendo su nerviosísimo.

Hola, amigo.- dijo Cao Cao con una voz amable- ¿Tú eres?

Mordred Pendragon…- se presentó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se inclinaba bruscamente- Pero el mundo me conoce como Archer.

Archer…- Cao Cao sonrió, una sonrisa que escondía muchas malas intenciones- Vaya…nunca espere que tu fueras el famoso arquero. Ni mucho menos que fueras un Pendragon.

No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.- respondió Naruto rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa de pena- Como sea…vengo hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

¿De que deseas hablar?- pregunto Cao Cao con su sonrisa amable.

Quiero unirme a su grupo.- Naruto sonrió con alegría y los ojos cerrados, causando que Cao Cao sonriera de verdad y que Arthur y Siegfried lo miraran impresionados.

¿Puedo preguntar la razón de eso?- pregunto Cao Cao con calma y amabilidad, haciendo que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza.

Yo quiero convertirme en un héroe justiciero.- conto Naruto con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

¿Héroe justiciero?- repitió Cao Cao con confusión.

Ustedes pertenecen a la Fracción Héroe de la **Khaos Brigade** , ¿no?- dijo Naruto mientras que los héroes presentes abrían sus ojos- Quiero ser otro héroe con sus compañeros. Trabajando juntos para un mundo con justicia, sin seres sobrenaturales que atormenten el camino del humano.

Cao Cao estaba genuinamente impresionado. No creía posible de que el infame Archer fuera la persona que tenía enfrente. Pero ahora todo era mejor. Archer demostraba ser humano. Y por lo que veía en sus ojos, felices y determinados por ayudarlos, veía el talento en él.

¿Qué te hizo querer ser un héroe de la justicia?- pregunto Cao Cao con curiosidad, causando que Naruto se tensara, interna y externamente.

Yo…- dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada, atrayendo la atención de Cao Cao y sus compañeros- Yo quiero ser un héroe por mi padre adoptivo…

¿Y qué le paso a él?- pregunto Cao Cao con una mirada compasiva y una mueca en su rostro.

…Murió…una enfermedad se lo llevo.- seriedad cubrió el rostro de Naruto, aunque Cao Cao, Siegfried y Arthur podían ver el claro dolor en sus ojos.

Mordred…- Cao Cao camino hasta Archer, y coloco una mano en su hombro- Lamento mucho lo de tu padre…

Descuida…- el joven llevo su mano al brazo de Cao Cao, y lo apretó suavemente.

De ahora en adelante, serán miembro de la Fracción Héroe.- declaro Cao Cao con una sonrisa- Juntos, construiremos un mundo mejor para los humanos…seremos héroes justicieros.

¡Claro que sí!- una gran sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de Naruto- Aunque, tengo una duda…- duda lleno el rostro de Naruto mientras que este hacia una mueca- También debo llevar esos ridículos trajes, o puedo hacer como Aquiles, Ajax y Arthur.

Ridículos…- una sonrisa forzada apareció en el rostro de Cao Cao, y este se esforzó por no gritar de enojo- Puedes llevar la vestimenta que desees.

¡Genial!- un brillo lleno a Naruto, y cuando este se fue, mostro como el niño llevaba el mismo conjunto de ropa griega que Asclepio le dio. Cuando los héroes miraron el conjunto de ropa, observaron a Naruto con confusión- ¿Qué?

¿Eliges llevar esos trapos a favor de la ropa de la casa Pendragon…?- pregunto Arthur con una mirada incrédula en su rostro, pero el joven suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza- Estoy decepcionado.

¡Oye! ¡Estos "trapos" son cómodos!- grito Naruto con indignación- Además…prefiero usar estos trapos a favor de su ropa de gente estirada.

¿Qué dijiste mocoso…?- Arthur miro al niño con enojo por sus palabras, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo de avanzar.

Tranquilo, Arthur…- Siegfried trato de ser la voz de la razón, calmando a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro- No dejes que el pequeño mocoso te moleste.

¡A quien le dices pequeño, anciano!- grito Naruto con furia, causando Siegfried lo mirase con las cejas un poco temblantes.

Ya basta.- dijo Cao Cao con severidad, causando que toda la pelea terminara- Mordred, Siegfried te guiara a tu dormitorio en nuestra estadía en Grecia…no te pongas demasiado cómodo, dentro de poco nos iremos.

Eh…- dijo Naruto con confusión, para luego notar como Siegfried comenzaba a caminar, dejándolo atrás- ¡Espera, Sieg-Ji-san!

Las cejas de Siegfried temblaron por como el mocoso lo llamo, pero decidió calmarse.

¡Si no te apresuras te dejo aquí, mocoso!- grito Sieg con fastidio en sus palabras.

En su mente, Naruto portaba una gran sonrisa. Su plan iba a la perfección. Gano una poderosa arma más en su arsenal. Y sabía quiénes eran las personas que se llevaban a los humanos griegos. Asclepio seguramente le trasplantaría el ojo de Horus una vez que les diera esa información. Y si mataba a Cao Cao, seguramente los griegos le agradecerían mejor.

 **Tiempo después**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Naruto se "unió" a la Fracción Héroe de Cao Cao, y en ese tiempo, las cosas transcurrieron con tranquilidad y diversión para algunos.

Aquiles estuvo feliz de que su nuevo amigo se uniera a ellos, y estuvo más feliz de verlo caminar a ellos con ropa griega. Una parte de él estaba orgullosa de que su compañero héroe decidiera usar sus ropas griegas a favor de la ropa de Arthur o los ridículos atuendos de sus compañeros. Ajax pensaba igual que Aquiles en esos temas, estando feliz y orgulloso de Naruto.

Fue en esos tres días que Naruto llego a conocer a alguien más en su nueva fracción, siendo Georg, un poderoso mago y el responsable de la barrera que los cubría.

Con algo de alabanza y unas pocas palabras de Cao Cao, Georg accedió a contarle cómo funcionaba la barrera que los cubría.

Aparentemente, era una barrera que hacía que los que estuvieran en su interior, desaparecieran. Su presencia era borrada, por lo que sensores o seres que pudieran sentir las presencias no podrían sentirlos. Era una poderosa barrera, que a la vez actuaba como un escudo defensivo, que si recibía un ataque, lo bloquearía y perduraría por su poderosa resistencia. Esa no era la única función de la barrera, porque para evitar a los curiosos, Georg se aseguró de que la barrera desprendiera un aura que haría a las personas o seres querer irse de la zona.

También descubrió que, para su asombro, Georg era un poseedor de **Longinus** , el **Dimension Lost** ("Dimensión Perdida"). Debía admitir que estuvo decepcionado y algo triste por no poder copiar ese **Sacred Gear**.

Solo podía copiar objetos como **Sacred Gear** que pudiera ver, como las reliquias santas o **Longinus** que tuvieran forma predestinada.

En ese tiempo, llego a descubrir algo en Aquiles y Ajax.

Como era un buen mago, pudo sentir los toques de la magia de Georg en los dos descendientes de héroes griegos. Eso era algo que lo hacía sospechar y sentirse cauteloso de lo que había a su alrededor. Y no solo sintió eso en Aquiles y Greg, sino en muchos héroes a su alrededor.

Sabiendo que el portador de Dimensión Perdida era un poderoso mago con cientos de hechizos, pudo descubrir que Georg manipulo con magia las mentes de ellos.

Muchas cosas le sucedieron, y Naruto continúo con su actuación de ser un orgulloso e idiota guerrero feliz de estar en la Fracción Héroe.

Hoy fue el día de su primera misión, una misión que completo con facilidad. No fue nada muy complicado. Solo ir a reclutar a unos griegos con Arthur y Siegfried.

Todo el tiempo, ellos dos se convirtieron en, por así decirlo, sus amigos. Siegfried y Arthur lo odiaban mucho por sus palabras e insultos, pero no pudieron evitar sentirse bien en presencia de Archer.

Ahora mismo estaba con ellos dos, caminando hacia Cao Cao, que estaba en el mismo campo de flores que el día en que se unió a la Fracción Héroe.

Al llegar al campo de flores, Naruto vio como el descendiente de héroe chino los esperaba con una sonrisa amable.

¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Cao Cao con amabilidad.

Fue…- Sieg no pudo terminar sus palabras cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

Aburrido. Eso fue.- declaro Naruto con un rostro muerto de aburrimiento, causando que el peliplateado a su lado gruñera.

Jejeje…- Cao Cao rio un poco, divertido por las palabras de "Mordred".

Por favor, **Bossu** , ¿Cuándo podremos hacer algo más divertido?- pregunto con exasperación en sus palabras.

Tranquilo, Mordred.- Cao Cao volteo para mirar el paisaje- La diversión comenzara dentro de poco.

Siegfried y Arthur voltearon para comenzar a irse, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que "Mordred" no avanzaba, solo permanecía viendo a Cao Cao.

 **Bossu** …puedo decirle algo…- dijo Naruto suavemente, causando que Cao Cao sonreirá con amabilidad mirándolo desde su hombro- En privado.

Los dos héroes a sus espaldas se encogieron de hombros. Mordred había demostrado ser un soldado leal. Por lo que ya no había motivos por los cuales desconfiar de él.

Al momento de estar solos, "Mordred" miro al suelo.

 **Bossu** …yo…lo siento.- dijo con una voz arrepentida, causando que Cao Cao lo mirara con curiosidad.

¿Qué te sucede, Mordred?- pregunto Cao Cao con amabilidad mientras se acercaba para colocar una mano en su hombro.

Yo…no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para nuestro objetivo.- Mordred levanto la mirada para ver a Cao Cao, causando que este sonriera mientras le palmeaba la cabeza.

Te equivocas…eres muy fuerte.- dijo Cao Cao con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dígame… ¿cómo puedo ser fuerte si mi **Sacred Gear** es el de un imitador?- pregunto Mordred mientras que Cao Cao volteaba y miraba el paisaje.

Tú no eres un imitador, ni tu **Sacred Gear**.- respondió Cao Cao con una voz tranquila, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la brisa en su espalda- Dime, ¿Por qué…?- pero Cao Cao se calló al sentirlo. Todos sus sentidos le gritaron que se moviera. Sus instintos le dijeron que se moviera. Pudiendo escuchar el débil sonido de como el aire se cortaba, Cao Cao salto y esquivo de pura suerte un corte dirigido a su cabeza, pero aun así, unos cuantos de sus cabellos fueron cortados por "Mordred", que observaba a Cao Cao con una mueca de irritación.

He fallado…- dijo con enojo mientras que Cao Cao lo observaba incrédulo- Realmente prefiero el arco antes que esto.

Tu…- Cao Cao susurro al ver la apariencia de Naruto. Esos ojos eran familiares para el poseedor del **True Longinus**. Eran los ojos de un asesino que fallo su disparo. Un suspiro se propago de sus labios al darse cuenta del significado de la situación- ¿Todo fue mentira?- pregunto levemente dolido.

Frente a sus ojos estaba alguien con mucho potencial. Por lo que había visto y escuchado en los últimos tres días, frente a sus ojos estaba un herrero que podía fabricar e imitar cualquier arma que viera. Por su mente paso la idea de hacer un ejército de portadores de **Calibrun** , o portadores de **Gram** , o las demás espadas demoniacas y santas. Las posibilidades eran infinitas, tanto como el potencial del niño frente a sus ojos. Ver tanto potencial que podría tener en sus manos desperdiciando le dolía.

Naruto no respondió ante las palabras de Cao Cao, solo extendió sus manos mientras que dos armas aparecían en ellas. Una lanza roja apareció en su mano izquierda, mientras que en su mano derecha, una gran espada con un filo con borde dorado.

Reconozco la espada…- dijo Cao Cao con los ojos un poco abiertos, un poco sorprendido por ver a **Calibrun** aquí- Pero esa lanza… ¿Qué arma será?

Ambos humanos se miraron con seriedad en su rostro en el campo de flores. Uno de ellos con un uniforme de gakuran, el otro con su traje de combate. El portador del gakuran miraba con seriedad y leve arrepentimiento por lo que tendría que hacer. El portador de la espada y lanza lo hacía con seriedad en su rostro muerto.

Una corriente de aire sacudió los cabellos de ambos luchadores, y esa corriente levanto una flor que voló por el aire, y se movió elegantemente entre Cao Cao y Naruto.

Antes de que la flor tocara suelo, Naruto había desaparecido, reapareciendo frente a Cao Cao con su espada en alto y choco con la lanza de Cao Cao, causando que las flores a su alrededor volaran por la potencia y fuerza. Cao Cao elevo su lanza, y envió su propio ataque que Naruto bloqueo con su propia lanza, y al hacerlo, salto dando una voltereta y atacando a su enemigo con su espada. Ambos seres comenzaron un intercambio de ataques entre espada y lanza contra lanza, quedando empatados por unos instantes.

Saltando para esquivar una poderosa cortada del **True Longinus** , Naruto retrocedió entre saltos y volteretas para desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad.

Mirando al cielo, Cao Cao elevo su lanza para protegerse de Naruto, que bajaba del cielo con su lanza extendida. Cao Cao golpeo su lanza con la de Naruto, y rápidamente, el rubio movió su espada para tratar de golpear a Cao Cao, pero el chino rápidamente volvió a protegerse, causando que Naruto saltara retrocediendo, pero al hacerlo, Cao Cao se movió para correr con sorprendente velocidad hacia él, y al llegar, Naruto balanceo su lanza para guiar una estocada hacia el pecho de Cao Cao, pero el otro humano movió su propia lanza para contrarrestar el golpe.

Ambos se quedaron forcejeando con su respectiva lanza, y elevando su mano izquierda, Naruto hizo aparecer un grupo de armas varias como hachas, espadas, lanzas, cuchillos, mazos de guerra, falcatas sobre su cabeza.

Cao Cao observo eso impresionado, pero no tuvo tiempo de comentar nada cuando Naruto guio su espada hacia su pecho y al mismo tiempo, las armas en su cabeza se movieron rápidamente hacia él.

Cao Cao se esforzó para saltar y romper una espada que se dirigía a su cabeza, y al hacerlo, todas las armas cayeron en el mismo punto, causando que una mini explosión se propagara por la zona.

Muchas armas, espadas, lanzas, falcatas, hachas, cuchillos, mazos, todos de diferentes diseños y colores comenzaron a aparecer sobre la cabeza de Naruto. Cao Cao las observo con seriedad mientras que Naruto también. En menos de un segundo, todas esas armas comenzaron a volar hacia Cao Cao, viajando rápidamente por el aire y llegando hasta el héroe en menos de un segundo. Viendo las armas que se dirigían hacia él, Cao Cao salto rápidamente hacia otro lado con la esperanza de esquivar la oleada de armas que se dirigían hacia el mismo punto, pero al hacerlo, tuvo que estar preparado para recibir una patada en su rostro, que lo hizo retroceder escupiendo saliva. Lo siguiente que paso fue que Cao Cao elevo su lanza para detener un poderoso ataque descendente de espada. Y en ese momento, Cao Cao y Naruto comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y estocadas de lanzas y espada, contrarrestando y atacando a cada instante.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua. Ha este paso tendría que usar su golpe definitivo más rápido de lo que creía. Pero Naruto dejo de pensar en su carta de triunfo cuando vio como siete orbes comenzaron a flotar en la espalda de Cao Cao.

Así que activas tu **Balance Breaker** …- dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras observaba atentamente a Cao Cao.

No me dejas alternativa…- dijo Cao Cao con una voz triste- Sabia desde un principio que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el que Archer se uniera a mis filas.

Si ese es el caso…tú tampoco me dejas alternativa.- Archer clavo a **Calibrun** en el suelo, y miro atentamente a Cao Cao mientras apretaba con ambas manos su lanza roja, colocándose en una posición inclinada hacia adelante con la punta de su lanza apuntando al suelo.

El fuego etéreo rojo cubrió la lanza. Y Naruto la apretó fuertemente mientras que sus ojos se afilaban.

Cao Cao abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa apariencia y el cambio, pero luego volvió a su seriedad cuando Naruto comenzó a correr hacia él. Cuando el rubio estuvo a unos metros de distancia, clavo los pies en la tierra, y envió su lanza hacia adelante, gritando un nombre que hizo que los ojos de Cao Cao se abrieran en estado de shock.

¡ **Gáe Bolg**!- grito Naruto ferozmente mientras que su lanza se convertía en un rayo de luz que volaba rápidamente hacia Cao Cao.

Un ataque al destino mismo. Un golpe asesino definitivo capaz de matar a cualquiera. Un ataque que cambiaba la causa y efecto. No había formas de esquivarlo.

El descendiente de héroe chino abrió los ojos mientras movía su lanza hacia adelante con el objetivo de bloquear el golpe, pero su bloqueo fue ineficaz, ya que la lanza nunca fue en esa dirección.

La lanza se clavó justo en el pecho de Cao Cao, haciendo que este abriera los ojos mientras escupía sangre. Naruto guio la lanza hacia su espalda, arrastrando a Cao Cao con ella, y lo guio hasta estrellarse con el suelo, generando un cráter.

Levantándose lentamente, Cao Cao escupió un gran chorro de sangre, pero moviéndose rápidamente y con mucha torpeza, llevo sus manos hacia su espalda para sacar un pequeño frasco y verterlo en el área afectada, causando que este se cure, muy lentamente. Pero eso no era lo malo, porque a pesar de que la herida externa se estaba curando, el daño interno ocasionado por **Gáe Bolg** perduraba.

" _Ni siquiera las lágrimas de fénix pueden curar toda la herida de_ **Gáe** _ **Bolg**_ _…"_ \- pensó Cao Cao con un pronunciado ceño fruncido en su rostro- _"Archer…"_ \- pensó con oído puro mientras que apretaba los dientes- _"Que este mocoso tenga esa lanza..."_ \- furia llenaba los pensamientos de Cao Cao- _"Solo tengo unos momentos antes de morir por desangrado. Debo romper esa lanza"_

Archer miro seriamente a Cao Cao mientras que armas comenzaban a materializarse detrás de él. Espadas, falcatas, hachas, lanzas, cuchillos, mazos de guerra, todo tipo de armas que Naruto había visto con sus ojos.

Cao Cao miro algo incrédulo la creación de armas de Naruto, pero chasqueo la lengua mientras que uno de sus orbes se movía.

¡ **Chatsuka Ratana**!- grito Cao Cao mientras que el orbe se estrellaba contra el suelo, causando algo que hizo a Naruto mirar incrédulo a su alrededor.

Naruto miro con incredulidad como **Gáe Bolg** , **Calibrun** y todas las armas sobre su cabeza se rompían en pedazos con el estadillo de ese orbe.

Luego de ver eso, Naruto noto como Cao Cao llevaba más de ese frasco a su boca, causando que Naruto reaccionara rápidamente para crear a **Kanshou** y **Bakuya** en sus manos y apareciera delante de Cao Cao, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando el chino llevo el frasco a su boca, y alguien apareció frente a Cao Cao para bloquear el golpe con una gran espada roja.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua.

Ciertamente, ver a **Gram** lo complacía en gran medida, porque la guardo en su espacio mental, pero que Siegfried detuviera su espada lo irritaba enormemente.

 **Teme** …- susurro Naruto con enojo mirando con furia a Siegfried, mientras que este lo observaba sin emociones.

Elevando su espada, Siegfried causo que Naruto retrocediera con un salto, mirando cauteloso a ambos humanos.

¡ARCHERRRR!- grito Cao Cao con furia mientras se levantaba, escupiendo sangre por sus heridas, causando preocupación en Siegfried.

Ohhh…- Naruto sonrió con diversión- ¿Qué te sucede, **Bossu**? Parece que perdió totalmente la calma.

Cao Cao apretó los dientes, pero tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, y contando hasta diez, logro recuperar poco a poco su calma.

¿Cuál es tu razón de hacer esto?- pregunto con seriedad mientras que Siegfried escuchaba atentamente.

Simplemente es una deuda que debe ser saldada.- respondió Naruto mientras notaba como unos cuantos "héroes" estaban en su espalda-

Una deuda con los dioses, ¿no?- dijo Cao Cao mientras se levantaba del suelo, ya totalmente recuperado.

…Una deuda que no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió Naruto con severidad apretando a **Kanshou** y **Bakuya**.

¿Por qué estas con ellos?- pregunto Cao Cao con una sonrisa comprensiva- Deberías estar con nosotros, tus hermanos humanos… Creí que ser un héroe justiciero era tu sueño.

No me importa.- Naruto respondió con severidad y rapidez, causando que Cao Cao frunciera el ceño.

Te atreves a traicionar a los humanos por una simple deuda.- Naruto apretó los dientes.

Xenovia no era una simple deuda. Xenovia era más importante que eso. Desde que la dejo a ella y a Griselda, no había vuelto a dormir. Todas las noches veía imágenes de cada persona que había matado con claridad en su mente, pero al final de todo, la veía a ella rodeada de luz. Ella era una luz. Su luz. Su todo. Puede que la conociera por poco tiempo. Puede que no sepa nada de las mujeres y el amor. Puede que no sepa nada de esos temas. Pero si sabía lo que era sentirse vivo, sentirse cálido, sentirse feliz. Y Xenovia le proporcionaba todo eso.

Me atrevo y mucho más que eso.- Naruto miro con seriedad a los ojos de Cao Cao- Para cumplir mis objetivos. No me importa tener que matarte a ti, a toda tu fracción, a cada ser humano en esta tierra.

Nosotros somos los héroes, ¿no lo entiendes?- Cao Cao hablo con incredulidad en sus palabras- Tu… ¿acaso quieres convertirte en el peor monstruo?

…- Naruto volteo, causando que Siegfried se tensara. Luego de voltearse, Naruto miro a Cao Cao por sobre su hombro-…Me convertí en eso hace mucho.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto desapareció rompiendo el suelo, y Cao Cao junto a Siegfried escucharon como dos de sus hombres gritaron de dolor. Al mirarlos, los humanos vieron como cuatro cortes se apreciaban en la carne de sus hombres, y vieron como Naruto corría rápidamente, huyendo de la zona.

Siegfried…- dijo Cao Cao con seriedad, atrayendo la atención de Sieg- Envía a Aquiles. Quiero a Archer vivo o muerto.

El nombrado asistió con la cabeza mientras corría para buscar al descendiente del héroe griego, dejando atrás a Cao Cao que temblaba de furia.

Archer había demostrado ser un oponente formidable. Su velocidad. Su estilo de combate. Lo peor de todo era que durante mucho tiempo, Archer estuvo viendo su lanza. Solo esperaba que ese **Sacred Gear** que Archer poseía no pudiera imitar los **Longinus**.

Naruto corría rápidamente por el campamento de Cao Cao. Aparentemente, todos aún no se dieron cuenta de su traición, por lo que aún era desconocido para todos. Verlo correr rápidamente por el lugar ciertamente levantaba sospecha, pero no la suficiente como para que todos hicieran algo.

Materializando su arco en la mano, Naruto trato de sentir la energía de cierto guerrero griego. Y la encontró para su ligero alivio.

Esta era la perfecta oportunidad de copiar el arma de Ajax y huir del campamento. Y Naruto planeaba tomarla.

Archer vio como Ajax se encontraba practicando estocadas con su espada y escudo con una sonrisa en su rostro inconsciente de los ojos de Archer puestos en él.

Saltando alto, Naruto creo una flecha en su mano, y apunto al pecho de Ajax, esperando que los sentidos del griego fueran lo suficientemente agudos para sentir lo siguiente.

El aire se cortó y la flecha voló a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose a Ajax, que se detuvo porque sus sentidos agudos le advirtieron del peligro que se acercaba.

Con el escudo en su mano, Ajax bloqueo la flecha, causando que clavara los pies en la tierra y se arrastrara un poco por el suelo, rompiéndolo, pero lo siguiente que vino fue una gran andanada de flechas con brillo rojo que se clavaron todas en el escudo de Ajax, causando que el griego lo soltara y saltara rápidamente para esquivar.

Ahora, eso sí atrajo la atención de todos los héroes a sus alrededores, provocando que Naruto ideara una forma para distraerlos para que volviera a la tarea de hacer que Ajax sacara su **Rho Aias**.

Creando más flechas, Naruto comenzó a dispararlas a su alrededor, acertando en el suelo bajo los pies de los héroes de la Fracción Héroe, rompiéndolo y generando mini explosiones por su poder.

Subiendo el rango de su flecha, Naruto apunto, y soltó. La flecha se dirigió rápidamente hacia Ajax. El gran hombre vio la flecha aproximarse lentamente, y elevo su mano, tomando su muñeca con su otra mano.

¡ **Rho** …!- una forma se comenzó a manifestar frente a Ajax, que tenía un rostro de seriedad mientras gritaba unas palabras - ¡ **Aias**!

Una enorme flor etérea de color rosa con siete capas detuvo sin esfuerzo la flecha que impacto en la séptima capa, generando una explosión con ello.

Naruto miro con incredulidad pura la manifestación etérea de la flor. Luego lo descubrió. Ese escudo era **Rho Aias** , y ahora, como el resto de armas que vio de la Fracción Héroe, estaba en su mente.

Naruto podía concluir algo con esta misión que se le fue encargada. Valió totalmente la pena.

¡Archer!- grito una voz familiar para Naruto, y al voltear, vio como Aquiles se aproximaba rápidamente con un rostro de odio y enojo.

Mierda…- susurro Naruto con fastidio. Debía crear una distracción, y se le ocurrió una perfecta. Concentrándose, Naruto elevo su mano y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras- **Trace On** …- una enorme espada roja con dientes como filo comenzó a formarse detrás del niño, tragando miradas de asombro de muchos- **Sul-sagana**.

Todos vieron como la enorme espada con filo dentado comenzó a girar, cortando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, como personas y árboles, creando una estela de fuego por donde pasara.

Eso causo que todos los héroes retrocedieran y miraran asustados la enorme espada, y que Aquiles se detuviera en su lugar, mirando con enojo a Archer. Pero la espada no se detuvo ahí, ya que Naruto la controlo para que su que quedara verticalmente en el aire, y con un gruñido de esfuerzo, la espada comenzó a bajar lentamente, y al chocar contra el suelo, creo una explosión de fuego que causo que todos retrocedieran y cubrieran.

No podía luchar contra Aquiles aquí. En la guarida de la Fracción Héroe estaba repleto de soldados felices por tirar sus vidas, además estaban Arthur, Siegfried, Cao Cao, y quien sabe que héroe más.

¡No escaparas!- grito Aquiles mientras silbaba fuertemente, causando que su carro de guerra apareciera y saltara sobre él.

Escuchando los sonidos de los caballos, Naruto frunció el ceño mientras aumentaba el paso.

Faltaba poco. Faltaba poco para poder salir de la barrera.

Aquiles llego hasta donde estaba Naruto, y comenzó a correr con su carro por la tierra, rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

Para aumentar su velocidad, Naruto empezó a correr y saltar por los árboles, y estos eran derribados en el momento que saltaba de ellos, producto de Aquiles que llevaba una mueca de enojo en su rostro.

¡¿Qué pasa?!- grito Aquiles con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras destruía los arboles- ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes, Archer?!

Creando a **Kanshou** y **Bakuya** , Naruto las arrojo por el aire, y las espadas planearon hacia Aquiles volando en círculos, pero cuando estaban por llegar, Aquiles las rompió con su lanza.

El descendiente del héroe griego comenzó a aumentar su velocidad, causando que Naruto apretara los dientes. Pero sus ojos se abrieron con alivio cuando sintió que la barrera estaba por llegar a su fin.

Espadas y otras armas se materializaron sobre la cabeza de Naruto, y estas se arrojaron a Aquiles, pero aun así, el guerrero las rompía y bloqueaba fácilmente con su lanza.

Cuando Aquiles estaba por derrumbar el árbol en donde estaba Naruto, el niño consiguió salir de la barrera, y en ese momento, un círculo mágico azul se ilumino en él, causando que desaparezca, causando que Aquiles soltara un grito de enojo.

 **En otro lugar**

Naruto acababa de aparecer en una gran sala, y al momento de abrir sus ojos, noto como el dios de los mares estaba frente a sus ojos con una mirada aliviada.

Naruto…- dijo Poseidón con alivio mientras se acercaba al niño- Que bueno que estés bien.

Poseidón...- Naruto miro algo incrédulo a Poseidón por mostrar tal preocupación. Pero luego noto donde estaba.

Estaba en medio de lo que podría decirse que era el consejo olímpico. Ya que literalmente a su alrededor estaban los enormes dioses griegos, todos vestidos de diferentes maneras y mirándolo con diferentes emociones. Los dioses estaban sentados en enormes asientos de mármol, el mismo mármol que las paredes y columnas.

… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Naruto con confusión al ver a todos los dioses reunidos.

Somos conscientes del hecho de que has dado un gran avance en tu investigación.- dijo una voz en la espalda de Naruto, y cuando el niño volteo, vio a un centauro aproximarse.

Como todos los miembros de su especie, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era la de un caballo, tenía largo pelo color marrón hasta la cintura pero la punta estaba atado por una cinta para el pelo, ojos color verde, y piel levemente bronceada, su vestimenta consistía en una armadura ligera. El centauro tenía un arco y sus flechas en la espalda y su espada estaba enfundada en su cintura.

¿Tú eres…?- dijo Naruto dudoso y confundido por ver a este nuevo ser aquí.

Soy Quirón.- se presentó con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

El profesor de los dioses…- dijo Naruto con reconocimiento, causando que Quiron asistiera- Esto es…- pero Naruto no pudo continuar cuando alguien lo tomo del cuello y fue repentinamente elevado en el aire.

Explícate mocoso…- dijo Heracles con puro enojo en sus palabras, causando que Naruto lo mirara algo incrédulo- Según mis informantes, tú te llevaste humanos junto a dos hombres más.- el enojo era claro en Heracles, más cuando noto que Naruto no cambiaba de expresión- ¿Dónde están, y porque hiciste eso?

A eso iba a llegar….- respondió Naruto con fastidio mientras colocaba el filo de una lanza en el cuello de Heracles- Deberías mirar esta lanza con más claridad…

Todos los dioses presentes en la sala miraron con incredulidad la lanza que Naruto llevaba en su mano, cuyo filo estaba puesto en el cuello de Heracles.

El dios permaneció serio mientras miraba a los ojos de Naruto.

No creas que una simple lanza podrá detenerme.- dijo Heracles mientras que Naruto lentamente elevaba su lanza, causando qué esta se clavara un poco en la piel de Heracles, haciendo que el héroe abriera los ojos con pura sorpresa en ellos.

Él era muy fuerte. Antes, fue el semidiós más poderoso de su época, conocido por su gran fuerza y poder. Ahora, era un dios, fue convertido en uno gracias a su padre, por lo tanto, su poder aumentaba exponencialmente. Que una lanza atravesara su piel era inaudito.

Esa es…- dijo Poseidón con asombro en sus palabras- El **True Longinus** … ¿Cómo es posible que lo tengas?

Lo copie de Cao Cao, el líder de la Fracción Héroe.- dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras que Heracles poco a poco lo bajaba y soltaba- Persona quien es la culpable de que ustedes perdieran a sus humanos.

Así que fueron ellos…- dijo un enorme dios sentado en su trono, mirando a Naruto con seriedad en sus ojos. Zeus, el dios del rayo griego.

Zeus era enorme, del mismo tamaño que sus compañeros dioses. Sus rasgos físicos destacables eran su cabello negro, ojos azules como el cielo, piel bronceada, un rostro serio y orgulloso acompañado de una barba bien recortada, junto con una toga griega con azul en los bordes.

El dios del rayo sabía que alguien indudablemente fuerte era el culpable de las desapariciones. Pero nunca pensó que la **Khaos Brigade** del **Dragón del Infinito** estaría involucrada en sus problemas.

Archer…- dijo una voz gruesa y áspera, causando que Naruto levantara la vista para mirar a un dios diferente de sus compañeros. Era un hombre enorme, deforme y feo, con los hombros a diferentes alturas y una cabeza enorme, protuberante y deforme, y la pierna crujiente en un corsé de acero, cejas grandes y una barba marrón salvaje- Ese **Sacred Gear** tuyo… ¿cuáles son sus capacidades?

Naruto se sentía curioso. Sabía quién era ese dios en particular, después de todo, ambos eran herreros metidos por completo en sus forjas, sin importarles que ocurría en el mundo a su alrededor, solo importándoles sus armas y herramientas. Ciertamente su relación con Hefesto era neutral, ya que nunca compartieron muchas palabras en particular, pero cada vez que lo observaba no podía evitar notar lo mucho que el dios lo miraba, analizando sus cualidades, y estudiándolo en silencio.

Mi **Sacred** Gear tiene muchas capacidades, una de ellas es analizar la capacidad de los objetos y entenderlos. Puedo mejorarlos, aumentar sus cualidades y poderes.- Naruto conto viendo como Hefesto asistía con la cabeza- La verdadera capacidad es transformar mi mana en materiales para poder crear cualquier objeto que yo imagine o vea.

¿Por lo que copiar nuestras armas y objetos serian fáciles para ti?- pregunto otro dios de aspecto más joven. El más joven entre los suyos, solo comparable por otro más. Era muy joven y de estatura media. Naruto diría que se veía pocos años mayor que él. Vestía con una toga blanca clásica entre sus compañeros, y sus rasgos físicos eran su cabello negro, ojos azules, piel bronceada y sonrisa amable. Hermes, el dios de los mensajeros.

Podría decirse que si.- respondió Naruto con tranquilidad.

Eso te convierte en un herrero como yo.- afirmo Hefesto con seriedad en sus palabras.

Ambos somos herreros metidos en nuestras forjas. En cierta medida, somos iguales.- Hefesto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El niño lo veía como su igual.

Solo que Hefesto es más feo.- replico otra voz con aburrimiento en sus palabras, causando que Hefesto frunciera el ceño. Ares, el dios de la guerra y la violencia.

Ahora que Cao Cao sabe que lo descubrimos, seguramente escape y se lleve todo lo que consiguió.- dijo Naruto con seriedad, atrayendo la atención de los seres divinos en la habitación- Propongo un ataque rápido, yo llamare la atención de Aquiles. Ustedes encárguense de los demás.

Es una buena elección.- dijo Zeus con reconocimiento, algo agradecido de que el niño eligiera llamar la atención de lo que sería su principal amenaza después de Cao Cao.

Para hacerlo, necesitare unas cosas…- dijo Naruto mirando a dos de los dioses en especial, uno una toga dorada y el dios de la medicina.

 **Tiempo después**

El cielo se veía hermoso. Volar por los aires. Sentir el viento en su rostro, moviendo su cabello con la suave brisa.

Era una sensación agradable para Naruto. La podía sentir perfectamente porque estaba de pie sobre un gran avión jumbo, parado justo sobre la cabina de mando.

Su plan para encargarse de Aquiles era simple, y para cumplirlo, necesitaba llamar su atención y alejarlo del campamento principal, ya que en ese lugar, una batalla se estaba por llevar a cabo.

Naruto estaba de pie sobre el gran avión, y a sus lados, otros aviones estaban repartidos.

Fue curioso que el dios Apolo tuviera aviones a su disposición, pero era algo de lo que Naruto no se quejaba.

Algo cambio en Naruto desde que salió del consejo del olimpo. Ya que llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho.

Ya que cumplió con su misión de recolectar información, y que parte de la misión estaba hecha, Asclepio accedió a trasplantarle el ojo de Horus para aumentar las probabilidades de éxito. Eso fue algo con lo que Naruto estaba muy agradecido. Incluso con ese parche obstruyendo su visión, Naruto podía sentir el poder ocular del ojo de Horus.

Viendo gracias a su visión superior el área donde el campamento debería estar, Naruto decidió que era el momento de iniciar el plan. Sacándose el parche de su ojo, Naruto revelo su tradicional ojo azul cielo, que brillo en azul oscuro por unos momentos.

Al poder sacarse el parche Naruto admiro su nueva vista, mirando a su alrededor, y mirando la barrera que cubría el campamento de la Fracción Héroe. Materializando su arco, Naruto creo una flecha naranja rojiza en su mano y se colocó en posición de disparo mientras que su ojo derecho se tornaba azul oscuro.

Podía medir la distancia en donde se encontraba desde el avión hasta el campamento. Diría que la distancia sería de unos 10 kilómetros. Gracias al ojo de Horus y a su bendición, podía ver a diez kilómetros de distancia. Algo sensacional para ser un francotirador de ultra-larga distancia.

Oh, Agni, se mi fuego… **Agneyastra** …- susurro mientras que la flecha desprendía un aura de calor y brillaba en fuego.

El astra del dios del fuego hindi, tenía la capacidad de crear una gran llamarada de fuego, y Naruto lo mejoro y creo, para convertirlo en una flecha/misil ígneo.

La flecha salió despedida del arco, rompiendo la barrera del sonido y viajando a grandes velocidades. Al momento en que la flecha llego a la barrera donde se encontraba el campamento de la fracción, impacto en la pared/barrera que recubría el área, causando una enorme explosión que género un mar de fuego, que cubrió por completo toda la barrera.

Debajo del avión, en tierra, muchos soldados del panteón griego se encontraban. Sátiros, centauros, minotauros, magos, criaturas de su mitología, todos armados y esperando la señal de Archer, y la vieron en forma de un misil ígneo.

Al momento de ver eso, todos comenzaron a correr y movilizarse, dirigiéndose hacia donde veían el gran incendio a lo lejos.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza.

" _Ya debería llegar…"_ \- pensó Naruto con seriedad mientras apretaba su arco y enfocaba su vista. En unos instantes, Naruto logro ver un rayo amarillo verdoso moverse por el cielo a la velocidad de un rayo- _"Y ahí esta"_

Aquiles cabalgaba su carro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dirigiéndose hacia los aviones que veía a la distancia, sabiendo perfectamente que en uno de ellos, Naruto se encontraba mirándolo.

¡Archer! ¡Llego el momento prometido!- grito con una gran sonrisa entre risas mientras que una oleada de flechas que brillaban en rojo se dirigían hacia él- ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- haciendo volteretas en el aire con su carro, Aquiles esquivo hábilmente los proyectiles de Naruto, y luego de esquivar unas flechas, llego al avión, y lo atravesó.

Ese avión estallo en una gran explosión, rompiéndose y obligando a Naruto a correr por sus alas y saltar al siguiente avión.

¡Ahí estas! ¡ARCHERRRR!- grito Aquiles con su enorme sonrisa mientras que su carro y él se iluminaban en su aura verdosa y se dirigía velozmente hacia Naruto.

Viendo como Aquiles se acercaba con claras intenciones, Naruto elevo su arco y comenzó a arrojar una serie de flechas iluminadas en rojo, pero aun así Aquiles conseguía esquivarlas con gracia, causando que Naruto chasquee la lengua en el momento que lo vio llegar a él. Saltando hacia las alas del avión, este estallo en el momento que Aquiles lo atravesó, generando una gran explosión.

En el aire, Naruto volteo su cuerpo para poder continuar arrojando flechas a Aquiles, obteniendo el mismo resultado que siempre, y continuo lanzando flechas hasta que llego al otro avión.

Colocando la palma de su mano en el metal del avión, Naruto uso su magia para controlar los controles de la cabina de mando, ordenando al avión que dé la vuelta. Luego de dar su orden, Naruto corrió por las alas del avión, viendo como Aquiles saltaba de su carro para patear el avión y gruñir por el esfuerzo.

¡No me subestimes…!- gruño el griego mientras que gritaba por el esfuerzo de mover el avión con solo sus pies, guiando el avión hasta Naruto, que creo una flecha negra en sus manos y la apunto hacia el avión.

Soltando la flecha, esta se estrelló contra el metal, generando una gran explosión que sacudió los cielos.

Viendo la explosión desde su avión, Naruto espero, y vio con fastidio como Aquiles salía del humo en su brillo amarillo verdoso.

Aquiles era demasiado terco y no sabía cuándo rendirse. Sus ojos se abrieron al pensar en un plan en que podría usar los poderes de su nuevo ojo.

Apuntando su arco al cielo, justo donde Aquiles volaba, Naruto arrojo una gran serie de flechas, que pasaron a los lados de Aquiles, causando que este riera fuertemente.

¡Jajaja! ¡¿Dónde apuntas?!- pregunto en un grito Aquiles con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El griego vio a su alrededor, notando como el avión donde Archer estaba de pie era el último en funcionar. Una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su rostro se expandió por su cara- ¡Te tengo acorralado, Archer!

Naruto sonreía, solo sonreía viendo el cielo detrás de Aquiles, causando que este lo mirara confundido, para luego sentir como una flecha se clavaba en las placas de armadura que cubrían su hombro. Volteándose rápidamente, Aquiles vio como una gran serie de flechas se acercaban a él, causando que saltara del carro mientras que este se llenaba de flechas.

Con un grito, el carro corrió rápidamente perdiéndose entre las nubes, dejando atrás a Aquiles y Archer, ambos de pie sobre el único avión que volaba por los aires.

La clarividencia era algo nuevo para él. Tener una posibilidad de tener una pequeña predicción del futuro con solo sus ojos sería una gran ventaja en combate cercano y lejano.

Yare Yare…- susurro Aquiles con una pequeña sonrisa- Supongo que era parte de tu plan que yo acabara aquí.

Ni idea…- respondió Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros.

Espero que fuera un error…- Aquiles se sacó la flecha del hombro- Después de todo, estoy harto de que los dioses decidan mi destino.

¿Por qué estas con ellos?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad en sus palabras.

Esto no era parte del plan. Pero aun así, Naruto quería saber que había obligado a un amante de su mitología como Aquiles a traicionarla.

¿Por qué estás tú con ellos?- pregunto Aquiles elevando su lanza.

Mhn…le dije lo mismo a Cao Cao, no tiene sentido decírtelo a ti.- dijo Naruto con un "Mhn" saliendo de su boca.

Eres un simple mercenario como dicen los rumores, entonces.- Aquiles frunció el ceño- Matar todo lo que se mueva…sin importar los métodos y las personas…sin importar si salvas a alguien.

Solo elijo los métodos con mayor probabilidad de éxito…- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que **Gáe Bolg** aparecía en sus manos- Si me infiltraba entre ustedes, tendría mayores probabilidades de ganar más…no pude resistirme a hacerlo.

Realmente me desagradas…- Aquiles dijo mientras apretaba su lanza.

No sabes cuánto me importa eso…- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba para tocar el avión con su palma.

El jumbo comenzó a moverse, y cambio su dirección, algo que no les importo a los dos humanos, ellos solo permanecieron viéndose a los ojos, apretando su respectiva lanza en sus manos.

Ambos comenzaron a liberar su magia, causando que el avión se agrietara y que pequeñas partes del avión levitaran.

Luego de unos segundos, ambos desaparecieron, y volvieron a aparecer chocando sus lanzas y forcejeando por el poder. Luego de forcejear por unos milisegundos, ambos se separaron, para saltar al otro con la punta de su lanza en alto, y al chochar sus armas, el suelo del avión comenzado a romperse. Los humanos siguieron intercambiando ataques y estocadas, y cada vez que lo hacían, el avión se rompía cada vez más, las ondas de viento se producían por el poder y la fuerza.

Los humanos estuvieron peleando por unos minutos, y en esos minutos, el avión quedo hecho un desastre que volaba, pero aun así podía permanecer en el aire. Pero eso no fue por mucho, ya que el avión comenzó a descender siendo su nariz la que apuntaba al suelo. Cuando el avión comenzó a descender, ambos humanos se agarraron al metal, clavando sus dedos en él. Chasqueando la lengua, Naruto se soltó para caer hacia Aquiles y encertar una patada que causo al hombro caer, pero al hacerlo, llamo a su fiel carro, causando que Naruto también saltara y se subiera en el carro con Aquiles. En ese momento, ambos dejaron sus lanzas para enviar golpes al otro, algo en lo que Aquiles tenía la ventaja al ser más corpulento y física mente grande.

Con un golpe al mentón, Naruto fue enviado a volar, pero ahí no termino su papel en la pelea ya que tomo su lanza con una mano y la apunto hacia Aquiles.

¡ **Gáe** …!- grito mientras que el fuego etéreo rojo cubría la punta de su lanza-¡ **Bolg**!- al momento de lanzarla, esta salió despedida a tal velocidad que parecía un misil rojo que rompía el aire.

La lanza viajo velozmente, y Aquiles se cubrió de su energía amarilla verdosa para desaparecer de la dirección de la lanza, causando que Naruto sonriera.

Aquiles nunca fue su objetivo, su objetivo era lo que estaba debajo de él.

 **Gáe Bolg** viajo velozmente por el aire, y al momento de llegar a la distancia de la tierra, se estrelló contra la barrera que cubria el campamento de los héroes de Cao Cao. La lanza forcejeaba contra la barrera, arrastrando el aire y los arboles a su alrededor, haciéndolos volar por la distancia.

Todos los soldados griegos vieron como **Gáe Bolg** estaba en la barrera, y ellos se cubrieron y tomaron distancia porque sabían lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Una enorme explosión que sacudió la tierra y se llevó todo consigo, incluso la barrera que cubría el campamento.

Al ver eso, los soldados comenzaron a correr hacia el campamento, pudiendo entrar ya que la barrera había desaparecido. Y al entrar, comenzaron a luchar contra los griegos que los abandonaron, pero sin matarlos, porque Archer les había dicho que era muy posible que ellos padecieran de control mental. Pero a los demás si los mataron.

Todo era una zona de guerra en tierra. Los magos usaron la necromancia e invocaron a esqueletos para luchar por ellos, los héroes que sabían magia formaron grandes golems de tierra. Los centauros y minotauros luchaban ferozmente contra los humanos, y ellos les devolvían el favor. Todo era caos en esa zona. Muerte en ambos bandos.

En la distancia, Naruto y Aquiles continuaban su lucha, solo que esta vez la llevaron a tierra.

Ambos, con su velocidad superior y sobrehumana, volaban por su campo de batalla con un aura a su alrededor, un aura roja y amarilla verdosa, levantando grandes nubes de polvo con cada uno de sus ataques. Creando cráteres con cada uno de sus golpes.

Naruto decidió ser un poco más destructivo, por lo que proyecto a **Durandal** para aumentar su poder destructor.

Ambos seres chocaban sus armas con velocidad y potencia, Naruto envió una serie de golpes con **Durandal** que Aquiles bloqueo con su lanza, ambos gruñendo por el esfuerzo. Y Aquiles envió su propia serie de estocadas, que Naruto bloqueo con su espada, y gruño en sincronía con su enemigo. Ambos intercambiaban golpes que eran bloqueados por sus propios ataques, y con esos ataques, las corrientes de viento volaban y la tierra se desprendía. Con un poderoso golpe, Aquiles retrocedió arrastrando los pies, pero Naruto apareció frente a él y choco su espada con su lanza. Elevando su puño, Naruto trato de golpear a Aquiles con su mano libre pero ese golpe fue bloqueado, y lo siguiente que Aquiles hizo fue tratar de encertar una estocada, pero Naruto ataco y bloqueo su golpe, causando que retrajera su lanza y la elevara en un golpe ascendente, causando que una gran nube de polvo y tierra se levantara.

Dentro de la nube de polvo, Naruto miraba a su alrededor, y en un instante elevo su espada para protegerse de Aquiles, que apareció a su lado en una explosión de velocidad. Ambos comenzaron a aparecer y desaparecer en explosiones de velocidad, chocando sus armas al mismo tiempo.

Con un último choque de sus armas, la tierra se rompió y la nube de polvo que los cubría se esfumo, mostrando como Aquiles poseía el filo de su lanza apuntando al cuello de Naruto, y como este tenía su espada elevando bloqueando la lanza. Ambos temblando levemente por el esfuerzo que ejercían.

Con un chasquido de su lengua, Naruto clavo los pies en la tierra, y desato una explosión de mana en su interior que aumento su rendimiento físico, causando que Aquiles saliera despedido hacia atrás por la potencia que Naruto desato en su empuje.

Luego de rodar por unos instantes, Aquiles se recuperó para observar como Naruto desataba una ráfaga de energía santa y destructiva por su espada. Ambos permanecieron viéndose, uno con seriedad y el otro con una sonrisa. No hacía falta decir quién era el que poseía el rostro serio mientras que su espada brillaba en energía santa y destructiva.

Un enorme pilar de energía amarilla apareció en la espada de Naruto, que cruzo el cielo y siguió con ese camino, partiendo las nubes en su partida. Viendo como eso era ultramente peligroso, Aquiles silbo para llamar a su carro, y este apareció en un rayo.

Subiéndose a su carro, Aquiles comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente hacia Naruto, que observaba a Aquiles con seriedad mientras que apretaba su espada en sus manos. Justo cuando Aquiles estaba a meros metros de Naruto, el niño comenzó a bajar su espada, junto al pilar de energía.

Con un grito de enojo, Naruto estrello el pilar de energía en el suelo, junto a Aquiles en él, desencadenando una enorme explosión que se llevó todo consigo.

 **Tiempo después**

Abriendo los ojos, el humano miro al cielo en su cabeza. Era de mañana por lo que podía ver. Porque el cielo no estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para ser noche.

Mirando a su lado, vio cómo su famoso carro estaba a la distancia y sus caballos estaban comiendo pasto o solo pasando el tiempo.

Un gruñido escapo de sus labios cuando llevo su mano a la cabeza para apaciguar el ataque de dolor que llego. Pero sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad cuando todos sus recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Como se encontró con Arthur y Georg. Y como este último pudo atraparlo con la guardia baja y lanzarle un hechizo que lo dejo inconsciente.

Los recuerdos de todas las cosas que hizo se propagaban por la mente de Aquiles. De cómo ayudo a los tipos que se metieron en su mente para hacerle lo mismo a su amigo Ajax. Como ambos robaron las armas de sus respectivos antecesores y abandonaron el panteón griego.

Cuando Aquiles estaba a punto de levantarse, el dolor lo detuvo, y escucho una voz a su lado.

Veo que despertaste, Aquiles.- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad en sus palabras.

Archer…- susurro con reconocimiento mientras que observaba al arquero.

El hechizo de control mental debe haberse roto…- Naruto estaba sentado en una roca, mirando a Aquiles con tranquilidad en sus ojos- Ahora debes recordar todo lo que te paso, y lo que sucedió.

Mientras que **Avalon** pudo curar sus heridas poco después de que se hicieron, aun poseía cortadas en su ropa y suciedad en su cuerpo.

Si…lo recuerdo todo.- respondió Aquiles mientras que Naruto asistía con la cabeza- ¿Dónde está Ajax?

Debe estar luchando contra los griegos…- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, sin importarle como Aquiles adopto una expresión de preocupación- Ellos saben que Ajax está en un estado similar al tuyo…no lo lastimaran a él ni a los demás griegos que estén con Cao Cao.

Ya veo…- susurro Aquiles mientras que suspiraba levemente- Si es así…pudo estar tranquilo.

Yo ya termine mi misión aquí…solo me falta algo.- dijo Naruto mientras que se levantaba de su roca y comenzaba a caminar, dejando atrás a Aquiles que lo observaba algo incrédulo.

¡Espera!- grito Aquiles mientras se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo- ¡Déjame ir contigo!

Naruto se detuvo ante esas palabras, pero aun así, permaneció con su mirada al frente.

Eso no pasara.- declaro con un tono de voz claro.

¡Tú me salvaste! ¡Y salvaste a Ajax!- dijo Aquiles en un grito mientras se levantaba- ¡Déjame pagarte! … ¡Yo seré tu lanza!

Ya tengo suficientes lanzas en mi arsenal.- respondió Naruto con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a caminar- Además…trabajo mejor solo.

¡Eso es una mentira y lo sabes!- volvió a gritar Aquiles, causando que el joven se detuviera en su lugar y mirara al otro humano con curiosidad- Nadie disfruta la soledad.

Yo soy diferente.- respondió sin preocuparse- Tú quieres pagarme esto como si fuera una deuda, ¿verdad?- Aquiles asistió con la cabeza, causando que Naruto suspirara, pero una idea se cruzó por su mente- Si quieres pagarme, dame tus caballos.

¿Quieres a Xanthos, Balius y Pedasos?- pregunto Aquiles con confusión, causando que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza.

Ellos tres eran los caballos que tiraban el carro de Aquiles. Mientras que Xanthos y Balius eran inmortales y los mismos caballos que tiraron el carro de Aquiles en su tiempo, Pedasos era un caballo mortal, con el mismo nombre que su antecesor. Puede que sea un caballo mortal, pero eso no le quitaba lo sobrenatural.

Dámelos a ellos y considera tu deuda saldada.- dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba para ver el rostro de Aquiles.

¿Por qué los quieres?- pregunto Aquiles con confusión, para luego abrir los ojos sorprendido- No me digas…

Así es… **Trace On** …- un carro demasiado familiar para Aquiles apareció detrás de Naruto, causando que el griego abriera sus ojos con sorpresa- Tengo mi propio **Troias Tragōidia**.

Tu **Sacred Gear** …es sorprendente.- dijo mientras suspiraba y caía de rodillas- Mi honor no me permitiría tener una deuda como la que tengo contigo.- llevando una de sus manos a su boca, Aquiles silbo fuertemente, causando que los caballos aparecieron a su lado- Está bien…llévatelos y cuídalos.

Mhn.- Naruto sonrió mientras se acercaba a Aquiles para tocar uno de los caballos, Pedasos- Los cuidare bien.

Yare Yare…Espero que Zeus no se enoje mucho cuando se entere de esto.- dijo Aquiles con un suspiro irritado.

No te preocupes…- Naruto comenzó a acariciar a Xanthos y Balius- Poseidón lo calmara.

Silbando, Naruto noto como los caballos lo miraban a él, por lo que sonrió con algo de alivio.

¿Dónde iras ahora?- pregunto Aquiles con curiosidad mientras que Naruto ataba los caballos al carro.

Al terminar de hacerlo, Naruto se subió en la imitación del Tragedia de Troya, y miro a Aquiles sobre su hombro.

Voy a buscar algo en especial…- dijo Naruto mientras que harreaba a los caballos- ¡Hya!

Los caballos comenzaron a correr rápidamente, y en menos de unos instantes, comenzaron a correr por los aires y a despegar a la velocidad de un rayo.

Aquiles permaneció viendo eso con un suspiro. Le hubiera gustado acompañar a Archer en sus aventuras.

 **Tiempo después**

En un claro en el bosque, Naruto comía ciervo con tranquilidad en sus ojos. En su espalda, sus nuevos caballos descansaban luego de un gran viaje. Faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a su destino, y Naruto decidió que los caballos descansarían con él esa noche.

Naruto siguió comiendo con tranquilidad, ignorando como un hombre se sentaba en un tronco frente a él. Lo que pudo notar del hombre al caminar era que es cojo.

Sabes…- dijo el hombre con una voz áspera y grave- Padre sí que estaba enojado cuando descubrió que te llevaste a los caballos inmortales.

No son de su propiedad, son de Poseidón.- respondió Naruto con tranquilidad en sus palabras- La última vez que lo vi, yo estaba en buenos términos con tu tío.

Tienes razón…a Poseidón siempre le agradaron los niños.- respondió el dios con una voz tranquila.

Hefesto… ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad mientras que Hefesto sonreía.

No te despediste de nosotros…quería darte un regalo de agradecimiento.- respondió con una sonrisa en su feo rostro, causando que Naruto lo mirara genuinamente impresionado.

… ¿Un regalo?- repitió con duda mientras que Hefesto se levantaba y extendía su mano derecha.

Esta armadura es especial…Podrá crecer a medida que tú lo hagas, y sus características- dijo Hefesto mientras un peto negro aparecía en su mano- Ligera como una toga…pero más dura que cualquier acero y material que veras.

Es tan ligero…-dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba el peto, notando que Hefesto tenía razón. Era como vestir con normalidad. ¿De que esta hecho?

Oro Imperial, Bronce Celestial, Adamantino, Hierro del Estigia, todos materiales del panteón griego. Los más fuertes y duros que podrás encontrar.- respondió Hefesto con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro por recordar como creo tal pieza de artesanía herrera.

Mirándose en un charco de agua, Naruto noto su nueva apariencia con su peto negro.

Su ropa consistía en su nueva armadura de cuerpo completo negra, que consistente en un peto ajustado sin mangas que acentúa su musculatura con una placa metálica a la altura del cuello, y pantalones negros con correas en los muslos, y otro par de correas en las piernas. Viste botas con placas metálicas negras, que parecen estar unidas a sus pantalones.

Admitía que se veía bien con ese nuevo conjunto de ropa.

Este peto no es todo lo que te daré.- dijo Hefesto mientras que levantaba su mano izquierda, haciendo aparecer un gran arco negro- Este arco está hecho de los mismos materiales que el peto. Y podrás mejorar su tamaño tanto como deseas.

Naruto tomo el arco en sus manos, y se sintió extremadamente bien.

No podía creerlo. El dios de la herrería le daba tales armas. Reales en vez de sus imitaciones. Se sentía muy bien.

Hefesto… ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Naruto suavemente.

Quiero ayudar a mi compañero herrero…- dijo Hefesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Naruto también sonriera levemente- Eso…si me lo permites.

Claro que puedes…- respondió Naruto mientras se acercaba al dios y colocaba una mano en su hombro- Los herreros debemos permanecer juntos, ¿no?

Hefesto sonrió con felicidad al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, el niño le ofreció un plato con ciervo en él. Aceptando la invitación, Hefesto decidió quedarse para hablar unos momentos con su nuevo amigo.

¿A dónde te diriges ahora?- pregunto Hefesto con curiosidad mientras que Naruto dejaba de comer para mirarlo.

A buscar algo importante…- respondió mientras sonriera levemente- El Santo Grial.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

El arco y el peto que Hefesto le dio a Naruto son los de Archer.

Como vieron, Naruto se enfrentó a la Fracción Héroe de la Khaos Brigade. Antes, Arthur estuvo en la Fracción Héroe, por lo tanto, se me ocurrió que ambos se vieran para que Naruto consiguiera copiar a Caliburn.

Esto no se pudo leer en el anterior capitulo pero el harem va a ser de unos seis o siete miembros. Los cuales ya deben saber quiénes son, pero sé que uno o dos de ellos van a ser sorpresa.

Creo que hare lo siguiente. El próximo capítulo será el día en que Naruto valla a Kuoh, y en ese capítulo, ira recordando como copio el santo grial. Y recordara muy bien su relación con la vampira que lo tiene. Eso, junto al otro pequeño vampiro.

Puedo hacer eso, o simplemente ir directamente a como Naruto copio el santo grial, ayudando a dos personas en el proceso y retrasando el momento en que Naruto llegue a Kuoh.

Quiero decirles que estoy teniendo unos problemas con mi computadora, por lo que tal vez tarde en subir cosas hasta que el problema sea resuelto.

Como una forma de compensación por mi tardanza, les dejo este capítulo de más de 16000 palabras. Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. El primer día en la academia

**Estrellas que Iluminan mi Cielo**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

Ustedes son las estrellas que iluminan mi cielo…— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— hablar normal.

" _Mi ideal…se desvanece en la oscuridad…"—_ eran los pensamientos del niño— pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 4: El primer día en la academia**

Por las calles de una ciudad, un joven caminaba con las manos en los bolillos y un rostro aburrido.

Ese joven era un adolescente, alto y atlético, mediría 1.82, de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules como el cielo despejado. El joven poseía un cuerpo musculoso y marcado, sin nada de grasa en alguna parte de su cuerpo, siendo una masa de 75 kilos de puro musculo. En el rostro del niño se notaba el aburrimiento en sus bellas fracciones, que eran atrofiadas por unas ojeras en sus ojos ("Vieron Fate Kailed. Las ojeras que tiene Shirou después de perder a Miyu"). En términos de ropa, el joven usaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta roja oscura con mangas largas de color negro, zapatillas rojas con líneas negras a los lados. Sobre su camiseta negra, el joven llevaba un largo abrigo negro. Puede que no se viera, pero en su cuello, el joven llevaba un collar con forma de una Kris.

En la boca del joven, un cigarrillo humeaba libremente.

¿Dónde está Shishigou…?— susurro el adolescente con irritación mientras que soplaba humo.

Naruto se encontraba irritado.

Shishigou le rogo para que fuera a Japón, a su base de operaciones principal ubicada en el pueblo de Kuoh. No sabía la razón por la que Kairi le solicito ir a Japón, lo único que le dijo era que necesitaba verlo.

El joven adolescente caminaba por las calles de Kuoh, siendo presa de los ojos de muchos, tanto de hombres como mujeres, incluso algunos de ellos lo miraban con hambre.

Siguiendo la presencia de su tutor, Naruto pensaba en muchas cosas.

La primera de ellas era que por culpa de Kairi había comenzado a fumar a la corta edad de 15 años, y un año después de comenzar seguía haciéndolo. Puede que el hombre sea amable y un buen tutor, pero no sabía cómo cuidar niños.

Aunque eso no le importaba mucho a Naruto. Puede que sea solo un humano normal, pero fumar no era algo que le traería problemas de salud ni nada de eso. Después de todo, **Avalon** y su regeneración constante lo cuidarían, dándole un gran metabolismo, haciéndole casi inmune al alcohol y al humo de los cigarrillos, algo que causaba mucha irritación en Naruto.

Puede que fuera Shishigou por quien comenzó a fumar y beber, pero el hombre no tenía toda la culpa. La culpa era por no poder dormir.

Todas las noches, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, no podía dormir. Porque ellas aparecían en sus pensamientos, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

" _Xenovia…"_ — pensó Naruto con una mueca en su rostro— _"Val…"_ — Naruto no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos porque alguien coloco una mano en su hombro.

Niño...— dijo una voz severa, y antes de que Naruto volteara, alguien más se colocó frente a sus ojos— ¿Qué edad tienes?

Naruto chasqueo la lengua. Uniformados o policías.

Lo suficiente mayor como para hacer lo que estoy haciendo…— respondió Naruto en un tono cortante mientras que el hombre apretaba su agarre.

¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?— pregunto el policía a su compañero.

Se ve muy joven…debe tener unos 16 o 17 años…— contesto el otro policía con un ceño fruncido.

A esta hora deberías estar en la academia…pero estas aquí, fumando de todas las cosas.— Naruto abrió levemente los ojos.

Academia….

Lentamente, el adolescente llevo su mano a su boca, tomando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Hay que traerlo con nosotros.— dijo el policía que sostenía el hombro del niño, causando que el policía frente a Naruto asistiera con la cabeza acercándose.

En un movimiento rápido, Naruto lanzo el cigarrillo al rostro del policía que tenía en frente, causando que el hombre gritara de dolor al ser quemado. Naruto se movió, pero el policía que lo sostenía lo agarro con las dos manos, causando que Naruto en un rápido movimiento se sacara el abrigo, haciendo que el policía cayera con su abrigo en manos.

Comenzando a correr, Naruto escucho como los policías gritaban, causando que se detuviera un segundo para mirarlos por encima de su hombro.

Ellos querían llevarlo a una escuela. Una escuela de todos los lugares. Preferiría colarse en el infierno, prefería entrar sin permiso a los territorios de Hades, prefería infiltrarse al Grigory. Prefería cualquier cosa antes que ir a la escuela.

…Jamás me atraparan…— susurro Naruto con un rostro de seriedad total mientras que volteaba y comenzaba a correr rápidamente.

("Si quieren una música épica para esto, busquen Run Boy Run, Woodkid. El mismo tema que se usó para hacer el Dying Light")

Naruto comenzó a correr rápidamente, siendo seguido por los dos policías con rostro furiosos.

Saltando sobre un auto, Naruto rodo al caer al suelo, estando con su mismo rostro serio mientras que los policías rodeaban el auto con un rostro incrédulo. Siguiendo con su camino, Naruto doblo una esquina para encontrarse con otro policía haciendo su ronda de patrullaje.

Viendo como un niño corría siendo perseguido por dos de sus compañeros, el patrullero se tensó mientras que extendía sus manos, listo para atrapar al niño.

Viendo a sus lados, Naruto noto como estaban en una calle cerrada, con unos comercios a los lados. Viendo la barra de un restaurante de ramen, Naruto corrió hacia ella para saltar sobre la barra en una pose recta, usando sus manos para tocar la barra, asustando a los clientes y causando que el dueño del local gritara de enojo.

Naruto corría rápidamente por el interior del edificio, corría con gran velocidad por un estrecho pasillo, siendo perseguido por tres policías. Frente a sus ojos, una mujer con un carrito de ropa apareció, y el adolescente salto sobre el carrito, rodando por el suelo al momento de caer, asustando a la mujer que estaba al lado.

Continuando con su corrida libre, Naruto vio frente a sus ojos la salida, el lugar donde podría escapar, pero esa salida era bloqueada por peatones. Para no detener su movimiento, al momento de estar frente a una ventana, Naruto salto con sus pies al frente, rompiendo la ventana de una patada doble.

Cayendo al suelo de espaldas, Naruto escucho los gritos furiosos de sus perseguidores, causando que se levantara rápidamente mientras volvía a correr.

Mirando al frente, Naruto vio las multitudes de personas, por lo que dedujo que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad.

¡Oigan!— grito uno de sus perseguidores— ¡Atrapen al chico rubio!

Naruto sonrió levemente. Nadie aquí se molestaría en escuchar las palabras de un simple policía.

Pero Naruto dejo de sonreír porque noto como frente a él había dos patrulleros, mirando la escena de tres de sus compañeros persiguiendo a un niño. Pero eso no los detuvo de comenzar a correr para perseguir al niño.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua mientras aumentaba el paso, saltando sobre una barra de metal, y continuando su partida con su mismo impulso, siendo observado por todos con un rostro de incredulidad.

Continuando, Naruto volteo levemente su rostro para observar cómo eran cinco uniformados quienes lo estaban persiguiendo a él.

Puede que esté siendo perseguido. Puede que haya riesgo de que lo atrapen y lo lleven a una escuela. Pero algo pasaba sobre la mente de Naruto mientras que este saltaba sobre un auto que estaba en medio de la calle.

Esto era muy divertido.

Naruto siguió corriendo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, notando como en el transcurso de su corrida, habían llegado a un callejón sin salida.

¡No hay lugar a donde huir!— grito uno de sus perseguidores mientras que Naruto continuaba corriendo hacia la pared.

Cuatro de los policías se detuvieron a tomar aire, aliviados porque el mocoso no tenía lugar a donde escapar, pero uno de ellos continúo corriendo, con la esperanza de detener al mocoso de estrellarse contra la pared.

Pero Naruto continuo corriendo, y al llegar a la pared, elevo sus piernas para comenzar a correr por la pared y saltar en ella, dando una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire y haciendo que el policía se estrellara la nariz contra la pared.

Al momento de tocar suelo, Naruto volteo para ver como los cuatro policías lo esperaban tensos, pero Naruto no detuvo su impulso, no detuvo su corrida, más bien comenzó a correr aún más rápido. Sacándose su camiseta, Naruto se la arrojo al rostro a uno de sus perseguidores, causando que este se llevara sus manos al rostro, pero cometió el error de abrir las piernas.

Sacándose la camiseta de su rostro, el policía vio con incredulidad como el niño frente a sus ojos había desaparecido, y escuchado los gritos de sus compañeros, el policía bajo la mirada para ver como Naruto pasaba deslizándose entre sus piernas.

Volviendo a ponerse de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto comenzó a correr rápidamente, siendo perseguido por cuatro policías, ahora sin nada que cubriera su torso, estando semidesnudo.

Luego de correr por unos minutos, Naruto noto como llegaron a lo que podría describirse como un enorme edificio o una gran mansión victoriana.

A Naruto no le importo eso mientras que entraba por la puerta principal, notando que el portón estaba abierto.

Siguiendo su camino en una corrida, Naruto noto como no había nadie a los alrededores, estando completamente vacío si no fuera por ellos, que corrían dirigiéndose hacia el edificio.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada, pero Naruto pudo ver una ventana levemente abierta.

Corriendo hacia ella, Naruto salto de manera que su cuerpo estaba totalmente inclinado al lado izquierdo, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño para pasar por la pequeña apertura de la ventana, cosa que funciono.

Al entrar en el edificio, Naruto noto como frente a sus ojos había un carro con instrumentos de limpieza, y escucho como sus perseguidores se acercaban por la puerta, justo detrás de la curva.

Tomando el carro, Naruto espero, espero pacientemente con su oído atento, y sonrió cuando vio su momento.

Los policías corrían rápidamente, con la esperanza de atrapar al mocoso que huía, y al ver una esquina frente a sus ojos, los policías no pudieron hacer nada cuando un carro de limpieza fue empujado en su camino.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risita al ver como un policía se estrelló con el carrito, generando un choque en cadena que derribo a todos sus perseguidores.

Volteándose, Naruto rio levemente con los ojos cerrados, y al volver a abrirlos, vio en frente de sus ojos algo extraño según él.

Cuatro mujeres. Una de ellas una pequeña niña, la perfecta definición de una loli.

Una de las mujeres era una joven alta que tenía un hermoso cabello rojo carmesí, acompañado de bellos ojos azules y piel blanca, tersa y lechosa. En el rostro de la mujer, una mueca de curiosidad se hallaba junto a una sonrisa de leve diversión. Las características físicas de la mujer fueron algo que hicieron a Naruto sonrojarse levemente. Enormes senos, grandes caderas, estrecha cintura. Rasgos por los cuales una mujer mataría. Pero esos rasgos no le importaban mucho a Naruto, era su hermoso cabello pelirrojo lo que le atraía. Tan parecido pero tan distinto al de su madre.

Al ver a la siguiente mujer Naruto volvió a sonrojarse. Era una mujer de belleza comparable a la pelirroja. Para Naruto, ella era la encarnación de la belleza japonesa perfecta. Siendo una bella mujer de piel tersa, blanca, se notaba que sería muy suave al tacto, cabello negro medianoche muy largo que estaba atado con un listón naranja, bellos ojos violetas que brillaban con diversión y con un cuerpo de infarto, comparable a la mujer pelirroja. La mujer de ojos violetas sonreía con una mano en su boca mientras que reía levemente.

La pequeña loli era una joven de cabello blanco y ojos dorados. Como Naruto no estaba interesado en ser un lolicon, no se tomó mucho tiempo en admirar su ternura, aunque si la miro. Ella era adorable y hermosa a su manera. Su frialdad en la mirada y vista estoica aumentaba su ternura.

Fue la última mujer que hizo a Naruto parpadear confundido. Cabello rubio de un tono más claro que el suyo. Ojos azules como el cielo. Piel blanca y tersa junto a un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo. Una alta estatura de 1.72, tal y como la pelirroja. Rasgos faciales suaves que una bella princesa tendría. Una sonrisa bella y amable, que demostraba diversión y curiosidad. Naruto noto que su cabello poseía un ahoge, y que le llegaba hasta sus omoplatos, atando con un listón negro ("Si quieren una idea del cabello, imaginen al de Arturia Saber Lily de Fate"). Si tuviera que definirla de alguna manera, se parecía a una versión suya femenina. Solo que con cabello y piel levemente distintos, y con pechos algo desarrollados, pequeña cintura y buenas caderas.

Todas esas mujeres coincidían en algo. Su tipo de ropa era el mismo, algo que llenaba de curiosidad a Naruto, solo que la rubia no usaba esa capa en sus hombros.

Pero el adolescente sabía quién era la pelirroja. Lo recordó poco después de verla.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera abrir su boca, fue tacleado por cuatro policías furiosos.

Fumar, invasión y daño a la propiedad, lastimar a un policía. Estas en graves problemas.—gruño uno de los policías con la nariz sangrante.

 **Yare Yare** …que problema.— dijo una voz que Naruto conocía muy bien.

Naruto elevo su mirada con dificultad, viendo como Shishigou estaba de pie con una sonrisa divertida, viendo como el niño sin camiseta era retenido por un grupo de policías.

¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es esto, Shishigou?!— grito Naruto mientras que aplicaba algo de fuerza, levantándose y llevándose consigo a los policías en su espalda, causando que cayeran al suelo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué quieres decir?— dijo Kairi con confusión, para luego adoptar una mirada severa— No me digas que has estado bebiendo y te olvidaste de nuestra conversación.

… ¿De qué hablas, Shishigou?— pregunto Naruto con confusión palpable en sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, escucho un grito a su espalda.

¿¡Usted conoce al mocoso!?- grito el policía de nariz sangrante.

Desgraciadamente, sí.— respondió Kairi en un suspiro, causando que Naruto se indigne levemente— Él es mi protegido.

Señor. ¿Sabe lo que su protegido ha estado haciendo?— pregunto con ira en sus palabras el policía sangrante.

Ser un mocoso rebelde, eso es lo que ha estado haciendo.— dijo Shishigou con ira mientras que se acercaba a Naruto y lo atrapaba, tomándolo en una llave del cuello— ¡Llegas tarde a clases mocoso! ¡Y encima vienes medio desnudo! ¡Te esperan muchos problemas jovencito…!— el hombre con sangre en la nariz sonrió con sadismo al ver como el niño estaba siendo castigado por su tutor, y asistiendo con la cabeza, comenzó a irse con sus compañeros, sabiendo que el mocoso tendría si castigo- … ¿Ya se fue?— se preguntó viendo de reojo, notando como el policía junto a sus compañeros habían abandonado el pasillo— Oye, mocoso…tu…- pero Shishigou no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un golpe entro en su estómago.

¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es esta mierda de la academia?!— pregunto Naruto en un tono furioso, demostrándolo cuando clavo su codo en el estómago del hombre mayor.

Mocoso irrespetuoso de mier…—pero Shishigou se calló al darse cuenta de algo.

Volteando levemente su rostro, el mercenario vio como las jovencitas seguían viéndolos con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros.

Je jeje…- rio nerviosamente el hombre mayor mientras que Naruto lo observaba con curiosidad— Lo siento, niñas…Pero ahora debo retirarme con mi protegido.— Kairi coloco una mano en el hombro de Naruto, y apretó fuertemente, haciendo que el niño lo mirara furioso— Adiós.

Las jóvenes miraron con curiosidad como el hombre mayor se llevaba a rastras al joven sin camiseta, mientras que este último lo miraba enojado.

Cuando Kairi doblo una esquina, Naruto se soltó de su agarre, pero aun así, Kairi no se detuvo, y permaneció caminando, siendo seguido por Naruto.

El joven tenía una mirada irritada en su rostro, sin estar seguro de seguir al hombre mayor.

Continuaron caminando por un tiempo, hasta llegar a la azotea de la academia. Ahí, Kairi saco un paquete de cigarrillos y saco uno, colocándolo en su boca, siendo consciente de la mirada penetrante de Naruto en su cabeza. Un suspiro salió de los labios de Kairi mientras que sacaba otro cigarrillo y se lo daba a Naruto, y este último lo tomo y lo coloco en su boca, y luego solo elevo su pulgar haciendo que una llama apareciera en la punta de su dedo, encendiéndolo, inhalando el humo, y exhalando con tranquilidad contraria a la de sus pensamientos.

Deberías deshacerte de este habito, ya eres un estudiante normal…— dijo Shishigou mientras que Naruto bajaba la mirada.

Dando una gran inalada a su cigarrillo, Naruto lo retiro de su boca para exhalar una buena cantidad de humo.

… ¡¿Que mierda es eso de que soy estudiante?!— ese enorme grito fue el que se escuchó en la academia, y Kairi agradeció el hecho de haber colocado unas runas al haber llegado— ¡¿Y tú también estas metido en esto?!

Lo serás por tu nuevo trabajo...— respondió Kairi con tranquilidad mientras que Naruto lo miraba incrédulo— Y yo no estoy metido en tu problema…yo seré tu tutor. Actuare como tal, responderé por ti, y me iré lo más rápido que pueda para continuar con mis trabajos.

¿Nuevo trabajo?— pregunto con confusión mientras que Kairi asistía.

Esta misión fue dada por alguien muy importante…— dijo Kairi, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara atentamente— Azazel de los ángeles caídos…

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto sentía algo muy claro en este momento. Irritación.

Entrar a una escuela era lo peor que había sentido por mucho. Y lo peor de todo era que recién empezaba su segundo día. Fue una suerte que el primero pudo escaparse por así decirlo para ir con Shishigou, pero el segundo día era algo que Naruto no podría salvarse.

Ahora mismo, Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda reposada en un árbol.

Su vestimenta no era la misma de siempre, porque ahora llevaba una chaqueta negra característica del uniforme de Kuoh, solo que esta estaba abierta y no había ningún lazo en su cuello. Debajo de la chaqueta, una camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados tomaba lugar, mostrando algo de su pecho junto a su collar y zapatillas negras con líneas rojas a los lados en lugar de zapatos.

Un cigarrillo humeaba en la mano del humano mientras que este se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Fueron tanto los pensamientos que circulaban por su cabeza que Naruto no se dio cuenta que una invitada llego.

Ah…eres tú.— dijo una voz amable y bella mientras que Naruto abría los ojos y arrojaba rápidamente el cigarrillo a los arbustos— No he visto nada si eso te preocupa.

Qué alivio…— dijo Naruto con sarcasmo palpable en sus palabras.

¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto la joven mujer con confusión en su bello rostro— Ahora mismo deberíamos estar en clases.

¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, mirando atentamente el rostro de la mujer.

Ella estaba aquí por órdenes de su rey.

Ciertamente, el joven frente a sus ojos era una fuente de curiosidad, la primera vez que se vieron era prueba de ello.

Demostraba ser muy ágil por como entro de un salto por una ventana semi cerrada. Pero no solo eso, era la mirada vacía en sus ojos. Como si no tuviera nada por que seguir. Como si todo lo importante en su vida se hubiera desvanecido. Ese joven demostraba tener un terrible pasado por la mirada en sus ojos.

Ella reconocía esa mirada. Eran los ojos de alguien que lo había perdido todo. Unos ojos que antes ella poseía, pero fue rescatada por su rey. Si su rey no hubiera llegado en ese momento, ella hubiera muerto, y si su rey no hubiera sido amable y buena como lo fue, ella tendría esa misma mirada en los ojos como los de ese hombre frente a ella.

Simple curiosidad…— dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Levantándose del suelo, Naruto estaba por irse cuando noto las cosas que llevaba la mujer. Dos **Shinai** de Kendou.

¿Para que las **Shinai**?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad palpable en su voz.

Soy muy buena en el **Kendou**. Soy una campeona de hecho.— presumió un poco mientras que Naruto la miraba atentamente— Que tu conozcas que son me hace creer que sabes algo de **Kendou**.

….Practicaba un poco de niño.— respondió Naruto con los ojos algo nublados, y tuvo que levantar su mano para tomar un **Shinai** que ella le lanzo.

Practica conmigo.— dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que tomaba su pose.

Naruto estaba por negarse. Enserio quería negarse. Pero ella lo estaba afectando un poco.

Esa sonrisa amable y bella podía penetrar un poco en él. Siempre tuvo una debilidad por las **Bishōjo**. Xenovia era una prueba de eso.

Suspirando un poco, Naruto tomo pose, haciendo que la sonrisa de la **Bishoujo** se extendiera un poco más.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose con calma y aburrimiento en el caso de Naruto, porque la niña hermosa lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron así hasta que la mujer comenzó a moverse, corriendo hacia Naruto con su **Shinai** en alto y tratando de golpear al niño, pero antes de que ese golpe llegara, Naruto lo esquivo moviéndose hacia la derecha con aburrimiento en su rostro, y luego volvió a moverse para esquivar otro golpe, y seguir esquivando por un tiempo las rápidas estocadas que ella le enviaba.

Algo debía admitir en todo esto. Ella se estaba conteniendo bien. Usando la velocidad justa para no parecer velocidad sobrehumana, pero usándola lo suficiente como para ser mucho mejor en **Kendou**.

Por lo que Naruto sabía, ella era la princesa de Kuoh, una niña que luego de un día en estar en el club de **Kendou** , se transformó en la campeona, y seguía siendo como tal, solo que rechazaba las peticiones del entrenador de participar en torneos y esas cosas. Su nombre era Kiba Yumi, y ella era un demonio al servicio de los Gremory, de igual manera que las otras niñas que había visto cuando llego a la academia, sin contar a la pelirroja, porque ella era el rey de la nobleza.

Naruto siguió esquivando los golpes que Yumi le enviaba con aburrimiento en su rostro, hasta que decidió que era hora de contraatacar, porque esquivando una estocada, Naruto envió la punta de su **Shinai** hacia el pecho de Yumi, y la mujer abrió los ojos mientras que enviaba su propia **Shinai** para bloquear el golpe que apenas pudo ver.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Naruto se encamino al contraataque, causando que Yumi abriera los ojos mientras que bloqueaba y esquivaba con algo de dificultad las estocadas que Naruto le enviaba.

Yumi descubrió que ese hombre era más bueno de lo que decía en **Kendou**. Pero sentía algo extraño mientras que combatía con él.

Se decía que dos guerreros del mismo nivel podrían fácilmente leer los pensamientos del otro como si fueran los suyos. Pero no podía leer los pensamientos de Naruto. Era como luchar contra una máquina, porque literalmente Naruto no mostraba emociones más que el aburrimiento. Algo que la irritaba.

Sin el conocimiento de uno de los combatientes, los alumnos de Kuoh, incluidos las grandes Onee-sama de Kuoh, la mascota y el consejo estudiantil llegaron a la escena para ver como la campeona del **Kendou** peleaba ferozmente con alguien a quien no conocían.

En su mente, Naruto chasqueo la lengua, y pensó en algo.

Yumi vio con algo de incredulidad como el rostro estoico y aburrido de Naruto se transformaba en una sonrisa bella y amable, idéntica a la suya. Pero era fácil de ver para ella que esa sonrisa era muy falsa. Algo que algunas mujeres en la multitud, siendo una pelirroja y pelinegra, concordaban.

Naruto y Yumi siguieron combatiendo por un tiempo, hasta que Naruto decidió que era el momento de terminar con el juego.

Golpeando fuertemente la **Shinai** en las manos de Yumi, la mujer no estuvo preparada para eso, por lo que soltó su arma, causando que esta vuele por los aires. Naruto solo giro elegantemente mientras que con su mano izquierda extendida al aire agarraba la **Shinai** caída y colocaba la punta de su **Shinai** derecha en el corazón de Yumi, ya que la **Shinai** izquierda estaba puesta en el cuello con un agarre inverso.

Parece que gane…Yumi-san.— dijo Naruto con su sonrisa amable y bella, haciendo que Yumi inconscientemente frunciera el ceño— Debemos agradecerle al público por ser tan buenos.

Volteándose con las **Shinai** en manos, Naruto se inclinó amablemente ante el público de la academia de Kuoh, que ahora mismo lo miraban incrédulos por ganarle a su princesa, la campeona del **Kendou**.

Eso fue, hasta que las mujeres chillaron y se acercaron al nuevo campeón, y comenzaron a hablarle y preguntarle cosas, algo que Naruto respondía mientras sonreía amablemente.

Para Yumi, era como verse a sí mismo rodeada de sus admiradores y admiradoras.

Él hablaba amablemente con sus fans, como lo hacia ella. Era casi como verse a un espejo contrario.

¿Estás bien, Yumi?— pregunto Rias con algo de preocupación al ver como su caballero se la pasaba mirando al nuevo con una mirada extraña en ella.

Si…estoy bien, **Buchou**.— contesto algo ausente mientras seguía mirando a Naruto.

 **Ara Ara** , tal vez, Yumi-chan esta en shock porque su título fue terriblemente usurpado.— dijo Akeno dramáticamente con una mano tapando su boca, escondiendo sus risitas.

Yo no…— pero Yumi no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el dueño de sus pensamientos comenzó a acercarse a ella, con las **Shinai** en sus manos, y su misma sonrisa amable.

Ha sido un buen combate, Yumi-san.— dijo Naruto con su tono amable y encantador, trayendo suspiros a las mujeres de Kuoh— Espero que se pueda repetir.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto le entrego las **Shinai** a Yumi, y comenzó a irse del claro, siendo seguido por un sequito de alumnas que no paraban de hacerle preguntas, que eran respondidas amablemente por Naruto.

Yumi se quedó viendo la forma del nuevo estudiante irse con una mirada perdida en sus ojos. Pensando en muchas cosas, trayendo risitas de Akeno.

¿Akeno-san?— pregunto Yumi con confusión al verla reír en su mano.

 **Ara Ara** , Yumi-chan.— una risita escapo de los labios de Akeno al momento de decir eso— Podría ser que tu corazón quedo cautivado por el nuevo estudiante.

Yumi se sonrojo por eso. Debía admitir que el nuevo estudiante era muy sexy y hermoso, pero eso no significaba que tuviera un interés en él. Esa idea le resultaba casi ridícula. Además estaba el tema de que Naruto Uzumaki no podrá ser quien en realidad decía ser.

 **Buchou** , Akeno-san…— Yumi miro a su alrededor, notando como solo eran ellas y el consejo estudiantil quienes estaban ahora en el claro— Creo que Uzumaki-kun no es quien dice ser.

¿Qué te hace creer eso?— pregunto Akeno algo divertida— ¿Su gran entrada cuando lo conocimos, o que acaba de vencerte sin esforzarse?

Sentí que igual que yo se estaba conteniendo, mucho…—dijo Yumi con seriedad en sus palabras— Además…sus ojos…son iguales a los ojos que yo tenía al conocerlas.

Eso sí atrajo la atención de Rias y Akeno, junto con las que sabían el terrible pasado de Yumi.

Que Yumi dijera eso no era algo para jugar. Rias lo sabía bien. Eran los ojos de alguien que lo había perdido todo, y que podría convertirse fácilmente en un ser de maldad o en alguien bueno.

¿Crees que Uzumaki-kun podría ser alguna clase de espía de los ángeles caídos?— pregunto Tsubaki con interés.

Habrá que esperar para verlo…— dijo Yumi mirando a la mujer con heterocromia.

 **Tiempo después**

La pelea entre Kiba Yumi y Uzumaki Naruto fue una noticia que se expandió por toda la academia, siendo una palabra frecuente entre las bocas de alumnos y alumnas. Porque ese fue el día en el que el reinado de Kiba Yumi como la princesa del **Kendou** había terminado, para dar paso al príncipe del **Kendou** , Uzumaki Naruto.

El cautivador y amable estudiante Naruto Uzumaki fue reconocido por todos, especialmente las alumnas. Ellas estaban cautivadas por su fina y dura apariencia, siendo la mescla perfecta entre ni muy fiero ni muy afeminado. Pero su apariencia no era lo único que las hipnotizaba, sino que su personalidad, siendo amable y sonriente con todos, un caballero y un príncipe sin igual.

Esa personalidad y apariencia hicieron que Naruto sea reconocido como el príncipe de Kuoh. Un apodo que se emparejaba muy bien con el de Yumi, princesa de Kuoh.

Naruto caminaba con una sonrisa amable por la academia, siendo observado por alumnos y alumnas. Las clases ya estaban por volver a empezar, porque el horario del receso ya acababa.

El viento movía sus rubios cabellos, que junto a su sonrisa causaban sonrojos en casi todas las mujeres. Menos en una.

Era una joven hermosa, teniendo un largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, vestida con el uniforme de Kuoh. Sus ojos eran los que más destacaban, porque ella tenía heterocromia, ya que su ojo derecho era marrón y su izquierdo era violeta. Su rostro era de seriedad mientras que observaba caminar a Uzumaki. El enigma como una vez lo había llamado su **Kaichou**.

Un fuerte viento movió las hojas de los árboles y los cabellos de todos. Naruto Uzumaki se detuvo, viendo al cielo, observando como una hoja volaba por los aires.

Viendo hacia los lados, Naruto noto como no había nadie alrededor, todos habían entrado en la academia. No noto como la joven Tsubaki estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, con su poder demoniaco suprimido.

Levantando su mano, el rubio tomo la hoja, y cambio su clásica mirada amable y bella por una aburrida y cansada. El joven suspiro levemente mientras que llevaba la hoja a su boca.

Un hermoso sonido comenzaba a salir de la hoja que Uzumaki llevaba en su boca ("Guren de Naruto"). Siendo una bella melodía de una flauta de hoja, una que Tsubaki no conocía, pero que la cautivo levemente.

La mujer miro asombrada el cambio en los ojos de Naruto. Yumi tenía razón. Esos ojos estaban vacíos y muertos. Y lo siguiente que hizo fue escuchar con tranquilidad la flauta de hoja que Naruto tocaba.

No podía evitarlo. El sonido era hermoso.

Naruto continúo tocando su flauta de hoja, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron levemente.

¿Qué haces espiándome…Shinra Tsubaki?— pregunto Naruto moviendo su rostro hacia el árbol.

La nombrada poco a poco salió del árbol, viendo con su seriedad característica el rostro de Naruto.

En ese rostro ahora ya no se hallaba una sonrisa amable y bella, era el rostro de un muerto.

¿Dónde se fue toda tu amabilidad, Uzumaki-kun?— pregunto Tsubaki con interés.

Entre demonios la actuación no funciona mucho...— los ojos de Tsubaki estaban abiertos por las palabras de Naruto.

¿Así que sabes que soy?— Tsubaki miro con seriedad a Naruto.

Que son, dirás...— dijo Naruto con sus ojos estrechados— Se todo sobre la Gremory y Sitri…no pueden engañarme.

Los ojos de Tsubaki estaban bien abiertos mientras que observaba al humano, que solo llevaba un rostro desprovisto de toda emoción.

…Tu… ¿Eres humano?— pregunto Tsubaki estrechando sus ojos, haciendo que en un brillo su **Naginata** apareciera.

Humano…Demonio…Ángel Caído… ¿Tu qué crees?— pregunto Naruto con una leve sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. El humano cerró los ojos, dejando salir algo de su poder, haciendo que el viento se levantara y que pequeños rayos azules salieran de su piel. Los ojos de Tsubaki se abrieron mientras que se tensaba, pero Naruto solo soltó una risita a la vez que dejaba de liberar su poder— Como sea…debemos ir a clase. Dile a Sona Sitri que la veré en unas horas.

Luego de decir eso, Naruto volteo y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a una demonio tensa, que miraba al humano con seriedad en su rostro.

Ahora mismo debía decirle inmediatamente a su **Kaichou** que Uzumaki Naruto definitivamente no era quien mostraba ser.

Tsubaki hizo desaparecer su **Naginata** , y comenzó a caminar con dirección a donde su **Kaichou** se encontraba.

…

Sona acababa de escuchar algo que la intereso gratamente.

Tal y como creía, Naruto Uzumaki no era quien decía ser, parecía ser un humano con raras habilidades, tal vez un extraño **Sacred Gear** del que nunca había oído.

Además, lo que más la extrañaba.

¿Dices que sientes energía santa proveniente de él?— pregunto Sona en un tono serio.

 **Hai** …mucha energía santa.— Tsubaki tenía su rostro serio característico— Su cuello y su interior…exudan mucha energía santa...— una mirada confusa apareció en el rostro de Tsubaki cuando vio a su Presidenta sonreír levemente— **Kaichou**... ¿Qué hará con Uzumaki Naruto?

Es fuerte…tal vez, necesitaremos nuevos peones.— dijo Sona teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro— Debemos ser rápidos…de lo contrario, Rias también podría interesarse.

Quiere convertirlo en un miembro de la nobleza.— afirmo Tsubaki con un asentimiento, viendo como Sona también asentía con la cabeza.

Es un humano innegablemente habilidoso.— dijo Sona cruzándose de brazos— Su habilidad en el **Kendou** puede que iguale a Yumi...Y dicen que se unirá al club de **Kyudou**...— la mano de Sona se dirigió a su barbilla, teniendo un rostro de pensamiento— Debemos probar sus habilidades verdaderas…y Naruto Uzumaki debe tener cuidado con Yumi.

¿Por su odio con lo santo?— era su conocimiento que Yumi tenía un particular odio hacia los exorcistas, espadas santas, armas santas, todo relacionado con lo santo.

Yumi ya debió haber descubierto que Naruto Uzumaki tiene energía santa con él.— dijo Sona con seriedad— Si Yumi ya lo ha descubierto...Ella debería haberse movido para atacarlo.

…

En uno de los pasillos de la academia, una princesa seria se dirigía a buscar al príncipe.

Ella sabía desde que conoció a Naruto Uzumaki que algo estaba mal. La primera vez que lo sintió creyó que era una equivocación, pero ahora no tenía dudas.

La energía que Naruto Uzumaki exudaba era energía santa.

Los dientes de Yumi comenzaron a apretarse fuertemente.

Puede que Naruto fuera un humano normal, pero aun así, Yumi no sabía porque él tenía energía santa en su cuerpo. Esa energía se concentraba mucho en su cuello e interior, pero había algo que destacaba.

La energía en su cuello era una que ya había sentido antes. La sintió hace años, cuando era una niña pequeña. Era la energía sagrada que una espada Excalibur desprendía.

Ella odiaba lo relacionado con lo santo. Pero odiaba a Excalibur más que a todas las cosas.

Yumi dejo sus pensamientos cuando vio al príncipe de Kuoh hablando con sus admiradoras.

Ella camino con su mirada seria, y al momento de llegar frente a él, Yumi hablo en un tono amable.

Uzumaki-kun.— todas las admiradoras de Naruto se apartaron cuando vieron que su princesa quería hablar con su príncipe— ¿Podemos hablar?

Naruto sonrió con amabilidad ante las palabras de Yumi y asistió con la cabeza a la vez que la niña comenzaba a caminar. El humano comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a Yumi y notando como ella cambio su natural sonrisa por un rostro de seriedad.

El humano y la demonio continuaron caminando por unos instantes, hasta llegar a las escaleras que los guiaban a la azotea de la academia.

Al llegar a la azotea, Yumi camino unos pasos, dejando atrás a Naruto, que dejo de lado su sonrisa amable para mostrar un rostro desprovisto de emoción.

¿Qué quieres, Yumi?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad escondida en su tono.

Veo que dejaste tu acto...— dijo Yumi mirando el horizonte.

Contra los demonios no hay que actuar.— dijo Naruto con calma, causando que Yumi asistiera con la cabeza.

¿Por qué tienes energía santa en ti?— pregunto Yumi con frialdad, causando que Naruto la mirara por unos segundos.

Tengo energía santa…porque tengo artefactos santos en mi.— el humano observaba como Yumi apretó su puño.

Esos artefactos… ¿fueron colocados en ti por elección propia…o te los pusieron?— ahora no había frialdad en su voz, solo seriedad.

Yo cree uno de ellos…el otro fue puesto en mi por mi padre.— dijo Naruto viendo como Yumi volteaba a la vez que un sello mágico rojo aparecía en su mano.

Una espada apareció en la mano de Yumi, y la mujer tenía un rostro serio mientras que Naruto elevaba una ceja.

Te matare...— dijo Yumi con frialdad.

 **Trace On**...— dos espadas Yin Yang aparecieron en las manos de Naruto, y este sonrío levemente— ¿Puedes igualar mi creación de espadas? Si pierdes la más mínima precisión, la que terminara muerta serás tú.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, teniendo seriedad total en sus rostros. Las espadas en sus manos estaban profundamente apretadas. Los ojos de ambos no se separaban de los del otro.

Yumi grito fuertemente cuando comenzó a correr hacia Naruto, teniendo su espada fuertemente apretada en sus manos.

Cuando la mujer llego frente a Naruto, envió un corte al pecho del humano, pero Naruto solo esquivo ese corte moviéndose a la derecha y girando, teniendo sus espadas Yin Yang en sus manos en alto, y bajándolas cuando termino de girar.

La mujer movió su espada, bloqueando el golpe de las espadas Yin Yang de Naruto. Seguido de ello, el humano volvió a moverse para tratar de golpear el rostro de la mujer, pero la niña movió su cabeza a un costado esquivando el golpe.

Las chispas volaban por los aires gracias a los constantes golpes y bloqueos de parte de los dos espadachines.

Yumi tenía un estilo elegante y preciso, mientras que Naruto tenía un estilo rápido y letal.

Naruto movió sus espadas en un corte ascendente, causando que la mujer saltara hacia alto, girando hacia atrás y arrojando sus espadas a Naruto.

El humano movía sus espadas, bloqueando y golpeando las espadas que Yumi le arrojaba, rompiéndolas y destruyéndolas.

 **Trace On**.— dijo Naruto creando unas diez espadas detrás, y con un parpadeo, las espadas se dirigieron hacia Yumi.

La mujer abrió ampliamente los ojos al ver como diez espadas se dirigían a ella, y rápidamente creo dos pequeñas espadas, y con mucha velocidad, comenzó a romper las espadas que Naruto le envió.

Al terminar de romper las espadas, Yumi cayó al suelo clavando sus espadas, gritando una frase a la vez que el suelo bajo Naruto comenzaba a romperse.

¡ **Sword Birth**!— grito Yumi a la vez que una gran columna de espadas se formaba bajo Naruto, causando que este gruñera a la vez que saltaba lejos de las espadas, pero otra columna de espadas nació bajo sus pies, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a saltar y esquivar las espadas que nacían debajo de él.

Yumi mantenía sus espadas clavadas en el suelo, creando pilares de espadas para tratar de atrapar a Naruto, pero luego noto como el humano daba un gran salto a la vez que creaba un gran arco negro.

Los ojos de Yumi se abrieron al ver eso, más cuando vio como Naruto creaba una espada en su mano que coloco en el arco, transformándola en una flecha.

En menos de un segundo, Naruto disparo su flecha, que voló rápidamente hacia Yumi, causando que esta tuviera que crear un muro espada para protegerse del impacto de la flecha, esta pudo traspasar el muro, y Yumi pudo mover lo suficiente su cabeza para que la flecha no le arrancara la cabeza, pero aun así, su mejilla recibió una fea cortada.

La flecha continuo su camino, siguiendo hasta el horizonte y más allá, hasta estrellarse con una acumulación de árboles, generando una pequeña explosión.

Tu suerte sin duda es mayor que la mía...— dijo Naruto cuando aterrizo en el suelo, mirando a la mujer con su arco en mano.

Naruto hizo desaparecer su arco en un brillo azul, y volvió a crear sus preferidas Kanshou y Bakuya, causando que la mujer se tensara mientras que apretaba sus dos espadas.

Seguido de ello, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, y al momento de llegar, chocaron sus espadas.

Durante un par de minutos, ambos espadachines chocaban sus espadas, causando que las chispas volaran. Las espadas comenzaron a romperse de tantos choques.

Yumi retrocedió cuando una de sus espadas se rompió, pero creo otra para volver al ataque.

Naruto piso fuertemente el suelo cuando Kanshou fue destruida, pero creando otra, se movió hacia delante para continuar con el ataque.

La mujer de cabello rubio movió su espada para tratar de cortar el cuello de Naruto, pero el humano elevo su espada derecha en un agarre inverso para detener la estocada de Yumi. Seguido de ello, Naruto envió su espada izquierda hacia la mujer, y la punta de su espada llego a cortar levemente la frente de Yumi antes de ser detenida por la espada de la espadachín.

Esquivando una patada de parte de Yumi, Naruto giro elevando sus espadas para dar un corte doble a la mujer, que bloqueo elevando sus espadas, pero al hacerlo, ella tuvo que estar preparada para esquivar una patada de Naruto que la hizo retroceder. Al hacerlo, vio como Naruto pisaba fuertemente el suelo hasta romperlo, solo para desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad y aparecer frente a sus ojos, con sus espadas Yin Yang en alto. Yumi tuvo que elevar su espada para bloquear el ataque, causando que una onda de viento saliera de ellos.

Retrocediendo, la mujer hizo aparecer gracias a su **Sword Birth** una gran cantidad de espadas clavadas en el suelo.

Tomando una de ellas con una extraña empuñadura, Yumi grito a la vez que se dirigía a Naruto, haciendo que su espada se encendiera en llamas.

¡Quémate!— grito Yumi acercándose rápidamente con su espada, enviando cortes de fuego hacía Naruto.

Arrojando a Kanshou y Bakuya a los primeros cortes de fuego para interceptarlos, Naruto miro con seriedad a Yumi, que se acercaba rápidamente.

 **Trace On**...— susurro el humano a la vez que una extraña espada con un aura violeta aparecía en su mano— ¡Dáinsleif!

Un aura de hielo cubrió la espada de Naruto, y en un movimiento rápido, Naruto bajo la espada para crear un pilar de hielo delante de él.

Yumi grito a la vez que elevaba su espada, aumentando drásticamente las llamas y haciendo que un mar de fuego se dirigiera al pilar de hielo.

Una explosión de fuego ocurrió en la azotea de la academia, y cuando todo el fuego se esfumo, Yumi vio con los ojos abiertos como el pilar de hielo y Naruto habían desaparecido.

Dicen que las espadas santas son lo peor para los demonios...— dijo la voz de Naruto en la espalda de Yumi— ¿Reconoces esta espada?

Yumi apretó fuertemente los dientes al voltear levemente la cabeza, solo para ver como Naruto estaba detrás de ella, con Dáinsleif en su mano izquierda y Durandal en la derecha.

El filo de Durandal estaba puesto en el cuello de Yumi, y la mujer miraba abiertamente a Naruto con odio en sus ojos.

Ya es suficiente.— Naruto chasqueo la lengua cuando Rias Gremory hizo acto de aparición, siendo acompañada por su reina y amiga, Akeno— Uzumaki-kun, Yumi, dejen de pelear.

Rias Gremory…Que gran honor debo tener para que tú en persona vengas a verme.— el sarcasmo era claro en el tono de Naruto. Haciendo desaparecer sus espadas, Naruto miro con curiosidad a los demonios— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nosotras somos las que colocaron la barrera para evitar que su pelea llegara a oídos humanos.— dijo Rias con seriedad, causando que Akeno a su lado asistiera con la cabeza— Yumi...— el tono de Rias era severo al momento de decir el nombre de su caballero— Ven aquí…ahora.

Con un gruñido molesto, Yumi comenzó a caminar hacia Rias y Akeno.

Tu eres humano, ¿verdad?— pregunto Rias inclinando levemente la cabeza.

¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

La energía santa que desprendes hace que sea imposible que seas un demonio...— dijo Rias con seriedad— No eres un ángel puro, no actúas como tal. Tal vez seas un caído…esa es mi otra opción.

No te equivocas...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, notando levemente como la belleza japonesa perfecta cambiaba su sonrisa a un rostro serio— Soy un humano.

Naruto noto con curiosidad como la mujer de cabello negro pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar eso.

" _¿Odio hacia los ángeles caídos tal vez?"_ — pensó Naruto con algo de curiosidad.

¿Qué hace un humano como tu aquí?— pregunto Rias con su tono serio.

Naruto por fuera mostraba un rostro calmado, pero por dentro estaba pensativo.

Azazel y Shishigou nunca le dijeron los parámetros de la misión. No estaba especificado en su trato si podía o no relacionarse con demonios, por lo que ahora mismo, básicamente, esto podría ser un extra de beneficios en su misión-

Te lo diré con una condición...— dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Rias con curiosidad.

Déjame verlo...— dijo Naruto con seriedad pura en su rostro— Sé que está contigo…Tu lo salvaste hace un año…lo convertiste en un demonio…y ahora lo tienes encerrado.

Los ojos de Rias estaban bien abiertos por eso.

¿Hablas de…?— Rias tenía que estar segura de lo que el humano quería— ¿Gasper?

…

¡Onii-chan!— el grito de pura alegría de un niño se pudo escuchar en una habitación.

Rias, Akeno y Yumi miraban con un rostro algo incrédulo como su amigo y Obispo, Gasper Vladi, estaba abrazando a Naruto, que sonreía levemente a la vez que se dejaba abrazar.

Has crecido un poco, Gasper.— dijo Naruto acariciando el cabello del vampiro.

Koneko aún seguía con un rostro tranquilo, pero debía admitir que se sentía asombrada de que su amigo estuviera abrazando a Naruto Uzumaki.

¡O-Onii-chan, yo…!— Gasper quería decir algo, lo deseaba, pero la felicidad y el asombro eran demasiados como para que le permitieran hablar.

Gasper...Yo lo lamento mucho...— dijo Naruto con tristeza y arrepentimiento— Si me hubiera quedado contigo…no habrías muerto.

Uzumaki-kun... ¿Tu conocías a Gasper antes de ser un demonio?— pregunto Rias con asombro.

¡Onii-chan fue quien me ayudo a escapar!— grito Gasper con una gran sonrisa, aferrándose profundamente a Naruto, negándose a separarse de él.

Si…yo lo ayude a escapar del castillo de los Vladi.— dijo Naruto con un aire ausente.

Onii-chan… ¿Dónde está Valerie?— pregunto Gasper levantando la mirada.

Valerie...— Naruto apretó fuertemente su puño, tanto que este se volvió blanco— No pude rescatarla.

Ya veo...— Gasper bajo un poco la mirada, para luego levantarla con una gran sonrisa— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Podrás rescatar a Valerie! ¡Y luego ambos podrán estar juntos!

¡O-Oye! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!— pregunto Naruto algo avergonzado, sus mejillas rojas por las palabras de Gasper.

Fufufu...— Akeno rio entre dientes al ver a un joven tan serio avergonzado.

¿Huh? ¿Pero, a ti te gusta Val…?— Gasper no pudo continuar hablando cuando su boca fue tapada por Naruto.

No me gusta...— dijo Naruto con sus mejillas muy rojas— No hablemos más del tema, ¿sí?

Con algo de dudas, Gasper decidió no hablar más del tema de que a su Onii-chan le gustaba Valerie.

Naruto escucho risitas a su espalda, y al voltear, vio al club de investigación de lo oculto observarlo con diferentes emociones.

Akeno y Rias lo observaban con sonrisas diferentes en sus rostros. Koneko seguía siendo estoica, y Yumi estaba con su rostro serio y frio.

Uzumaki-kun...— Rias dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Ahora vas a decirnos que haces aquí en Kuoh?

Naruto asistió con la cabeza mientras que todos en la habitación se dirigían a la sala club, Gasper incluido.

Al estar en la sala club, Naruto noto como Akeno se dirigió a preparar te, por lo que quedo solo con Rias, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, Koneko, que comía dulces en un sofá, Gasper, que se sentó a su lado, y Yumi, que estaba apoyada en la pared sin quitarle los ojos de encima, más específicamente su cuello.

¿Qué cosa llevas en tu cuello?— pregunto Yumi con seriedad.

Yumi...— Rias estaba preparada para reprender a su caballero, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Naruto hablo.

Una Espada Santa.— los ojos de Yumi se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso, y Naruto solo saco su collar mostrando la Kris en su cuello.

…Excalibur...— gruño Yumi con odio puro en su tono, causando que Gasper se aferre a Naruto por el miedo.

Rias estuvo preparada para levantarse por si Yumi decidía atacar a Naruto, pero el humano hablo primero.

Bueno…si es una Excalibur, pero no la original.— dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros.

¿Cómo es posible que tengas una Excalibur en tu cuello? ¿Cómo collar de todas las cosas?— pregunto Rias con seriedad.

La copie de un exorcista de la iglesia.— conto Naruto con calma, causando que los ojos de Rias, Yumi, Koneko y Gasper se abrieran.

¿Copiarla? ¿Cómo?— volvió a preguntar Rias mientras que los oídos de Yumi estaban bien atentos.

¡Es el **Sacred Gear** de Onii-chan! ¡ **Unlimited Blade Works**!— dijo Gasper con una sonrisa.

¿ **Unlimited Blade Works**?— pregunto Rias con una ceja levantada.

Oye, Gasper, no cuentes todos mis secretos.— dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Gasper se tense y que bajara la mirada, pero Naruto solo acaricio su cabello.

Ese **Sacred Gear** … ¿Qué te permite hacer?— pregunto Rias con curiosidad.

Copiar cada arma que vea…recrearla en mi mente…traerla a la realidad…un resumen de mi **Sacred Gear**.— dijo Naruto con un suspiro.

Por lo que esa Excalibur no es la original.— dijo Rias con un asentimiento, ganando otro de Naruto.

Soy solo un simple imitador...— dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros, viendo como Akeno llegaba con el té— Casi nada de lo que tengo es original.

Yumi estaba viendo a Naruto con seriedad en sus ojos, teniendo muchas emociones cruzando por sus ojos, viendo como el humano bebía el té, reía junto a Gasper.

Ahora una duda estaba en su mente.

¿Debía matar a Naruto Uzumaki?

Esa duda debía ser respondida en poco tiempo.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Primero que nada lamento haber tardado tanto. En un principio tardaba porque no sabía cómo debía poner a Kairi en Kuoh. Primero lo pensé como un sensei, el sensei de educación física, pero Kairi no queda bien como un sensei debido a su trabajo y personalidad. Después decidí que fuera a Kuoh a visitar a su hija, Aika Kiryuu, pero luego recordé que Kairi no puede tener hijos. Así que decidí que Kairi quedaría como el tutor ausente de Naruto. Como dije en un principio tarde por mi indecisión sobre como debía poner a Kairi, luego tarde porque quise concentrarme en mis demás historias.

Lamento mucho que haya muchas historias en esta página, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta subir mis ideas para que no se pierdan.

Como vieron, hay Fem Yuuto ("Yumi"), y Gasper conoce a Naruto. El cómo se conocen se verá oficialmente en el siguiente capítulo.

En pocos capítulos va a ver un arco de mi creación.

Estuve pensando en otro arco además del que ya les dije. Uno con un cierto Rey de los Héroes. Pero luego la imagen de una chica rubia vino a mi mente. Por lo que, les pregunto, ¿Hago un Fem Gilgamesh?


	5. Aviso

Esto no es un capitulo, como dice arriba, es un aviso.

Planeo reescribir la historia por motivos similares a los de mi otra historia, **El lobo feroz de la estrella del mañana**.

Además, me he estado viendo de nuevo Fate y he recordado muchas cosas sobre Gilgamesh.

Si él fuera mujer, no sería la tipo de mujer que se interesaría por alguien fuerte. Naruto y ella no tendrían una pelea donde ella saldría perdiendo, y de pronto dice "Tu eres fuerte…por esa razón, ¡Serás mi esposo!"

Gilgamesh se interesaría por alguien que atraía su interés, su curiosidad, su diversión, se interesaría por una fruta en su jardín, que mientras antes era un jardín repleto de frutas, ahora es un jardín podrido.

El Fem Gilgamesh que he decidido hacer no será una descendiente de Gilgamesh original. Sera el propio Gilgamesh, de una manera similar a la de Arturia, siendo que su leyenda fue distorsionada para que en verdad se creyera que Gilgamesh fue un hombre, pero en verdad es una mujer.

Lo siento mucho para los que les gustaba el ritmo de la historia actual, pero les digo que Naruto no cambiara mucho, solo un poco su pasado. El seguirá siendo alguien vacío por dentro, que recuperara su alegría y felicidad cuando llegue a Kuoh y conozca a sus futuras novias/esposas.

Para compensarles el hecho de que reescribiré la historia, les dejare partes de los dos arcos que planeo hacer.

Estas partes no son definitivas, pero les dará una pista de los enemigos y aliados que habrá en los arcos.

…

El mocoso es fuerte...— dijo el demonio con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿No lo crees?

Si…es fuerte.— respondió el hombre a su lado mientras que asistía con la cabeza— Pero su historia está por terminar.

Ohhh… ¿planeas atacarlo ya?— el descendiente de Lucifer pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras más rápido, mejor.— respondió mientras que volteaba y comenzaba a caminar.

Estas impaciente...— dijo el demonio con una risita, provocando que el hombre se detenga— Quieres desaparecer lo más pronto posible, ¿verdad?

Si…Uzumaki Naruto es alguien que no debió haber sobrevivido.— respondió apretando fuertemente su puño.

El hombre llego al final de la azotea, parándose en el borde.

Viendo a la distancia, el hombre susurro unas palabras.

 **I am the Bone of my Sword** …("Yo soy el Hueso de mi Espada")— susurro el hombre mientras que en un brillo azul un arco aparecía.

…

¡Por lo tanto! ¡Tus ideales no te pertenecen!— grito mientras que daba un azote guiado por la furia ciega— ¡Tus emociones no te pertenecen!— un corte logro pasar la defensa de Naruto— ¡Tu cuerpo no te pertenece!— ambas armas chocaron, y los héroes comenzaron a forcejear por fuerza pura— ¡Son simples imitaciones de los demás! ¡Si eso no es hipocresía! ¡¿Entonces que es!?

…

Mi muchacho...— dijo una voz suave y hermosa, proveniente de una mujer que estaba de pie en un gran edificio.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, con un largo cabello dorado, tan dorado como el oro más puro. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Su piel bronceada junto a su rostro hermoso. Esa sonrisa confiada, que transmitía deseo y confianza solo aumentaban su belleza.

El cuerpo de la mujer era simplemente perfecto y muy desarrollado. Ella era alta, muy alta teniendo una gran altura de 1.79. Sus senos eran enormes, su cintura escasa y sus caderas amplias.

En términos de ropa, la mujer llevaba una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa blanca con cuello en V que daba una gran vista a su escote. Pantalones negros y tacones negros igual.

Esa mujer era simplemente hermosa, como si viniera de la realiza misma.

Mi esposo...— susurro esa mujer colocando sus manos en su corazón— Tu y yo reconstruiremos mi jardín…y reinaremos sobre los cielos…juntos.

…

Lamento mucho reescribir la historia, pero si no lo hago, el Fem Gilgamesh entraría de manera demasiado forzado al harem, y no planeo forzarla a entrar.

Esta historia será borrada en pocos días, dentro de poco subiré el primer capítulo.

El titulo no cambiara, será **Re: Estrellas que Iluminan mi Cielo**.

Otra vez, lo lamento mucho, son libres de expresar su odio hacia mí en los comentarios.


End file.
